Take Me With You Forever
by PinkishGreen17ChickenHead
Summary: summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end? Rated M for mature contents!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh yes! I am still alive and was inspired to write this story, but now I promise to complete this one! because my first one was really such a mess so i stop writing about it. so please enjoy and review for your suggestions or simply review for what you think about the plot and the story thanks a lot :)**

**chapter 1: The Plan**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

lanterns were lighten up in the dark streets of Konoha. People were starting to go home. Streets were calm and warm once again. But the Uchiha compound isn't what it seems to be as two men exchanged their plans regarding something that should be done.

"I have heard about Izuno Haruno's death." says the head of the Uchiha clan as calm as possible.

"yes Uchiha-sama, thus Honuzuki haruno, his brother will take his place and wants to cancel all treaties that Izuno-sama had created towards other clans and that includes us as well." Hyuga said as he waited for the Uchiha patriarch to speak as the paper doors slid open and came one of his servants with an uchiha symbol on his right chest as he bowed and said

"Lord Fugaku, Sasuke-sama has arrived upon your request together with Haruno-sama."

Fuagaku only nodded as a response as the servant side stepped and bowed as the said Uchiha prodigy entered the dim lighted room as Sakura bowed to the servant and whispered '_thank you'._ Sasuke noticed this gesture and he got pissed as he asked with sarcasm in a low tone but clearly enough to be heard by the pink haired girl. " trying to show off?" this made Sakura glared at him and murmured to herself an inappropriate, unladylike word.

"Jerk." in which he completely ignored and he fully entered the dim lighted room as he got confused as to why this white eyed man was here in their compound as his he got more pissed but still regain his composure.

"Neji." sasuke said with growl curling his throat as Sakura bowed to both men in the room as they both made their seats, Sasuke sitting on his father's right, and Sakura on his right too. Bending his knees further made him only to see clearly the person in front of him smiling like an idiot to Sakura, now that only made Sasuke to despised him more. _'That long haired Hyuga, which really knows how to get on my nerves. Why the hell he was staring and smiling like a dog to her! Do they know each other?'_

_'Of course they are. What kind of stupid question is that! Every clan knows that Hiashi and Izuno were close friend.' _Sasuke smacked himself for asking a stupid question and answering them by himself as he continuously glared at the man in front of him and asked "what brought you here?" as he waited for the Hyuga to respond.

"Sasuke. I was sent here as lord Hiashi wasn't able to come" Neji said with the same venom in his voice. Sure thing, the Uchiha and Hyuga clan are both prestigious clan during this century thus they should not be placed close to each other because it will only meant war, but they all know their limits, not wanting to cause discomfort to their people thus they made alliances to one another.

"As I was saying, Honuzuki's plan will only angered other clans if not resolved thus, it will result to war. Because from what I know, he is trying to change all of his brother work. He even legalized prostitution." Neji said as he diverted his gaze form Sasuke to Sakura then to Fugaku.

Sakura tensed as she heard Neji said his uncle's name, how she really despised him, how she really wanted for him to pay for everything that he had done.

"very well then, this leaved us no choice." Fuagku said as he looked towards his son and Sakua. 'I knew where this is going.' Sasuke thought as he sweat dropped as he knew what his father meant, he knew that his annoying father is up to something, and he knew that that something will not be pleasant.

"So lord Fugaku, what's the plan?" Neji said as he is so eager to know what had gone through the head of the Uchiha patriarch.

"Sasuke, in this case I can only trust you, in order to prevent a war, you and Sakura shall be married as soon as possible." Fugaku said as he closed his eyes waiting for his son to respond. three eyes widened in shock as the Uchiha patriarch reveal his plan.

"What! why me! In fact we barely knew each other! besides you can just pick someone in military force, or someone who held high position and threw them to this god damn arranged marriage! or talked to Hyuga's so they can find someone who will marry this woman!" Sasuke said as he rose from his seat and pointing his index finger to Sakura. Sakura could only dropped her jaw and lowered her head because of the rejection that the Uchiha prodigy put in every word that slipped through his mouth. Neji eyed her with pity as he wanted to comfort her. (yeah they are close, their family are close to one another.)

" If we let Hyuga do that, it will only draw more suspicions to the Haruno itself, the two clans already talked about the treaty not to be cancelled but Honuzuki still refused. That is why I am putting you to this mission. I am counting on you Sasuke, do not dissapoint me." Fugaku said as he stared at his son with peircing black orbs of his. Sasuke knew that he can't do anything about this as he knew his father to well. in every tickling of the clock his blood boiled, annoyance rises as he glared at his father and stood up and grabed Sakura's wrist and exited the room,dragging her and making her tumbled a few times. Sakura Manage to made two bows as she was dragged by the now angered Uchiha towards his room. Her left arm was raised to her chin as he worriedly looked at his back as a pain shot through her right wrist and winced at the pain.

"ahhh!" she screamed as she noticed how hard Sasuke was holding to her tiny wrist, as if he has the intention of breaking it but it started to loosen as Sasuke heard her scream. He completely threw her arm angrily. Sakura held her sore wrist as she caressed it to eased the pain. "What the hell is wrong with you!" she shouted letting all the air in her lung came out as she glrared through his back and the Uchiha turned around to face her, giving her the infamous Uchiha glare which sends chills down her spine. she never saw him like this, she never saw him so angry, so pissed off until that day, the day when he saved her.

"What the hell is wrong with me?!" the Uchiha shouted, matching the high pitchness of her voice as he pointing his index finger to himself. "you know to well what is wrong! Of course for you there is nothing wrong! you may like the idea that my father had presented! I will not doubt that, you know why?! beacuse you are nothing but a filthy geisha who like to be with other men's arm and to bed you all at the sam-" He was cut off as a loud slapping sound was heard in his room. Sasuke was shocked as Sakura shouted with tears streaming down her rosy cheek then down to her chin "You don't know anything!" as she exited his room running as tears continued roll down her face leaving him standing as a burning and hot feeling started to rose to his left cheek that was now marked with red petite hand of Sakura. He knew he should not say that, but whenever his mother question her as to why she, a haruno ( they only found out that she belongs to the clan and a daughter of their former leader Izuno Haruno when Neji paid them a visit and saw her in Uchiha compound) was being found by Sasuke in a festival being sold as a prostitute, she just kept quiet and avoid the question, thus leaving the Uchiha no clue and no right to judge her as a filthy, dirty woman. '_Now what!_' the Uchiha thought as he massage his left cheek as he felt something in his stomach curling up towards his now aching chest, guilt was eating him up, he knew that he had to apologies but because his ego and pride was so big, he won't do that, why? because he is an Uchiha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter one Done!**

**so guys what do you think of this? I really need your reviews to boost me up! it is like a vitamins to me! so tell me if you like it or not thanks again.**

**love love love and lots of love form PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	2. Truth to be heard, Sorry to be told

**chapter 2: truth to be heard, sorry to be told **

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura kept on running and found herself at the garden. She took a seat near the Sakura tree at the center of the garden as she sobbed. Loads of loads of tears escaping through her emerald eyes. "How dare he! I don't desrve all of this, I didn't do anything! Why can't they accept me?" She said with hoarseness of her voice as she reminiced every moment with her father.

_"Sakura-chan! come here, I have something for you." Izuno said smiling to his daughter who is running excitedly towards him. He hug her and lifted her through his shoulders and made two spins before he put her again in the ground and search for the pockets of his yukata and took out a sakura hair pin and showed it to her._

_" Wow! tou-san it's beautiful!" The young pink haired girl said with amazement as her eyes bulging in excitement. She jumped as her hands kept on reaching for the material and was stopped when she heard her father. _

_"Okay. Settle down my dear, I will pin it in your hair." Izuno said as he gather her front bangs and put it on the side and pin the accessory in her pink locks._

_"How do I look Tou-san?" She said as she claspped her hands together and brought it to her left cheek and giggled._

_"Beautiful. just like your kaa-san! Everyone will like you for sure!" Izuno said as he stood up and picked her up and went inside their house. _

'I wish you are still here Tou-san.' She thought as more tears slid down her now red and puffy emerald eyes. Sakura continued to cry as a light footsteps came towards her and took a seat beside her. She looked to her right and was shocked to the person who took a seat beside her. She suddenly looked away and wiped the tears in her face using the sleeves of her red kimono.

"Are you okay Sakura?" the guy next to her asked with concern as he looked to her completely.

"..."

"You can tell me whatever you want, let the feelings go out so that you will feel better." He said as he diverted his eyes from her to the dark sky filled with crystal shining stars.

"Neji-san" Sakura said as she looked to the man who wears white and black yukata with long hair that reached his waist for a while and decided to tell him what bothered her. She won't loose anything, besides they knew each other for a long time, they were childhood friends. " How dare he said that to me! Really, he is such an asshole you know? He doesn't even know anything! Sakura said as she knitted her eyebrows together. Neji chuckled as he looked at her in his peripheral vision.

"You really should stop cursing, really it is unladylike." Neji said as he stretched his hands backwards and lean the palm of his hands on the long stone chair that they are sitting.

"What did he said. It must be so bad for you to react that way." Neji added.

"He doesn't have a right to tell me I'm that kind of woman! Really! I don't want to be a geisha, It's just that- It's just-." Sakura can't force herself to say it. No she is not afraid of what Neji think of her, but she is just afraid to remember all of her ugly past, her uncle's doing and all. She just can't take it.

"What do you mean? Geisha?" Neji said as he abruptly pulled himself and sit properly and looked at her, who is now again starting to cry.

"Uncle, he is to be blame! he- he sold me to be a geisha, I can't do anything that time because he really beat me so hard! and then that time I was sold to someone who tried to rape me then Sasuke-san came to help me. His mother let me stay in their house, but according to Mikoto-sama Sasuke already saw me that night on stage before I was sold and help me. But doesn't mean I am filthy!" She rumbled as she breathed heavily then added " Honuzuki, that man! No! he is not human,he is a monster! He even raped my mother and- and" She didn't finished it and burst in to tears as Neji just hug her and run his right hand up and down her back to comfort her.

Little did they know that a pair of two onyx orbs watching them who hid himself at the back of the large Oak tree that is located in one of the corner of the garden which near the insides of their house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

"Arrrghhh! Damn that girl! she really is annoying!" He said as he abruptly stood up from his dark blue bed and paced back and forth his room.

"Get out of my head now! Leave me alone!" He told to himself irritably as his hand run through his locks trying to uproot his hair thinking that a certain pink haired girl will go out of his mind. "Why are you always doing this to me! Damn it!" He added as he massaged his temple and went out of his room.

_'I know where to find her.' _He said as he made his way toward the favorite place of that girl who is lingering on his mind. He made stride across the woodden floor. The moment he reached and saw what he was looking for, he hid himself in the back of the Oak tree. It was impossible for someone to spot him because of the Dark blue yukata he wore and also due to the darkness outside. Anger rushed through him as he saw the Hyuga seating beside his fiancee. 'Wait did I just think of her as fiancee? What the hell Uchiha! what is fucking wrong with you! You don't want to marry her remember!?' Sasuke thought as he continued to glared at the back of the Hyuga wanting to bore and hole on it. He stopped what he was doing when the pink haired girl Started to shout.

"He doesn't have a right to tell me I'm that kind of woman! Really! I don't want to be a geisha, It's just that- It's just-." Sakura can't force herself to say it. No she is not afraid of what Neji think of her, but she is just afraid to remember all of her ugly past, her uncle's doing and all. She just can't take it.

"What do you mean? Geisha?" Neji said as he abruptly pulled himself and sit properly and looked at her, who is now again starting to cry.

"Uncle, he is to be blame! he- he sold me to be a geisha, I can't do anything that time because he really beat me so hard! and then that time I was sold to someone who tried to rape me then Sasuke-san came to help me. His mother let me stay in their house, but according to Mikoto-sama Sasuke already saw me that night on stage before I was sold and help me. But doesn't mean I am filthy!" She rumbled as she breathed heavily then added " Honuzuki, that man! No! he is not human,he is a monster! He even raped my mother and- and" She didn't finished it and burst in to tears as Neji just hug her and run his right hand up and down her back to comfort her.

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know that Sakura had gone through the rough road. Now he really feel so guilty. He then turned around and walked to his room. Once he entered he decided to say sorry to her and comfort her. Yeah right! that is what he is going to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stop crying now. It will only make your head hurt and besides if lord Izuno saw you like this, I bet he won't like it." Neji said as he pulled away form her and wiped her tears using his thumbs. Sakura smiled weakly at him and nodded then Neji petted her head and stood up and said "You should go now to your room Sakura. It is getting cold in here, you might catch a cold. You don't want that, do you?" Neji said as he stretched his left hand so Sakura could grabbed it and help her stood up.

"Neji-san, arigatougozamasu!" Sakura said as she bowed and tried to smile and forget everything that happened that day.

"Anytime." as he bowed and led her inside the house and left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hah! The marriage thing, I don't want to think about it. today was so much! I had enough. I guess I will just sleep this." She flopped down her bed and spread her legs and arms as she stared to the white ceiling and slowly, slowly closing her emerald orbs when someone slid her doors causing her to sit up abruptly.

"What the hell Uchiha! What are you doing,I did not permitted you to come in! Don't you have manners to let me know first that you are going in here!" She yelled as she threw a pillow at him in which he gracefully dodge but the second one hit his so god like face. He glared at her and close the doors behind him.

"You jerk! what if I am changing huh! what d'ya say?!" Sakura said as she stood up and looked at him as she tiptoed her tiny feet in order to get a good look of his face.

"I know you are not changing, besides if I saw you naked I wont do anything because there is nothing to see." He said as he smirked at her. Oh yeah ! he beaten her.

"You! You jerk! Retard! Bastard! Who do you think you are!" Sakura said as she really wish to wiped that smirk out off of his face. _'The nerve of him!' _ she thought as she turned her back on him.

"What do you want!" She asked while her back is still facing his.

"I came here to apologies, I'm sorry for what I had said awhile ago. I should not said that." He said shyly as red tint creep up through his ears and the back of his neck as Sakura turned around with shock evident on her porcelain face. 'Oh right! I shouldn't said that!' Uchiha thought as he looked away from her.

Sakura stared in two his dark orbs and saw a that he is really sincere but she really wanted to teased him. Really! this is the first time that this ice cube man who got guts to annoy her, is now apologizing to her. "What did you say?" She asked innocently pretending that she did not heard him, wanting to repeat what he said as she put her left hand on her waist and lean forward.

Sasuke glared at her. _'Now she is getting back at me! what the hell she want? I already said sorry for god's sake!' _Sasuke thought as he said clearly enough and cold enough for Sakura to stop whatever she is planning. "You heard what I said, It is your problem if you don't got it. I don't want to repeat myself pinky!" He spat and started to walked away.

"Asshole!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms on her chest and Sasuke closed the doors behind him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2 Done!**

**so Guys what do you think? Oh It is really hard to put Sasuke on Character and also Neji. but anyways I am really open to your opinions and suggestions so please please , pretty please review :) thanks again**

**love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead CHapter 3 is coming up!**


	3. the past, the fear all at once

**chapter 3: the past, the fear all at once.**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**Flashbacks: Italisized**

**thoughts: Example: 'Italisized' **

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke was walking down the hall towards his room. He slid the doors to the right and turned the lights on, but he stopped from entering as he spotted his kaa-san who is wearing her light blue kimono that really makes her light skin glow as the moonlight struct her face as she sat on his dark blue bed. He examined her and it seems that the Uchiha matriarch was caressing his dark blue bed cover as if she is missing her son too much. He then closed the doors and walked towards her and asked "What are you doing here kaa-san?" The question run through the ears of the Uchiha matriarch. She then thumped her left hand of the empty spot beside her, telling her son to come and sit down beside her. Her son complied as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I came to see you because your father wants you to know that tomorrow will be your wedding day." She said sadly as tears escaped her black orbs.

"What!" He looked at her mother with disbelief as Mikoto run her hands through his shoulders and caressed it to ease his annoyance.

"Sasuke, I know this is hard for you, but someday, maybe someday, you will know how to love her. Besides she isn't that bad, she is a lovely person don't you think? I like her, really." Mikoto paused for awhile as she asked again " How did you found her again, I mean how did you two met?" MIkoto said as she looked up to the ceiling wondering and remembering the day Sakura came to their house.

_It was so late when her son came back, Sasuke managed to go down his black horse as Mikoto approached him and stopped when she spotted a pink haired girl wearing a red flowery kimono that laid flat her stomach in the back of his son's horse. Mikoto took a closer look, she noticed that the pink locks was a mess, her make up too, and by the looks of her make up, it seems like she is a geisha. Mikoto stopped what she was doing when her son came to her from behind and took the girl, carrying her bridal style. She tried to question her son but he wasn't able to respond when he was summoned by his father regarding this matter. She was able to meet her after the maids cleaned her. She tried to question her but it seems the girl doesn't want to talk about it, so Mikoto just shrugged it off. As soon the night went off, Fugaku told her all the events, from how Sasuke saw her at stage and to saving her._

"Oh! Yeah, you brought her here in our house, I was really confused that time my dear, don't you know that? I mean she is the first girl you brought, and to think of it she was a geish at that time." Mikoto said as she looked at her son with a smile plastered on her face.

"Geisha." Sasuke whispered to himself as he remembered all the events before Sakura stayed to their house form almost two months now.

_Sasuke was going home when his stomach growled. "Now I am hungry." Saskue said to himself as he made a stop at the market, where lanterns with different colors and designs were held up to lighten the market. He go down from his horse and he tied it near a large tree and went his way towrads the market where food is available_

_He was irritated by the noise that men were making. He knew what the chaos and noise are all about._

_'Pigs' he thought as he bought two dango sticks and shoved the first one through his mouth and held the other on his left hand. The sweetness burst through his dry mouth as the crowed roared louder and some whistled too. Sasuke, in order to not let boredom crawl into him, he decided to walked through the crowd and see what they are auctioning. When he got there he saw a girl who wore a red kimono with a pink hair! yeah pink hair! but really he was captivated. he almost thought of buying her but something stopped him from doing so. ' What will tou-san think of him. What will other clans thought of them, his family if they found out that he bought a geisha?' by that thought of the Uchiha prodigy he shrugged the thought off and walked out of the crowd when he heard the a man's voice said "Sold!" _

_He was supposed to go home when he decided to had a rest on the trunk of a tree. He leaned his back and head on it as he sit comfortably on a green grass and he closed his eyes as a flash of pink entered his vision. 'Forget about her, she is not worth it. She is just a whore.' Sasuke thought as he tried to convinced himself to forget her like she was just nothing, nothing worth it, that she is just the same like other girls who will flaunt in front him because of his fame, clan and loo-. His train of thought were cut. when he heard someone scream? He got on his feet and and saw that his horse is looking the other way, indicating where the scream came from, he took his katana and walked through out the dark woods. Then he saw a brown haired man laying on the floor in top of someone. He then grabbed the sleeve of his yellow Yukata, and dragged him to the other side. in the corner of his eyes he saw the same girl who plagued his mind just moments ago. the kimono sleeves where off her shoulders, her hair was a mess, pink locks were tangled from the sides of her face as she pull herself together, trying to cover herself. he stopped looking at her when the guy laughed from him and threw a punch which he dodged easily and pointed his katana through his neck._

_"What do you think you are doing? I bought her! I can do whatever I want to her! She is mine!" the guy said as he looked at the katana near his neck then through Sasuke._

_"Not anymore." Sasuke said coldly as the corner of his mouth came up then punched him straight to his face, causing the guy to be knocked off. Sasuke then started to walk away not giving the girl another glance when he heard._

_"W-wait!" the pink haired girl managed to run but stopped when he also stopped but still facing his back on her waiting for her to speak._

_"If you don't have something important to say, forget it." Sasuke said angrily. The dark haired man said as he turned his haid to the left. Surely he really don't know what caused his blood boil. He then started to walked off. When The girl run again and a small thud was heard. _

_"Please, Please don't leave me." the girl said as tears streaming down her face. Sasuke looked at her. Her legs were showing, as he then traced every detail of her as he noticed also that the left sleeve of her kimono were falling off her shoulders then he looked to her eyes, It is the most beautiful eyes that he saw all of his life. But he was cut off when the girl started to fall off. Sasuke was alert again and tried to catch her before her body crushed through the ground. Yeah! that is how they met. _

His thoughts were cut off when his mother called his name with concern.

"Sasuke, are you all right?" Her mother said as she searched for his eyes. He looked away from her. Mikoto sighed and said

"Oh this was really bothering me, does Sakura already told you, or do you managed to find out why was she being sold as a geisha considering the fact that she came from a respectable clan?" Mikoto said as she put her hands on her lap.

"No, she didn't tell me but I over heard her and Neji's conversation awhile ago." Sasuke said shortly not wanting to remember it because he really wanted to kill the man who put her through that humiliating road that she had experienced back then.

'That bastard' Sasuke thought as his knuckles turn white from anger. Mikoto noticed it as she held his right hand and squeeze it and said

"Sasuke, what happened?" Mikoto said with concern look on her face

"She isn't that kind of a woman, that Honuzuki! He sold her that night!" Sasuke shouted angrily as shock went through his mother face.

"What a terrible thing." Mikoto said as she covered her mouth using her left hand.

" Then this marriage! Forcing her to something that she doesn't want to do , leaving her no choice! And this is because of her uncle! It's just that I don't want to marry her, I just- I just don't want to put burden to her, I might not be good enough for her, I might just hurt her." Sasuke said as Mikoto hug him and pull him towards her and rest his head through her chest and mumbled.

"If only Itachi was here, maybe, just maybe he would want to marry her, and- and take care of her." Sasuke said as a hot and unkwon liquid run through his cheeks as his mother shushed him and put her right hand on his back and moved it up and down as the other held his head.

"Sasuke, that is why I am telling you be good to her, I always found you both fighting. I will not put you to this situation if I know that she is not the one for you." Mikoto said as she smiled and added.

"Remember the time when you two had not talk to each other for almost a week because you called her a whore. But when the dinner came, and you hadn't showed up and the maid said that you are not feeling well, she finished her food quickly in order to attend to your sickness and make sure you really feel alright.?" Sasuke just nodded. and pulled away and Mikoto run her hands through Sasuke's flawless face and wiped the tears.

"Why are you crying?" Mikoto said at his son as she held his face to looked at her. She then added " Everything will be alright Sasuke. And you are a good man. Now you should sleep young man. You don't want to have a panda eyes on your wedding day, do you Sasuke? Good night my son." Mikoto said as she stood up and turned the lights off and Sasuke stared at her retreating form. He laid down and stared at the ceiling ' _'She is always there for me giving her everything when i don't know the reasons why. Then I was there for her trying to pushed her away, making her feel that no one likes her I really wish, I could be good husband to her.' _Sasuke thought as he darted to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 3 Done!

What will be Sakura's reaction when in fact they decided to tell her on the day of teir wedding. And Sasuke will he still be confused and be afraid for him to hurt her? and yah more flash back to come so find out! But don't forget that I am really open to your opinions and suggestions so please please , pretty please review :) thanks again always stay tuned! :)

love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead CHapter 4 is coming up! maybe on Monday! :)


	4. Is it a good news or bad news

**chapter 4: Is it a good news or bad news**

**okay I have decided to write this chapter and not on monday, why? because i was so damn excited and I don't want to forget the plot for the next chapters up until the end that I made yesterday night. I really stayed late thinking on how to end this hahaha yeah you are right, what you are thinking is right the end of this story will be soon. but I will try to put some twist you know. so don't worry because I will make this a happy ending and that is a promise for all the SASUSAKU fans there outside , I mean you don't want to be reading a story that will only make you cry at the end. I only said that because I hate it when I cry in the end. you know what I mean? okay now enough of me ahahahh so I really hope you like this chapter. I hope for your suggestions I am really open for it thanks and enjoy!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**Flashbacks: ****Italicized**

**thoughts: Example: 'Italicized' **

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura was staring straight at the white ceiling. "How is it like to be married?" Sakura wondered as she turned on her right and stared at the white walls. "Will I be good enough for him? Is he still mad about it?"

Sakura sighted and thought _' I would be lying if I said that I wasn't attracted to him, come on? who isn't this is Sasuke Uchiha we are talking about and besides I was just a girl, a normal girl who is easily attracted to handsome man right, well at least I'm still normal. But he is a jerk sometimes, yeah! a total jerk. But I managed to like him this past two months, the way he took care for me when I am not feeling well. He may not said it but I can see through his eyes. I love it when he makes me feel that I am something to him, that I am imporatant to him. But he is a bastard! How many times did he called me dirty, worthless, useless, weak woman? Yah right! It's so damn many that I can't count it. But he is good I can see through him, that somehow he has a good heart, and just awhile ago, can you believe it? he said sorry and I really think he let his pride down by saying it, too bad I can't make him say it again, the nerve of him! Fine he was right, I somehow liked it really but at the same time afraid? Maybe afraid of getting hurt, or afraid of loving him without getting any in return. But maybe someday our marriage would be just like tou-san and kaa-san, they are arranged marriage but they learnt how to love each other, that is the only hope if I fall in love with him, I mean there is a lot of possibilities, I'm a girl he's a boy in one roof, you know what I am talking about. they said that you will probably like someone when you spent you every minute, every hours of your life with them and as I can see, Sasuke wasn't that hard to love, Because like I had said I like the jerk sometimes. arrhhhhggg why is this so hard to understand! Fine! I admit it to myself I like him, but it was just a crush, yeah just a crush, crush Sakura, just crush nothing more nothing else got your drift!?' _as she poked her head slightly before drifting to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pink lock spread through the black sheets, her right leg was swinging in the side of the bed as the other stayed on the bed comfortably. Her tiny arms were spread to each side of her tiny form. Her door slid open as the someone approached her quietly as possible. the said person tried to reached her shoulder and shook her slightly. She opened her eyes slowly and only to be met by darkness.

_'Darkness? It is still dark'_ she thought as she spun around that person and started sleeping again.

"Haruno-sama, Please get up already, we have so many things to prepare." the servant with red hair that is tied in a low ponytail that reaches her mid back said as she kneel down gently not allowing her beige kimono to be crumpled as she still shook her from her sleep. The said lady groaned _'Why they are waking me up at this hour!? It is 4 am in the morning for god's sake.'_ She sat up and rubbed her eyes gently as she looked at her adorable face and asked politely.

"Why, What is the occasion?" Sakura yawned and was about to close her eyes again when she heard her small voice.

"It's your wedding day Haruo-Sama, didn't they tell you?" The red haired girl said as calm as possible with a smile on her pink lips. The moment Sakura heard wedding, her eyes widened and totally slapped herslef to see if she was dreaming.

"Ouch! Oh my god! Why didn't they tell me? Why all of a sudden?!" Sakura said as she stood up and kneel down beside the woman as she held her shoulders and shook her backward and forward.

"Oh! maybe they wanted to surprise you Haruno-sama. You are so lucky to be married with Sasuke-sama. He was one of the finest man in our clan. Really you two look good together, a perfect couple indeed." The red haired woman said as she stood up together with Sakura and led her to the baths and added. "Now, you have to look good on your first wedding day. Don't you dreamed of being the beautiful girl in the whole wide world on your wedding?" The girl just giggled and waited for Sakura to took off her clothes. She then handed her a white towel to wrapped it on her tiny form before she sunk in the hot water. As Sakura sunk in she though of certain man. 'I_s he okay with this?'_ but then her thoughts were cut off when the red head started pouring shampoo on her hair then bath wash and made Sakura scrubbed her self. She then started to exfoliate her especially on her legs arms and feet and said "Your skin should felt good. So that master Uchiha will like it on your honeymoon tonight!" her tone with excitement only made Sakura shiver.

'_Eww, there is no way that I am going to loose it whit him tonight! no way! But this is the chance to see his body, I mean they said Sasuke is so mus cular, was he also muscular dow- Oh! don't you ever think about it Sakura, you are dirty, dirty and naughty woman!'_ She scolded herself as a red thing was already evident on her face. It is a good thing that the baths were full of hot water. The water really saved her form embarrassment then the red head girl took a pale of water and rinse her thoroughly.

She then wrapped a new white towel on her body and exited the baths. She led Sakura through the mirror with table full of make up. when the girl was about to put a concealer on her Sakura tried to pull away. "Oh no! Haruno-sama you won't go anywhere." the red head tried to corner her so that Sakura can't escape. More and more make up was put to her face but Sakura didn't go easy on her, why? Of course she being a stubborn one, she let the red haired girl chase her and when she will corner Sakura, she will try to put some mascara, a beige eye shadow and many behind those paper doors, Uchiha Mikoto is standing, her right hand was on her tiny lips covering it so that the giggles that was escaping from it wouldn't be heard. She was there wanted to pay a visit to Sakura, to check if she is okay. But it seems that she will be fine.

Two hours later, Sakura looked through the mirror in front of her,she saw her reflection and was now making a scowl face. '_Why did she have to put a lot of makeup when there is no difference with or without that damn thing!'_ Sakura thought as she heard her said again.

"Oh don't be like that Haruno-sama! You are getting married, try putting a smile on your face will ya? Sasuke-sama will love you if he saw you today!" the red haired girl cheered up and down as she tried to stretched the corners of Sakura's pink lips trying not to destroy what she had work hard for two god damn hours. Sakura looked at her and felt bad when she saw that the red hair that was neatly tied in to a ponytail was now a mess, her calm face was now full of sweat with all of the chasing they made. She then looked at the mirror and eyed herself and smiled lightly and said. "I really hope he will appreciated it Mina-san." Sakura said as she smiled to her, no grinning to her and then small laughter from the two women on the room that can be heard outside the halls of the Uchiha compound.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4 done!**

**So, is it really okay with Sasuke about this whole marriage?**

**Will Sasuke like her or be captivated when he sees her on their wedding or not?**

**will something happen on their honeymoon?~~~ come find out **

**But don't forget that I am really open to your opinions and suggestions so please please , pretty please review :) thanks again always stay tuned! :)**

**( A SPECIAL THANKS TO THEM:)**

**To:**

**Black Witch Cat **

**Rinoagirl89**

**Jade36963**

**The three of you inspired me more to continue this story, the moment I saw your names on the screen, I was jumping so high, that you all appreciated it. I mean I was really loosing it when I realized that no one was reviewing, so many thoughts had crossed my mind that maybe this story wasn't good enough. So I was really thankful, thank you so much love you! Please keep on staying with me :)**

**love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead CHapter 5 is coming up! maybe on Monday or tonight I don't know. hahaha I hope laziness won't struct me and stay with me the whole night. :)**


	5. honeymoonlikenoother

**chapter 5: #Honeymoonlikenoother**

**I am so sorry to kept you all waiting. I was about to post it last sunday night but I was so sleepy because it was already past one in the morning so I decided to just saved it. Then yesterday I was about to post it when my laptop shut off. But now it was already okay! So I hope you like it! :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**Flashbacks: Italisized**

**thoughts: Example: 'Italisized' **

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigious clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sasuke who slept late last night was still sleeping with his blanket only covering his pelvis downwards. Then someone,wearing an orange yukata with a gong on his hand barged in his room and yelled loudly "Rise and Shine teme!" as he made an irritating sound from that golden gong in his hand that make Sasuke glared at his blond haired friend.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke yelled as he abruptly sat up from his bed and rubbed his ears..

"Teme! It is already six in the morning and have you forgotten that today was your wedding? Aren't you excited? Especially on your honeymoon~!" Sasuke's blond friend said as he moved his blond eyebrows up and down.

"I don't like her anyway, why would I try to put some effort?" Sasuke retorted back as he stood up and added "And I'm not a pervert like you." and walked through his shower. As his friend started to hear water flowing, he started to bugged him "Of course teme, you're just saying it. I mean this is the first time I saw you look someone that way, not even your ex. This is also the first time I saw you so concern about someone, when in fact she is a girl. Do you get what I mean? You hate being around girls because they flaunted in front of you. But I know you see Sakura different with them do you? And you are just a man, and every man needs it. It is man's nature to crave for it. Besides, you two will be married so, I guess it wasn't illegal." His blond friend said as he paced through his room as he gestured his hands side by side as if Sasuke can see him.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke started taking his yukata off his body and stepped at the shower then turned it on as he looked up with his eyes closed and thought._ ' Did she already knew that today was their wedding day? Is she really not going to fight for her rights? Is she really going to give up and decided to stay with the man that she really don't want to spent her whole life? Will he managed to be good husband to her? Will he not hurt her in any form?' _Questions run through his mind when he heard his blond friend talked "Of course teme, you're just saying it. I mean this is the first time I saw you look someone that way, even your Ex. This is also the first time I saw you so concern about someone, when in fact she is a girl. Do you get what I mean? You hate being around girls because they flaunted in front of you. But I know you see Sakura different with them do you? And you are just a man, and every man needs it. It is man's nature to crave for it. Besides, you two will be married so, I guess it wasn't illegal." Sasuke just shook his head slightly as he cleaned himself. If it is someone who will talked to him openly about his ex, he will surely, surely will not hold back and punched him square in the face. But this is Naruto that we are talking about, Naruto knew him like any other would, Sasuke can talked to him openly, and when I said openly, I really mean openly. If Sasuke have sex life, and the dobe will bugged him about it he will surely tell it to him just to make him shut up. But faced it people, the Uchiha prodigy don't have experience to the other gender.

He just kept quiet because he knew that Naruto really do have a point. He really saw Sakura differently, She doesn't threw herself to him when they first met, she also threw curses to him and tried to push him away. and because of that Sasuke unconsciously grew a liking of her to the point that he, sometimes spared some glance of the pinkette. Sometimes if she was just injured due to her stubbornness, he will request to the servants to go to sleep and took their rest because he will be the one to take care of her. And this confused the dark haired man. He don't know what he is feeling. Is it pity? Or- Or love?

'No! Not love! That can't be,I should't feel it.' Sasuke thought as he wrapped a towel on his waist to cover his private parts and took another towel to run it through his raven hair. Once he got out of the room he shoved Naruto out.

"What the hell teme!" Naruto tried to go back his room but when he is about to take another step the paper doors closed right in front of his face and pouted.

"Why hide it! I have them too teme!" He yelled and then he heard giggles when some of the servants past through him and he just smiled at them as he scratched his head and heard Sasuke said from his room.

"It doesn't mean you have them, I can let you see through them. Idiot!" Sasuke said as he went out and only to be met by Naruto's grinning face. He just rolled his eyes as he started walking with his violet wedding kimono with a violet haori that has two gold circles designs that were on his shoulders and a white haori himo matching it with a violet hakama then completing his attire with a zori. Naruto just followed him outside the Uchiha compund. Once they are on the street, Sasuke's servants walked beside him, trying to cover him with their white japanese umbrella. Sasuke just walked straight when he heard some of the villagers said. "He really is like a prince. Everything that he do is so good to look at, even walking. He really is a well mannered person don't you think? Haruno-sama is so lucky to be married to him ." Sasuke just ignored it and walked straight to the temple with Uchiha lanterns were held high in every corner of its roof and there he waited for Sakura to come.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was pacing back and forth as she held on to something so tightly. She waited for someone to tell her that she could go out the compound when Mikoto approached her. "Mikoto-sama?"

"Oh! look at you, you are so lovely." Mikoto said as she held Sakura's shoulder and eyed the small thing in her hand.

"Now Sakura, don't be nervous. Do you want me to put that thing on your hair?" Mikoto said as she pointed on the pink pin that Sakura was holding. Sakura looked at her hands and said sadly

"But my headress was already fixed."

"We still have a lot of time my dear and I know that thing is important to you. Besides, I want you to look good on your wedding day." Mikoto said as she turned Sakura around so that her back was facing Mikoto. Mikoto slowly lift her tsuno- kakushi. and placed the Sakura hair pin on the sides of her pink locks as she returned the cover of her hair slowly and neatly and said. "I've always want to have a daughter." Sakura turned to face Mikoto and smiled at her.

"Arigatou MIkoto-sama." She said as she bowed.

"You are always welcome. Now, It is time. Don't get nervous okay? Everything will be fine." Mikoto said as she held on to Sakura's shoulders and pushed her outside the compound.

Soon, Sakura was out. She looked through her sides, her eyes moving left and right. _'I never thought there would be a lot of people, I really wish that I won't mess things up. Tou-san help me please.' _Sakura thought as she secretly crossed her fingers on her sides. after having a not so long walk, she spotted the shrine and entered it and saw Sasuke waiting inside._ 'Oh kami-sama, we are really going to be married and after this ceremony we will be slee- Don't think about that! How many times should I tell you that! But look how he is checking me out! the nerve of him! Why does he have to eyed me like he was stripping me alive!' _ Sakura noticed as how Sasuke's eyes were roaming up and down her then stood side by side to him and soon the shinto priest started the ceremony. They were being purified and was ordered to drink a sake then both read the vows that was written on the book that the priest held infront of them, thus it is being exchange. As the ceremony ended, Sasuke felt someone held on to his right shoulder, he move his head to his left to see who the person is.

"I am so proud of you my son." Fugaku said as he bowed to Sakura who also do the same and he walked passed them and to his wife that is waiting on the entrance of the shrine smiling . Naruto who was standing on the back of his friend nudged him in his left shoulder and said loudly. "Better not make Sakura cry, if that happens I will surely took her away from you!" Naruto held his hands on the air as Sasuke rolled his eyes then Naruto smiled at Sakura who is eyeing the red floor as she blushed by his statement. Sasuke noticed this and got irritated as he started to walked off. Sakura started to run through Sasuke keeping her pace and yelled when she was walking side by side with him "What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke just ignored her question and just walked a liitle bit faster than before and soon they were inside the compound, the servants led them to the separate building where there is only one room. While Naruto who was still smiling with his eyes closed noticed that the newly weds leaved him alone. "Teme! Wait, oh why you!" Naruto said as he waived his right hand on air and started running towards the compound. His right hand was brought up to his eyebrows searching for the Sasuke and Sakura.

"Now where are they?" Naruto said as he moved towards the violet haired servant that has a fullbangs and her hair was reaching her back. He tapped her shoulders and asked

"Hey! Do you know where Teme is? I mean Sasuke! hhehehehheheh." Naruto asked as he scratched his head. The dark haired girl shuddered as a hand touched her. She then looked at his goofy face that was inches away from her, which causes her pale face to go red. Naruto noticed her red face and put his left hand on her forehead. "Are you okay? Are you not feeling well?" The said girl's face became redder then she fainted. Before she hit the rocky ground, Naruto caught her and asked himself. "Did I do something wrong? Now I can't find them." Naruto said with disappointment but then he stared at the girl who was on his arms and smiled and carried her towards the servant's quarter. Once he entered it, the servants with confused face plastered on their face said "Hyuga-sama!" and took her in his arms. Naruto handed her as he scratched his head and thought '_Hyuga? So it means that she is not a servant_.' Naruto though as he pouted then something crossed his mind again. He was about to enter the room fully when they pushed him outside. "Uzumaki-sama! You can't enter the room."

"Nani! What! Why!" Naruto was tip toeing but he can't see clearly as the servants were pushing him. When he was about to peek, the door shut down straight to his face and thought _'Why does it have to happen to me twice for today!' _Naruto being an idiot that he is, slid the door again, slowly and quietly so that no one will notice him. As soon as everything was cleared to him as to why he was not allowed inside, his cerulean eyes widened in shock and was staring at the dark haired girl's place. The servants are undressing her to wipe her still red face. Then someone noticed him and yelled. "Uzumaki-sama! Get out of here!" Naruto blinked twice then noticed a wooden sandals were being thrown on his direction so he closed the door as fast as he can. As he closed the door the wooden sandals hit the paper doors with a small 'thud'. Naruto heaved a sight and said loudly. "Sorry, I wasn't really peeking, I just wanted to know where teme was! I mean Sasuke!" his back was facing the doors.

"You can't be there too! Fugaku-sama ordered us not to bother them, besides there are servants who are outside theie room, they can't allow you to enter." He heard one of the servants and decided to just go home and bothered teme if he will have time again.

'_Maybe tomorrow, I guess.' _Naruto thought as as he made his way towards his way home.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

As soon he saw Sakura, He can't keep his eyes on her. and can't stop to look at her every curves.

She had her white tsuno-Kakushi that is covering her kanzashi on her head. He was now looking at her chest. _'It wasn't that big, wasn't samll eith-, what the hell! I am not thinking of it right?! You are an Uchiha! You can't have feelings for her! Besides this is just an arrange marriage! No feelings or strings attached.' _as Sakura stood beside him and soon the ceremony started. Then it ended after one hour. When he was about to leave the shrine a hand tapped his shoulder. she looked through his left and saw his father and heard him said. "I am so proud of you my son." Sasuke just ignored it and thought _'Being proud of me after you've pushed me to do something I don't want to do!' _ His thoughts were cut off as soon Naruto nudged him at his left shoulder and said loudly on his left ear. "Better not make Sakura cry, if that happens I will surely took her away from you!" Sasuke rolled his eyes then Naruto smiled at Sakura who is eying the red floor as she blushed by his statement. Sasuke noticed this and got irritated as he started to walked off. Sakura started to run through Sasuke keeping her pace and yelled when she was walking side by side with him "What the hell is wrong with you!" Sasuke just ignored her question and just walked a little bit faster than before and soon they were inside the compound, the servants led them to the seperate building where there is only one room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They reached the building after the sun sets, the doors were being opened for the couple, Sasuke then entered then Sakura. Sakura just roamed her emerald eyes in awe as her pink glossy lips parted and whispered but was heard by the man who was now sitting on the floor with a square wooden table in front of him "Wow!" She then sat in front of him and stared at him.

"What." Sasuke spated, it wasn't a question but more like a statement.

"Nothing, I just can't believe that we are married." Sakura said as she looked from the tasty foods on the table.

"Just eat." Sasuke said as he started to took his chopsticks and started digging on the food that was on the table ad shoved it to his mouth as he eyed Sakura who is smiling. _'Never seen her smile before.' _The girl yelled. "Itadakimasu!" as she clasped her hands in front of her face. She started to eat the food. She chewed it as she speak. "Yow now, thish reminds meh of my fathersh cook." She then realized that what she did was not proper as she covered her mouth with her tiny hands as she chewed it completely and swallowed it and looked away to Sasuke to saved herself from embarrassment, oh how she wanted for the floor to swallow her completely, and be gone forever.

Sasuke eyed her as he stopped shoving food into his delicate thin lips.

He can not believe that a proper lady, who manage to do her work so gracefully like a princess could be this normal, to not care what she do when she was with him. _'It wasn't the first anyway. A proper lady can't say curses, unlike her.' _ His face went back to its stoic expression as he reached for her face. He sensed Sakura tensed and heard her alert voice "W-what are you doing?!" he just ignored it as he cupped her face and brought his thumb on the corner of her pink lips and wiped the food on her mouth. His thumb brushed through it as he though _'Is it soft?' _ he stared at it as he leaned in closer, wanting to feel it. 'Oh no Uchiha, you're not doing it, come on! retreat that hand of your on her face and stop staring at her lips! Now!' He ordered himself but his body is not listening to him

Sakura backed away and though _'What is he doing? I-is he going to kiss me then -then? Argghhh!' _Sakura slapped his right hand on her face and yelled at him. "What the hell are you doing?! Pervert!" Sasuke was so shocked on his reaction. Why was his body not listening to him and acted on its own.

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you leaning in huh?! You are trying to do something with me don't you?!" Sakura said as she put her right hands on the table and the other on her waist as she leaned on it to get a closer look on his so god damn face. He noticed how close her face was. Using his right hand he pushed her shoulder down making her sit on her the same spot where she is seated.

"Mina-san" Sasuke called as he waited for the said girl to come. Soon, a red haired girl appeared and bowed, as soon she realized on why Sasuke called her, she cleaned the wooden table and heard Sakura said in a low tone voice of her "Thank you Mina-san." She made her way at the door and bowed before completely exiting the room. Leaving the couple alone. they talked for a while then thirty minutes had past, little did the couple know that behind those closed paper doors, four servants were seated on the floor, just three meters away. They were lowering their head and smiling when they heard Sakura's moans. "Ahhh! That hurts!" and then another one "Not fair Uchiha!" and then another one "I-Itai! Sasuke-mou!" When they are sure that both couple are doing it they left the building and started to report at Fugaku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Fugaku is waiting on his room when one of the servants stand behind his closed doors and sat on the cold wooden floor and happily "Fugaku-sama, It is a success. Sakura-sama will soon bear a child."

"Very well then." Fugaku said as he dismissed the servant and thought _'Knowing Honuzuki, he might order Sakura to divorce Sasuke thus a child is needed in order for this whole thing to work completely. By bearing a child, It seals the marriage completely thus, making the alliance more stronger.' _he then stood up and went to join wife in bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They all thought that the couple did it but they were all wrong.

**Flash Back**

_"Now what to do?" Sakura said as she rested her both elbow on the wooden desk and rest her chin on her hands as she looked at him. _

_"Hn." Sasuke grunted as he crossed his arms on his hardened chest as he looked away as he noticed the cleavage that was showing on the girl that is in front of him. 'What the fuck Sasuke!' He mentally slapped himself and remembered Naruto's statement that morning. " And you are just a man, and every man needs it. It is man's nature to crave for it. Besides, you two will be married so, I guess it wasn't illegal." _

_'No, you are a good man Sasuke. Your mother taught you to respect someone, especially a woman. Besides You don't like her right. You are supposed to not like her.' Sasuke thought as he looked at her straight in the face because she was talking now._

_"Ah! I know, why don't we play rock, paper, scissor and if you loose you have to hit my wrist using you index and middle finger. What d'ya say?" Sakura said with an excitement as she grinned on him._

_"No." Sasuke said with a cold voice. Sakura just pouted in return. He looked at her puppy eyes as she pleaded "Besides we are not doing anything." _

_Sasuke sighted and said "Fine." 'It won't hurt anyway, besides this is the chance to get back at her for all that she had done to me this evening. She is so clueless on how hard it is for me to hold back. Wait, I am not holding back,I just hate her that is why I am getting back at her. That's right I hate her, hate her! So I am making her life miserable, just how miserable my life is.' Sasuke thought as they played _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Inside Sakura's room the two is still playing it. Sakura was caressing her wrist that is now red due to Sasuke's beating.

"Mou! Sasuke! why are you always winning it is not fair!" Sakura said as she hesistantly handed her wrist to him.

"You are the one who is being unfair, we have an agreement that if someone looses he or she will receive the punishment." Sasuke smirked and took her wrist as he positioned his index and middle finger on her tiny red hot wrist and raised it. As soon it touches her skin she winced to the pain that the Uchiha had caused her.

"The game is over!" Sakura said as she pouted and eyed her wrist worriedly. She snapped her head up when she heard him chuckled.

"Now you are ending it because you are loo-." He was smiling when he said that and was cut off when he heard what his wife had said.

"Y-you laugh! and smile!"Sakura said as she pointed at his direction and smiled widely at him. Sasuke stopped what he was doing and glared at her.

"Hn."

"You know what you should stop saying that! It wasn't a word ya' know! and besides you should start smiling. It really fits your handsome face." Sakura said as she smiled at him.

"Handsome huh? So I am good looking according to you." Sasuke teased her as she furrowed her pink eyebrows and glared at him.

"I didn't say it!" as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he is smirking at her.

"Now you are saying it again!" She stood up went to their room where the beds is located. The Uchiha followed her as he removed his haori and folded it neatly and placed it on the wooden floor beside his zori that was placed on the sides of the bed room door and beside it was Sakura's zori too.

'Now where is the beds? How come there is only one?' Sakura thought as she feared with horror. The Uchiha raised his eyebrows "what are you looking for?" Sasuke said as he got closer to Sakura. When he tapped her shoulders, Sakura turned to him as she held on to her chest protectively. The Uchiha raised his eyebrows once again and ignored her as he went his way towards the bed when Sakura tugged his sleeves, making him stopped.

"Where do you think you are going?" Sakura asked as she let go of Sasuke's sleeves

"Where do you think I am going? Of course to the bed to get some rest. Idiot." Sasuke backed the question at her as he turned around but walked towards the bed when Sakura stopped in front of him with her arms spread to her sides, not allowing him to walk closer to the bed. The Uchiha looked at her quizzically, as he noticed her backing away and when she reached the white fluffy bed, she laid her back on it with her foot and arms spread all over not allowing the Uchiha prodigy to sleep on it, not even sit on it. But Sasuke just ignored as he pushed her to the left effortless. "What are you doing?!" Sakura sat as she looked at her husband and threw a pillow at is back.

"I am going to sleep." The Uchiha said as he laid down with his back facing her. Sakura grabbed his arms and said "No! not here!" The Uchiha just glared at her and see where her index finger were pointing. He trailed it with his black orbs and saw a bench.

"No. This is my house, so I am going to sleep where ever I want, If you don't like to share this bed with me then you are free to sleep at the bench, or on the floor, where ever you are comfortable. I could careless." Sasuke said as he rested his head on the white pillow once again.

"Why you! Jerk! Jerk! You really are a jerk!" Sakura said as she just sat at the bed. Ten minutes later she felt cold so she put her hands inside the comforter to make it warmer then her eyes were slowly closing and opened when she felt Sasuke moved. She was so surprise when Sasuke was staring straight at her and got up. "What the hell are you doing?!" Sasuke said as he noticed her pale lips and reached for her cold hands and started rubbing blowing on it to make her feel warmer. She looked through his eyes as he continue to make her warm, her tiny hands was on his calloused ones. A red tint slid across her face as she felt Sasuke'e hot breath. It is a good thing that it is somehow dark in the room. When Sasuke was finished rubbing and blowing on her cold hands he patted the empty side of the bed. Sakura just stared at him quizzically.

"Idiot. I said come over here." Sakura went their and sat beside him. He was about to laid back when she heard her asked him.

"Umm.. how can you removed this? It is heavy and hurts my neck. Could you please help me." Sakura asked as she pointed on the headdress

"Do it yourself." Sasuke said as he laid back and pull the covers up to his chin. Sakura shook him, but the Uchiha completely ignored her.

"Please. I will do anything, just help me remove this damn thing!" Sakura pouted as her hands still holding his sleeves. Sasuke perked up when he heard her say _'I will do anything'._ The Uchiha turned around to looked at her evilly and asked. "You'll do anything?"

"Y-yes!" Sakura said nervously as she thought '_Why do I feel that something is going bad, I should not said that! Now I am really an idiot.'_ Sasuke sat up with a smirk plastered on his face and went to her back. Sakura noticed this and said "Stop smirking Uchiha!" as she winced when she felt that some of her hair was also pulled out when he started to took the tsuno- kakushi off of her head. He then placed it on the side of the bed. Sakura heard him sigh and said "I really don't know why do they had to put so many kanzashi on my head, and a lot of hair pins. It is really heavy!" as she reached to cupped some on her head when sasuke tapped her small hands.

"Ow! What the hell!" She yelled as she caressed her left hand and was about to looked at him but Sasuke held her head tightly and said "Will you stop holding it! and stop moving your head!" Sasuke continued to took some hair pins which caused Sakura to winced as he handed her the pins, which Sakura took on her left hand. Sakura looked at the pins on her hand as she traced the pink locks that was attached on the ends of the pin, her eyes widened "What the hell Uchiha! Are you trying to pull my hair and make me go bald!" She yelled as she threw her fist on the air. Sasuke just ignored her and took of the Kanzashi that was full of Sakura flowers and some of the chopsticks that was on her hair and threw it on the side of the bed. He was about to took the last pin that was on the side of her head when her hand stopped him.

"No! I will be the one to took this of, You might threw it harshly!" Sakura said as she glared at him.

"You should be thankful! Because I did that for you. Now will you shut up and make me have my rest." Sasuke said as he laid back and turned around so that his back was facing her. Sakura's face was fuming with anger and said. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling me wha-." She was cut off when he said his back still facing her "I thought you will do anything? Just for this night please . !" Sasuke finished it with the emphasis on the last part of his sentence. Sasuke was about to go back to sleep when he felt that Sakura was doing something that made him turned around and sat up.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke said as one of his eyebrows went up waiting for her to answer as she continued to shoved a lot of white pillow in between them. Sasuke threw it out across the room when she yelled. "What are you doing?!"

"Throwing it. Isn't it obvious or are you just plain stupid." He said sarcastically when she glared at him.

"Then stop trowing it!" Sakura said as she got up and picked the two pillows that Sasuke had threw across the room then placed it again in the middle of the bed and glared at him and said. "Don't you dare threw it again!" The Uchiha just ignored her threw the other one.

"Ahhhh! What is wrong with you!" Sakura yelled irritably as she spanked him with a pillow on his face.

"It is so tight in here! Can't you see , stupid!" Sasuke said as he threw death glare at her red face.

"Well, I don't fucking care!" Sakura yelled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sasuke was about to threw the white pillow when Sakura stopped him."Now tell me how sure I am that you won't do anything to me!" Sasuke just laughed, yeah you heard me right he did laugh.

"So, you are doing it because of that. Just like what I had said, even if you are naked right now, I wont give a damn woman." Sasuke said in between his laughs as he turned around and laid again and tried to sleep.

"Why you!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow real hard on his back to the point that the pillow landed on the floor.

"Arhhggg! Bastard!" Sakura gave up and just laid on the other side of the bed, She turned around angrily so that her back was now facing his back to. She tried to calm herself before she decided to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5 done!**

**so Sasuke is softening a litle bit , don't you think, But will it last long?**

**So stay tuned people ~ :)**

**Don't worry people, soon, Sasuke and Sakura will do it just wait okay?**

**But don't forget that I am really open to your opinions and suggestions so please please , pretty please review :) thanks again always stay tuned! :)**

**love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead CHapter 6 is coming up! maybe on wednesday! :)**

**To **

**Black Witch Cat and ****PineapplexFudge Angel**** - hey I'm so sorry but I think I will not continue the other story because it was so messed up. But maybe if I have time the next summer, i will try to fix it.**

**meriamdz - thanks again and I really appreciated it :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Tsuno Kakushi - is a hood that covers the horns of the wife thus showing her obedience to her husband.**

**kanzashi- it is the decorative ornamnets that was placed on the hair of the bride.**

**violet haori - is like a kimono jacket that a guy wear.**

**white haori himo- is placed on the guy's waist. it is usually circle in shape **

**zori- is the wooden slipper.**

**If you can't imagine it just looked for it in google :)**


	6. Confused Feelings

**chapter 6: Confused feelings.**

**I am so sorry to kept you all waiting. I had trouble writing this chapter. So I had two days to fixed it so yeah. But anyway I hope you like it! :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**Flashbacks: Italisized**

**thoughts: Example: 'Italisized' **

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The sun light peeked through the window, as it was the the only light in the dark room. Every minutes passed. The sun get higher as its lights struck the pale white porcelain skin of the girl who was laying on her side with her back facing her husband. It gets hotter as the sun light pierced through her skin and burned it. She slowly opened her green eyes but not fully for her vision to adjust to the light. She slowly rubbed her eyes and stopped when she felt something heavy on her waist. Her eyes shot open, she slowly sat up but something stopped her form doing so. Something was on her waist and it was getting tighter when she moved. Nervousness came up to her like a flowing water. She slowly turned her head towards it and she saw an arm that was snaked into her tiny waist. Holding it like she is somehow a teddy bear and that she was owned. She traced her eyes up through the arm then to whom it belongs.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura abruptly sat up and pulled the covers up to her chest. Her eyes scanned through the mattress then through the floor. _'Where did those pillow go?' _ When she can't find them she glared through the back of the Uchiha _'The pervert might know where the fuck are those!'_

"What the hell woman!" Sasuke hissed with annoyance as he sat up on the side of the bed as he rubbed his temples to ease his now growing headache due to Sakura's yelling.

"You know what the problem is Uchiha! Don't play dumb. Now tell me what did you do to me?!" Sakura yelled at the top of her lungs as she pointed her index finger towards her. Her question made the Uchiha to shift from his position to his right. his right leg was resting on the mattress while the other was on the wooden floor and looked at her from her fuming face then to her chest then to her knees. Sakura shivered from Sasukes' roaming eyes.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?! Quit staring pervert!" Sakura yelled and Sasuke get back at her face again.

"I didn't do anything." He said as he turned around and ignored her. He closed his eyes because he is still god damn sleepy if only this woman did not screamed. Sasuke felt something on his back. He was rocking back and forth but not to hard for the pressure on his back was so weak. Sakura was pushing Sasuke using her small back. "Hey! You are not ignoring me are you?!"

"..."

"Oh you jerk! And where did you put all the pillows? Speak!" Sakura said as she continued to pushed Sasuke. Three minutes later Sakura got exhausted and gave it as she leaned on his broad hard back.

"hah! You are not going to tell me are you?" Sakura panted as she still leaned on his back as she moved her head to the left to looked at him. In her peripheral vision she saw his eyes are closed. "Perverted jerk!" She said to herself but it was so quiet in the room to be able to reached the ears of the mighty Uchiha. The Uchiha then pushed her using his back too as he leaned backwards. The force was not so strong but because of Sakura's unpreparedness and weakness as woman she stumbled forward as she hit her face flat on the mattress. She pulled up using her tiny palms and supported herself and sat up as her legs was on each side of her body. She caressed her tiny pointed nose and turned around to glared at him. "What was that for."

"To get back at you idiot." Sasuke said still not moving from his position since this morning.

"I should be doing that! When you have your arms on my waist like this and then you completely ignore me and denying that you didn't do anything! Now tell me how the hell should I trust and believe you when you said you didn't do anything! " Sakura said as she was mimicking on how does Sasuke's long arms snaked through her. But then again the Uchiha ignored her and stood up making his way through the bath. He opened the door and stopped. "It doesn't mean I hugged you, I already did something. As if I did hugged you. I'd rather die than hugging and fucking you." He said as he entered the room. He doesn't know how pissed Sakura is.

Sakura put her pillow on her face and screamed. "Hmmmmphhh!" She waited for her so called husband to come out of the room. _'What took him so long?! He's been there for fucking thirty minutes now! What is he? as she?' _She stormed out of the bed and marched towards the bath door. She knocked loudly as if she was breaking the wooden door. She banged for a few times again when she heard him yelled. "What do you want!"

"Hurry up jerk! I wanted to pee." Sakura said as she hold on to her lower abdomen as she jumped and jumped in order to stopped it from going out of her system. The Uchiha of course ignored her again. _'The nerve of him!'_ She was about to knock when the doors opened in front of her and was greeted by Sasuke's abs. Her eyes widened _'Oh Kami-sama! Why do this to me?' _She thought as her jaw dropped, leaving her mouth open. as she traced Sasuke's body, from his abs to her chiseled chest then to his broad shoulders. She was pulled out of her day dreaming when Sasuke's husky voice came through her right ear as he whispered sexily, making Sakura shivered the moment his hot breath touched her ears. His lips brushed through her earlobes. "Of course not! Now get away from me pervert!" Sakura said and brought her hands up to her face to cover her eyes as red tint crossed her cheeks and pushed sasuke aside.

"Now look who is talking." Sasuke said smirking as he looked through her retreating back and closed the door so hard that it will fell off the hinges.. The Uchiha really know how to get into her nerves.

Once the door is closed. She leaned in there for a while and rested her head on it. Her hands was on her chest, trying to stopped her racing heart. 'Oh my god! Why do I feel this way. I-its nothing like I don't see before. I hate him! I really hate him!' Sakura though as she remebered what Sasuke whispered through her "You like what you see?" Her face became redder as she remembered how Sasuke whispered it through her ear. How sexy Sasuke did it. How his lips slightly touched her -. _'Stop thinking about it Sakura! And he! The hell he asked me! I wasn't drooling right? I did not look like I am drooling? Yeah! I wasn't.' _ Sakura convinced her self as she sunk in through the hot water and moaned as the water comfort her and making her forget the events in her head. She hummed a song through her tiny supple lips and took a shampoo as she rubbed the cherry liquid on her pink locks and played with it as she held all of her short pink hair up '_Now do I look like a shark? Or a walking Ice cream?' _She thought as she twirl her hair up like an ice cream cone and giggled. She then reached for the soap and rubbed it through her leg as arms and through her private parts. She spent more hours bathing then she stood up and took a white robe and covered her body and took another clean towel to rubbed it on her hair. She made it to the same room expecting her husband to be there but she was greeted with an empty messy room. _'Now he leaves me without saying anything! What a big jerk he really is!' _ Sakura waled through the bed and noticed a gold kimono that has a big dark blue camella on the waist and dark blue petals scattered all over the dress and noticed at the back of the collar, a familiar symbol, the Uchiha fan. She picked it up and jumped in horror when she heard a servant had spoken " Uchiha-sama said that you should wear it."

"Of course! It's beautiful." Sakura smiled at the servant as she untie the robe on her waist and let it fall on the wooden floor and shoved her arms on both sleeved and the servant helped her by fixing the kimono. Sakura held her arms up, just the same height of her shoulders so that the servant can fixed her red obi properly.

"Sakura-sama, Do you wished to make your hair and make up done?" The servant asked as she lowered her head, waiting for Sakura to answer.

"No thank you." Sakura said as soothed her outfit and took the sakura hair pin and shoved her bangs away from her delicate face and pinned it at the side. The servant then bowed and made her way to the bed to clean it. The moment Sakura saw the pillows under the bed, she though_ 'That is why I didn't see them. How did it get there? Oh why am I asking, the pervert might shoved it there.' _Sakura helped her by picking it up. The servant noticed it and asked Sakura to stopped.

"Sakura-sama, please. Let me do that. If Uchiha-sama sees it, I might get fired." The servant pleaded as she took the pillow from Sakura's hands.

"But I just wanted to help, Sasuke and I was the reason on why this room is a total disaster." Sakura said as she pleaded to help the servant. But the servant started to shoved her out of the room.

"You don't have to worry Sakura-sama besides it is my job. Now Mikoto-sama together with the rest of the family is waiting for you in the main building, on the dinning hall perhaps." The servant said as she smiled and noticed Sakura's uneasiness. "Why only now? I mean why you only said it now? Oh my god! I can't be late. I will get going then." Sakura said as she stormed off.

She got lost for a while._ 'Oh my, why now! Sakura remember it! You just walked in here yesterday! Don't tell me you forgot it already.'_ She panicked as she decided to just walked straight

"That jerk! He leaved me on purpose! I can't believe him! I hate you Uchiha! I really do!" Sakura said as she found her way out. She run as fast as she could, She made through the dinning hall. Before she entered. She breathed twice to catch her breath and calmed herself. She fixed her hair and her kimono then she appeared right before the pair of three balck orbs. When she made her way towards them. She noticed that Sasuke was looking at her with boredom plastered on his face as he stuffed a bread on his mouth. Sakura smiled and bowed "Ohayougozaimasu. Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama." She sat beside Sasuke. Fugaku just nodded to acknowledge her while Mikoto smiled as she took her plate and handed her a piece of bread and asked. "So? How was your night? Is it good? Did you got to have a rest?" Mikoto smiled at her lovingly as she waited for her answer. She opened her mouth to answer when Sasuke answered for her. "Of course she is. She snored so loudly that I hardly sleep." Sasuke mocked at her as he smirked widely when he noticed how embarrased the said girl who is seating beside him looking on her lap. Sakura put her hands on his legs which caused the Uchiha to nearly spit the water that is entering his dry mouth. Sakura smiled through his parents and said "Oh Sasuke was really funny. He always tell jokes when I am around." as a small delicate laugh escaped her lips as she pinched Sasuke's right leg. The Uchiha put her hands away and glared at her, telling her to fucked off . Mikoto noticed the action that was being changed by the couple in front of her. "Oh Fugaku, looked at them, Don't you think they looked lovely?" Mikoto said as she held her husbands' hand that was on his lap and squeeze only closed his eyes and nodded.

_'Lovely you say? Just keep smiling, I will wiped it off of your face you two face bitch!' _Sasuke thought as he continued to glared at her. Sakura just smiled sweetly and thought_ 'Hah! That's what you get Uchiha!' _She looked away as she started to eat in silence.

"Oh Sasuke, the servants told me that Naruto was here. Oh we should go now, we have many things to do, now if you may excused us." Mikoto said as she started to stand up and excused herself and her husband. "Sakura, feel free in the house okay?" Sakura smiled and bowed. Sasuke who was on her side started to stand up and leave. Sakura noticed it and pouted. "You're leaving so soon _honey_?" Sakura teased him with the last word in the sentence. Sasuke ignored her which made Sakura to frown. She stood up as well and followed him from behind. She tapped his back which made Sasuke's black orbs to twitched in annoyance and said "Where are you going?"

"..." Sasuke was holding himself to not snapped at the pinkette from behind. He might just do something or say something that Sakura can't handle.

"Are you going to ignore me again?" Sakura said as she tip toed to Sasuke's right.

"..."

"Ya!" She smacked his back so hard. 'That's it!' Sasuke thought as he pushed Sakura harshly to the wall, he held on to her tiny shoulders tightly which caused the pinkette to yelped.

"What are you doing. Let go of me!" Sakura squirmed, trying to get off his gripped. Sasuke pushed her further and held her in place. Sakura eyed him with horror. Hell she was so afraid this time, she never see Sasuke so mad at her until now. She tried to free herself but it only made Sasuke to gripped her more tightly "O-oow!" Sakura said as she winced in pain. She moved her head to the right and looked away. Sasuke grabbed her chin harshly to forced her to looked at him. She was forcing herself to not let the tears fall off of her eyes.

"Listen! Because I will only say this once." Sakura nodded as she swallowed hard. Sasuke hate it when she nodded, he don't know why. "You should respect me as your husband, Got my drift?" He let go of her and walked away. Sakura flopped down the floor and brought her legs to her chest and hugged herself as she cried.

_'Tou-san! Please come back now.I just want to go home with you and kaa-san.' _She thought as she sobbed and hid her face through her tiny hands.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_'What the hell did I just did?'_ Sasuke said as he continued to walk towards the garden where the dobe was. A flash of pink girl was evading his mind, her eyes was so scared the moment it looked through him. The way her tears threaten to fall down. He hates all of it as he pull his hair and sat on the bench._ 'What the fuck Uchiha! Now what will you do?' _He looked to his side when he heard his friend. "Oi Sasuke! Why did you run off yesterday? Oh I get it! You were jealous because Sakura smiled at me and blushed." Naruto who was wearing an orange yukata and black hakama said as he approached Sasuke and tapped Sasuke's shoulder when he noticed Sasuke's pained expression and asked "Hey teme. What's wrong?" Naruto leaned in the trunk of the tree that was beside the bench that Sasuke was sitting on and crossed his arms on his chest

" I scared her." Sasuke said as he looked through his open palms and it was shaking. _'I can't believe I did that to her' _

_"_You did what?!" Naruto stood up properly as he put his arms on his sides.

"I told myself not to hurt her. But what did I do?" Sasuke said as he still eyed his hands.

"Teme what happened. You can trust me,you know." Naruto said as he sat beside him and looked at Sasuke for a while then to the green grass. Sasuke looked at him and shook is head slightly and looked at the green grass. "I had hurt her, just a while ago. I swear, I didn't want that to happen. I don't know what came through me. I just can't stopped myself. A while ago, tou-san said that Sakura should be going to Haruno residence sooner or later and that he will send her only a bodyguards. He said it will be better if Sakura should be the one telling Honuzuki that we got married so that it will turn out peacefully. So I got pissed off and when she was annoying me, I made her my shock absorb-er. I promised to myself to protect her, to protect her from Honuzuki but it seems that it was the other way around. I was the one causing her pain. If she stay by my side I might hurt her again, much worse, I might do something I will regret my whole life."

Sasuke remembered his conversation with his tou-san

_"Sasuke, I just want you to know that Sakura will be going to Haruno residence alone. And I am planning to tell her about this sooner or later. I just want her to prepare herself." Fugaku said as his wife put a bread on his plate. Sasuke looked at him and glared._

_"What?!" Sasuke yelled as Fugaku opened his eyes to see his son clearly._

_"Is there a problem with that? Besides it will be better for both of our clans. If you go their unannounced, Honuzuki might feel intimidated. He might suspect that your marriage was just a mere plan. Seeing both of you bickering." Fugaku said as a matter of fact. _

_"I will come with her. Sakura is not safe if left alone with Honuzuki. Tou-san I have heard Neji and Sakuras' conversation the other night, before we got married. Honuzuki sold Sakura to be a geisha the same day I brought her here. And Honuzuki is keeping her mother for pleasure. So please let me come with her, I will protect her." Sasuke said as he slammed his right fist on the wooden table. Mikoto reached for his hand and squeezed it as worried crossed her face. _

_"Fugaku-dear, I think Sasuke is right, he might do something bad to her again." Mikoto said as she looked at his husband worriedly._

_" You don't have to tell me that, I am completely aware of it , so I have decided to send her bodyguards. End of discussion."Fugaku said as he continued to eat his breakfast with his eyes closed. Fugaku remembered the night when he and Neji have to talk about the treaty with Honuzuki. Being a meticulous and formal person he is, he decided to wait for Neji in order to give Hiashi a message about their plan. On what the Hyuga will have in return more likely what the Hyuga will benefit from this arrange marriage. But the moment they met. Neji asked him_

_" Fugaku-sama is there another way to maintain the alliances between them and the Haruno clan. Because if Sasuke and Sakura got married, she will have to face her uncle no matter what the consequences are. and I think Sakura can't take it." _

_I'm afraid none. Why?" Fugaku asked as he eyed Neji and waited for his answer. Neji told him the reasons why. "Honuzuki started legalizing prostitution by selling her own niece first. Honuzuki is also raping her mother. That is according to Sakura. It is good thing that Sasuke found her on the same day that she is being sold. I'm just worried about her, I can see, she is still traumatized."_

_"We can't avoid that from happening Neji. But I wil make sure that if I will send her there again, she will be safe. Is that okay with you now?" Fugaku said as he handed the message and added "Give this to your Hiashi. You may go now." Neji accepted the letter and they exchanged bows and leave. Fugaku's thoughts were cut off when he heard his youngest son's loud voice. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his son, straight in his coal eyes._

_"But that won't be enough!"Sasuke yelled as Mikoto lowered her head. after five minuests Sasuke managed to calm down and decided to forget it and deal with it when it is already there. Mikoto snapped her head up and smiled when she saw Sakura._

" Teme, then tell her why you reacted that way, tell her that you are sorry and try to make her understand. Besides, you like her right?" Sasuke head shot up and looked at Naruto.

"Liked her? How can you tell that? You don't know anything." Sasuke said as he looked at the green grass again.

" I am your friend, I know you better than anyone else. Should I tell you this again so that it could get through that hard head of yours? This is the first time I saw you like this Sasuke, So worried and for the first time you are softening to a girl."

"Now that is the problem." Naruto confusedly looked at him and asked

"What is wrong with that? I mean this is the first time I saw you smile when you are with her. The first time I saw you how you stole a glimpse of her. The first time I saw you how you get pissed because she was blushing, and because that blush that was on her face was not intended for you. So tell me what the hell is wrong with that, when you are happy?" Naruto said as he glared at his friend.

"You don't get it. In the first place, we don't like this whole marriage thing. And we barely get along with each other. And in the first place she don't like me and right now she hates me, so what is the fucking point?" Sasuke shook his head as he looked at the Cherry tree that was in front of him.

"You wouldn't know if you won't dragged your ass off there teme! I'll just come back if your head is clear!" Naruto said as he walked off. Leaving the confuse Uchiha behind.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It's been week since the unfortunate incident happened and Sakura hasn't talked to him, hell she won't even looked at him. It is bothering the Uchiha prodigy. Yes she is his wife but why was she avoiding him like he doesn't exist at all. No, you get me wrong, Sasuke still hasn't forgot what he did, It's just that he wasn't used to it, he wasn't used to her quietness. Sasuke was missing the old Sakura, the one who always talked and the one whol annoys the hell out of him. Yes, you are right, Sasuke up until now hasn't apologize to her. It is because of his fucking pride and he thought of Sakura, with her personality, she will always come back to him. Forget everything and move on. But right now he was so fucking wrong.

Sasuke silently eyed her as he followed her every move. She walked from the bath towards their bed, sat on it and laid back. Her back was facing the Uchiha who is staring at her and still sitting on the edge of the soft white mattress. Sasuke reached for the lantern just beside his side of the bed and turned the lights off and shifted so that his back was facing Sakura's and laid. Its pass midnight and Sasuke still can't sleep. Certain pink haired wife was evading his thoughts. Guilt was growing inside of him and bugging him till no end until he heard it again. Uchiha glared at the door of the bath that was in front of wanted to approach her but he can't. He wanted to held her in his arms and tell how sorry he is but he can't and he hate it. He hate it when she was suffering. He hate it when she was hurt and he can't do anything about it. He hate it more when he was the one to cause her pain and because of that the Uchiha made his choice. He forced his eyes to closed and forced himself to ignore her and tried to sleep.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura walking out from the bath as she closed the doors from behind. She felt his gaze on her. What is it in his eyes? Hatred? Disgust? No it wasn't, I'ts guilt. But why? He doesn't even say soory to her. Sasuke wasn't a man who talked to much. A man who his collected. A man who is hard to read but every time I looked through his eyes I can see what he really feels. Sakura made her way through the bed and laid. Her eyes was looking out on the window. _' If he is guilty this whole week then why doesn't he dragged his sorry us in here and admit that he was wrong? But I don't get it It was the first time I saw him so mad, so angry. His eyes pierced through me with the intent to hurt me. But why? Did do something wrong to make him reacted that way? Yah I have been annoying him but he will always get back at me verbally but not like that. There must be something that provoked him to do that. Is it the pinching insident that provoked the Uchiha to get mad? But I should be the one getting mad, He had hurt me right? But I admit it I had my own faults, I crossed the line. I hurt him physically so he had the rights to be mad at me. If he is mad at me, he could just say bad things to me until I cried. I just can't believe that he is capable of doing it. And I was so afraid of him now, to approach him and talked to him. But this is the first time he did that right? Should I give him another chance? if I give a chance again, he might do that again right?' Sakura sighed and added 'But since I had fault in here and if I want our marriage to work, I will dragged my ass off and I can't right now. Maybe tomorrow after I went to the shrine and be brave to face him.'_ Sakura though as she smiled sadly and she closed her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura woke up before Sasuke could. She doesn't want to wake Sasuke. She is still not ready to face and talk to him so she slowly sat up as careful as possible and made her way to their closet. She opened their closet and found some colorful kimonos on the left. She picked the pink one with a sakura flowers scattered on its white obi. She took the kimono with her and entered the bath. Inside the bath, There are two pools in the center . One, filled with cold water and the other is with warm water. She scanned the room and saw the shower on the right corner of the bath. She decided to take a quick shower and to not spend more time in the baths. _'I should make this quick so that I can go back here immediately and besides Sasuke will be awake any time soon.' _Sakura thought as she dried her self and quickly put the kimono on her small frame. She opened the doors slowly and quietly. She tip toed towards Sasuke's side table and took her hair pin. When she got a hold of the pink plastic material. Sasuke stirred which made Sakura freeze for a while. _'Not now Uchiha!' _She quickly snatched the material and held it closer to her chest and run silently towards the doors. She slid it to her left and stepped out and slid it again, closing it completely as she heaved a sigh. _'That was close.'_ She made her way towards the main building and then went outside the Uchiha compound. She went to the same shrine, where she and Sasuke got married. A small smile came to her lips as she remembered that day, her wedding day. "Oh now I've got to look at this shrine perfectly, it is all Sasuke's fault, he made me nervous all the time."Sakura said unconsciously as she grinned and looked up to the tori that was painted in red and have a bell on the center. She goes up the stairs and walked towards the temple. Before she entered the temple she found a box full of incense sticks she picked two and entered the temple. She lighten it up and kneel down the floor and bowed twice. _'Kami-sama, please give me a lot of faith and not let hope die on my heart for this marriage to work just like Tou-san and kaa-san's. But in order to do that, please give me strength and rebuke this fear that I felt for him. I know that he is not that kind of person. I know Sasuke doesn't intend to do that, that something provoke him so can you please tell him to open up at least, so that we can understand one another? So if something like this happen again, we will forgive one another and make our marriage work rather than not talk at all.' _She bowed twice again and stood up and went to the center where she found a golden bowl full of incense sticks that is erected. She placed hers on the center of the bowl. Before she left she bowed twice again and stepped out. _'It will work someday, Kami-sama will help us together with tou-san, just be patient and understanding Sakura, then everything will be alright.' _She thought. Smiled to herself as she walked towards the Uchiha compound with her hands clasped on her back. Sakura stopped at her track when she heard a small faint cry. The smile on her face faded as she searched for the voice. She spun around for a while and saw a little girl in his yellow kimono with her brown hair tied in pig tails crying as she sat on the dirty ground. Sakura made her way towards the kid as she sat in front of the girl and asked "Hey what's wrong?" The girl looked at her as she wiped her tears using both of her hands and said. "I-I can't find my way home." The girl sniffed as she sobbed again. Sakura held her small hands and raised her so she was now on her feet and said "Now get up,It's dirty to sit on the ground. You don't want to get dirty do you?" Sakura said as she dusted the girls kimono. She looked at her again and wiped her tears using Sakura's thumb and said again "Now stop crying, I'm here to help you, Crying is not suited for a pretty girl like you." Sakura smiled as the girl in front of her smiled too. Their heads looked to their right when they heard someone was yelling. "Rina-san!"

The girl in front of her run towards the guy. Sakura watched the brown haired girl approached the guy with the same hair color. His bangs was on the sides of his face 'He looked like Sasuke a lot. It's just that he have brown hair and at the back, it wasn't like a chicken ass.' Sakura grinned at her thoughts and stood up. The brown haired girl was walking on the road as she tugged on the hakama of the guy beside her and her pointing to Sakura. Sakura noticed this so she waited on her spot.

"Look! Nee-san! She was about to help me find you." The girl said as she smiled towards Sakura and added "She is pretty right?!" her hands clasped the sides of her yellow kimono and smiled to his brother then to Sakura.

"Sorry about that, but thank you. You are Sakura Uchiha right? Sasuke-sama's wife. I saw you on your wedding day that is why I know you." The guy babbled and held a hand in front of him. Sakura took it and shook it. Sakura tugged a small stand of her hair behind her left ear and smiled. "You are always welcome and you are?" Sakura asked as the guy just scratched the back of his head and answered. "Daisuke, Uchiha-sama."

"No more formalities. Just Sakura, yeah Sakura will be fine." She smiled sweetly then kneel down and held the girls shoulder. "Next time don't go away with your brother okay? Oh what is your name again?" Sakura said as she waited for the smiling girl to answer.

"Rina, Rina-san!" The girl said as her hands where thrown in the air.

"Now don't cry okay? You are more beautiful if you are always smiling." Sakura said as she patted Rina's head and bid her a good bye. Before she turned around the girl asked as she brought her tiny hands on her chest. "C-Can I see you again?"

"Of course, I leaved in that house, so you can see me more often." Sakura said as she bowed before she left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nee-san. Can you buy that for her." Rina who is seating comfortably on his brother shoulders said as she pointed to the white roses that was on the flower shop.

"Her? Why?" Daisuke said as he looked up to see his sisters' face.

"To thank her." Rina said as Daisuke started walking off. "Hey! I said buy that for her."

"You are crazy. She might took it the wrong way, besides she is the wife of Uchiha Sasuke. If he took it wrongly too, he might kill the hell out of me."

"Then tell mister Uchiha that the flower is from me." Rina said as she tugged his brothers' hair which earn her a glare.

"Whatever." Daisuke turned around and went to the flower shop and brought three white roses and decided to give it to her before the day ends.

**Inside the Uchiha compound**

_'Is he awake yet?' _She thought and hurried to the separate building where they stay and sleep since they were married. She walked when she saw Fugaku standing outside their building. She bowed and said "O-Ohayou, Fugaku-sama."

"I need to talked to you about something." Fugaku said as he bowed too and led Sakura towards the main building and entered the dining hall. _'What could it be?'_ Sakura though with confusion as he sat on his usual place, on the cent of the table. as he nodded for Sakura to sat on his left side. The servants served them with a glass of water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at the glass of water that was in front of her.

"I know it is hard for you. After What he had done to your mother, to your clan and most especially to you."

"Ho-how did you know?" Sakura asked as she tried to remebered if she talked about it with the Uchiha memebers. 'I'm sure I only said it with Neji, not even Sasuke knew that. So how come Fugaku-sama knew about it.'

"It's Neji." His cold voice was heard by the pinkette as her head shot up and looked at him. Her pink lips parted slightly as she eyed him brought the glass on his lips and drunk its content.

Fugaku remembered the night when he and Neji have to talk about the treaty with Honuzuki_. _

_Being a meticulous and formal person he is, he decided to wait for Neji in order to give Hiashi a message about their plan. On what the Hyuga will have in return more likely what the Hyuga will benefit from this arrange marriage. But the moment they met. Neji asked him_

_" Fugaku-sama is there another way to maintain the alliances between them and the Haruno clan. Because if Sasuke and Sakura got married, she will have to face her uncle no matter what the consequences are. and I think Sakura can't take it." _

_I'm afraid none. Why?" Fugaku asked as he eyed Neji and waited for his answer. Neji told him the reasons why. "Honuzuki started legalizing prostitution by selling her own niece first. Honuzuki is also raping her mother. That is according to Sakura. It is good thing that Sasuke found her on the same day that she is being sold. I'm just worried about her, I can see, she is still traumatized."_

_"We can't avoid that from happening Neji. But I wil make sure that if I will send her there again, she will be safe. Is that okay with you now?" Fugaku said as he handed the message and added "Give this to your Hiashi. You may go now." Neji accepted the letter and they exchanged bows and leave. _ Fugaku put his glass down and asked. "I will ask you again. Can you do it yourself and tell him about you being married to my son?"

"I-is Sasuke-kun coming with me?" Sakura said as she lowers her haid and bit her lips.

"I'm afraid he won't. That will only intimidate your uncle if he comes with you." Fugaku said as he looked for Sakura's reaction.

"But-" She was cut off when Fugaku speak again.

"You won't go alone, I will send you body guards." Fugaku said assurely as he looked through Sakura's frighthened face.

"Is that enough?" Fugaku asked as he waited for her answer. Sakura's hands that were on her lap the whole time, cluthed the kimono that she is wearing.

"y-yes Fugaku-sama." She said as he looked through him. He dismissed Sakura as she stood up and bowed. He only nodded in response. The pinkette made his way towards their building, her head lowered, her eyes fixed on the floor. 'What if he hurt me? What if the body gurads will not be enough. I really wish he can come with me, I feel safer when he is with me. Tou-san please help me.' She thought as she walked down the hall towards their room.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke stirred in his sleep. He turned around on his right as his left hand was searching for something but found none. He furrowed his eyebrows as his hand kept on sliding on th white matress. He sat up on his bed as he opened his eyes slowly. When he adjusted to the light in the room. He found Sakura's spot empty. 'Where could she be? When did she leave? Why I didn't noticed it?' Those were the questions that run through the raven head man that was rubbing his eyes. He removed the blanket that was resting on his body and and shifted to his left and landed his feets on the woodedn cold floor. He made towards the bath and took a quick shower. Once he is done. He walked towards their closet and picked his mon tsuki. He wore his dark blue to top with an Uchiha crest on the both sides of his shoulder and matched it with a gray hakama. He exited his way from their room. He was walking down the hall when he spotted his wife. 'She looked troubled. What is wrong with her? Is there something happened to her? Did someone hurt her when I am not with her?' Questions run through his mind again when he felt his wife crashed into his chest. She was about to fall on the ground when she felt Sasuke grabbed her and embraced her protectively. Oh how the Uchiha wanted her so closed to him, How he wanted to asked what was wrong but he knew he can do that. He still have to say sorry to her, if you all know what I mean and because of that the Uchiha got irritated because he can't do anything for her.

"Ow!" Sakura said as she held onto her tiny nose and looked up to see who it was. 'Oh no! I totally forgot! Should I say it now? Probably not, I'm not ready yet!' She pushed him away and just looked the other way, on her left. to avoid his gaze on her. "Gomen ne! I wasn't looking." Sakura said and side stepped to walked towards their room 'I hate it I just can't bring myself to say sorry to him for what happened last week. I just can't right now! There's so many things going on, so many things to think of rather than this.' But before she took another step she heard him asked coldly "Where have you been?" Sakura turned around and faced him. "I -I went to the shrine and and I was summoned by your father the moment I get back here." She said as looked on her feet and bit her lips._ 'So father had talked to her, that must be it. That is why she is so off.' _Sasuke thought as he looked at her worriedly. He was about to touch her when Sakura flinched. Oh god, now he can't even touch her, what the fuck. " I need rest. I get going then." Sakura said as she turned around. Sasuke let Sakura be for he knew that she is tired. 'Don't worry, I will come with you. I just have to convinced Father, If not, I have to do it on my own way' Sasuke thought irritably for he knew that at this point he can't do anything. He can't even comfort her. A servant came rushing through him.

"Uchiha-sama, someone is looking for Sakura-sama. He is waiting at the main gate of the compund." The servant said while she bowed. _'He? Who could that be?' _The Uchiha got more irritated when he heard that a guy was looking for her! A man was looking for her!

"Sakura can't come, I will be the one to attend." He dismissed the servant and walked through their main gates like a wild boar. When he reached it he saw a brown haired guy, wearing a black yukata that had the same height as Sasuke is. He also noticed the little girl at his right side who wore yellow kimono and was hiding her self on his back. Sasuke's eyes twitched when he saw the flowers that was on the guys hands. Sasuke glared at it. The guy noticed Sasuke was eyeing the objects that was on his hands and said. "Oh! Uchiha-sama! My sister wanted to give these to Sakura-sama" The guy bowed as he greeted Sasuke.

"Using your sister as a reason?" Sasuke mocked him as Sasuke waited for another answer as he glred at the guy.

"Oh Uchiha-sama , you got it all wrong! I just to thank her for what she did." The smiled nervously as he handed Sasuke the flowers. "We must get going then." The two visitors bowed and walked away and headed to their home leaving a confused Uchiha. 'For what she did?!' The Uchiha thought, he gripped his hands on the stem of the flowers. It is a good thing that the thorns were removed. He stormed towards their room. He found Sakura sleeping. His blood boil, he don't know why. He really don't know why he is so angry. Is it because he was jealous? or is it because he was just so angry that Sakura didn't tell him the whole truth? He really don't know but before he was about to think what he is doing, he grabbed Sakura's forearm and held on it too tightly. Sakura shot her eyes open. "What is happening?" She asked as she looked at him confusely. "You know what happened." Sasuke said coldly. Sakura noticed the white roses on his hand as it hung in there lifeless. "I don't know what you are talking about!" Sakura snatched her hand away but failed to do so as his gripped on her thighthens even more. "Don't fuck with me Sakura! Now tell me! What did you do this whole fucking day!" Sasuke yelled at her as he glared at her. "I already told you that didn't I?" Sakura said as she forced not to let tears fall down from her emeral orbs. "But you're missing some details! I am your husband and I have the fucking right to now!" Sasuke said as he dragged her out of the bed and pinned her on the wall. The roses fell on the wooden floor when he said again "Now tell me!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about! Let go of me!" Sakura said as she glared at her and she squirmed on Sasuke's grip.

"Now let me tell you! You were so god damn tired because you bedded one of my people! You probably the one to tell him to used his sister to cover for what you two had done! Hah! I wouldn't doubt that! You were a geisha just before I am married to you!" Sasuke said as he saw a tear slid down from her glaring eyes to her small face. '_Fuck what did I do again?!'_ The Uchiha regretted everything he had done and he hate himself for always hurting her.

"Sakura-I.." Sasuke's gripped loosen, he was about to reached for her face but she snapped his hands away.

"You don't know anything! And that!" Sakura eyed and pointed the flowers and then glared back to the Uchiha "Her name was Rina! She can't find her way home! I was about to help her when her brother found her with me!" She yelled as she pushed Sasuke so hard made her exit. Walking down the hall as she stopped and cried her eyes out.

Sasuke wanted to follow her. He wanted to held her in his arms and tell how sorry he was and promised her that it won't happen again but he can't. Again, more guilt was building his stomach and he couldn't take it anymore so he decided that tonight. yeah, tonight, not tomorrow or the other day but tonight, he will apologize to her for jumping into conclusion and for acting that way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura decided to enter their room and have a rest. She peeked through the door and found Sasuke laying in his left side with his eyes closed. '_Maybe he is sleeping_' She thought as she made through the other side. little did she know, Sasuke wasn't asleep yet. He just waited for her the whole night. When Sakura was on her back, she turned around the other side, so that she won't see Sasuke. Sasuke was about to shift towards her when he heard her cry. Now he really feel that he is a monster himself! He hate himself for he knew he had caused her pain. He just stay still and listen to her cries as it fades away.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

She was laying on her right side and thought '_I don't get him! A while ago he is so concerned and now! Why does he make me feel like I am the biggest mistake of his life? Why was he so angry?! Is it because he is jealous? Of course not! Sasuke won't like me, he hates me, It is clear from the very beginning. I didn't deserve all of this. But I want this to work right? I will just let this pass then everything will be alright. I will just forgive him and try to understand him more and be a good wife to him and prove him wrong of what he thinks I am. To make him see that I am worth it, that I wasn't a big mistake. I will make him feel that he doesn't made a bad choice. This is just the beginning. You are a strong girl, so don't give up on him yet besides, he was sorry a while ago right? I just didn't give him a chance to explain. '_ Sakura thought as she sniffed quietly and closed her eyes and more tears run down her cheeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days since the incident**

Sakura made her way again to the bed. She laid there with her back facing her husband. She waited for him to sleep. When she was sure that the man beside him is already into his slumber. She will cry silently. No, you got me wrong. Yes she is hurt by what Sasuke had done to her. But she already forgave him.

'Kaa-san, Just a little bit more and I will be there. There to help you. I will make sure to save you from his filthy, dirty hands. I will not let him ruined you, me and tou-san! Our family! Just wait for me kaa-san. Even if I still feared him, I will stood for you no matter what!' Sakura cried, sobbed and sniffed as she remembered all of what Honuzuki did to her family. How he treated her mother. And every night, she cried and cried for she wanted to save her mother but was so fragile and afraid to do so. She cried because up until now, when she is so well, and well taken care of, her mother was suffering every night. She cried because she can't do anything about it until now. She cried every night and waited for that day to come. The day where she can fight for her kaa-san. The day she will hold her in her arms. The day she will comfort her and make her ease the pain.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five days have past, still, they didn't talked to each other. Every time they met, their gaze locked but neither of them talked as the other will just avoid the other one. And everytime they are together tension fills the air. And Sasuke can't take it anymore as more and more guilt eat him alive and so he started to decide what to do. Standing up from their bed, he looked at his wife who is sprawled on their bed and is peacefully sleeping. He pulled the covers on her chin and headed to the bath. He picked a black mon tsuki and headed his way towards the main building when he found his friend again sitting comfortably on the cold bench at the center og the garden, his arms where on his side and palms resting on the cold stone bench as his head tilted up as he watched the clouds in the sky. It is easy to see him with his loud color of the same clothing, Naruto wore a green blue top with a red swirl on his shoulder blades and a black hakama with a gold dragon on the right side. Sasuke approached and said "What are doing in here dobe?"

The said man turned his head towards Sasuke's direction and smiled sheepishly. "So? Got your head cleared Teme?"

"I have decided Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat besides Naruto.

"So? You are going to tell her what you really feel? That would be awesome, Sasuke and Sakura, lived happily ever after." Naruto said as he covered his eyes on the ray of sun and turned towards Sasuke with a wide grin plastered his tan face.

"I have decided to make her life miserable. In that way she won't feel anything for me nothing but hate." Sasuke said as he turned his head at the right. He saw how the grin faded Naruto's face and to be only replaced by confusion.

"I-I thought you like her? Then why are you doing this to her?!" Naruto said as he glred to the Uchiha who sat beside him. Sasuke's head lowered and obsidian orbs fixed on the green soft grass.

"She is not happy here, with me dobe. I heard her cries every night. Even if we didn't fight. I heard it, it's taunting me. She doesn't want this- this marriage .So I decided that after I made sure that everything is alright between the Uchiha and Haruno, I will let her go if she wishes to be free, let her marry the man of her dreams. The man who will cherished and loved her. The man who she deserved to be with, the man who will not hurt her. In order to do that, I have decided to pushed her away. And as for me, I shouldn't feel something towarads her too because its supposed to be that way. For me to be not hurt if that time comes. In this way I will end all of her sufferings. In this way I will be able to protect her from me." The Uchiha finished when Naruto grabbed his collar and yelled at him.

"You really are a bastard. Can't you see? Sakura likes you! Do you think if you do this to her you can protect her?! You will only cause her more pain. Tell me! If you do that, where will she go?! To Haruno residence?! Where she is not safe with Honuzuki! Well let me tell you! It doesn't mean that your allinace with the Haruno is already set and succesfull, She will be safe with her uncles's hand! He might send her to be geisha again!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke square in the face. Sasuke just looked at the grass on his right as he heard Naruto said "The more you restrict the feeling, The more you and Sakura get hurt." Naruto said as he turned his back living the Uchiha laying on the ground. He sat up as he supported himself by his left arms, his right arm was resting on his right knee._ 'There is no turning back. No matter what you said dobe. It will be the best for both of us.' _Sasuke said as he wiped the blood that trickled from the corner of his bruised lips down to his chin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 6done!**

**If Sasuke pushed her away, will Sakura faced Honuzuki alone now? Will he be able to protect her till the end? **

**Will Sakura be able to saved her mother? Or will they be both trapped by Honuzuki? **

**Find out and stay tuned!**

**But don't forget that I am really open to your opinions and suggestions so please please , pretty please review :) thanks again always stay tuned! :)**

**love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead CHapter 7is coming up! I don't know when. but it will be soon :)**

**To **

**xxxghostkillerxxx - Thanks for reviewing I really appreciated that :)**

**to**

**Tafis **

and

**meriamdz**

**Thanks for satying with me and reading my story. I really appreciated that! **

**Love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17Chickenhead**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mon tsuki- a formal kimono with a family symbol on it.**

**Ohayou- is good morning in japanes**

**Gomen- is sorry in japanese**


	7. This is it!

**chapter 7: This is it!**

**I am so sorry to kept you all waiting. I am so busy this past two days so I don't have time writing it . But anyway I hope you like it! :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**Flashbacks: Italisized**

**thoughts: Example: 'Italisized' **

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Fireflies danced in the moonlight as they raced through trees. Passing through silky leaves and petals. Sakura's eyes shined as she watched, leaning on the Cherry tree. She closed her emerald orbs and feel the cold breeze caressed her face. Wind was blowing as she hummed with it. She felt a slight tap on her shoulder and heard a low voice. She was sure it is from a man but she was also sure it isn't from Sasuke, this voice is more warmer and kind. She opened her eyes,only to be met by pearly white orbs. She stood up abruptly and said "Neji!" She embraced him and pushed away and held on his shoulder and looked at him from head to toe. The man wore a white canvas mon tsuki with a Hyuga symbol on his shoulder. The man with long brown hair only raised a brow at her and said "What are you doing?"

"Oh! I'm sorry for that. I'ts just... You still look the same! Why are you here?" Sakura exclaimed as she clasped her hands on the side of her face.

"Silly. Why would I change. We just talked about your near visit at the Haruno Residence." Neji said as he gestured for Sakura to sit on the bench that was on the front of them. They both sat on it. A pregnant silent was present for a while as they stare on the fireflies when Neji broke it. "So? How do you feel about that tasks of yours? And is Sasuke treating you good?" He turned his head on his right as he eyed her. Sakura was wearing an emerald kimono with a peacock on the right side and a peach flower scattered all over the place of her clothes. Sakura was eyeing the flies above her as she answered with a smile. "He is a jerk. We know that from the very start. But somehow, I know that the jerk has a warm spot on his heart and I hope that out marriage will work someday. I know it will. And about Honuzuki, I think I'm ready to face the monster. I will saved kaa-san from him."

"Hn. Thast is good to hear." Neji turned his head away and looked at the flies flying above his head as his lps curved up.

"Do you and my husband, have the same dictionary?" Sakura eyed him, not noticing the closeness of her face with his. She moved her index finger to him and to the insides of the Uchiha compound.

"It's getting late now, You should get back, your husband might look for you now. I don't want to be punched in the face Sakura." Neji chuckled as he shook his head and looked at her pouting face.

"I don't care about him. It's not like I am doing anything." Sakura said as she looked on her right as her tiny lips pouted and crossed her arms on her chest. Neji chuckled " If I was him, and my wife is still outside, I am going to be worried and think something might happened."

"But he was not you. You were more caring than the jerk. He! will always accused me of being dirty whore! Such an asshole!" Sakura said as she raised her hands just as the same height of her slender shoulders.

"Why don't you tell him the truth?" Neji said as she eyed her carefully and stare straight on her eyes.

"He doesn't have to know! Besides he is not asking for it. That means he doesn't care what the truth is! He doesn't care what I feel! So why would I give him an explanation!" Sakura yelled as she breath heavily with anger.

"But still he is your husband. He has the right to know. Anyway, You should go back now. It's getting cold in here. You might catch a cold. You don't want that do you." Neji said as he stood up and held out his hand. Sakura took it and stood up. She soothed her silky emerald kimono and said with a sweet smile on her face. "Thanks. You always have reasons to shoved me inside of the house." Neji smirked and they both exchanged bows "Good night. Oh by the way, I'm sorry if I did not make it to your wedding. We have so many things to do that time." Neji said as he stood in front of her, hovering her. Sakura tilted her face to looked up at him and said "Don't worry about that! It's okay! You are always here anyway." Sakura said as she put her hands on her heart and smiled. Neji smiled "You are married already. I don't want the Uchiha to think that I am taking you away from him." He joked as Sakura punched him lightly on his right arm as blushed crept on her cheeks. " Idiot! I mean you are here in my heart as a friend." Neji chuckled and said "I was just joking silly. Now, go in there." Neji petted her hair and ruffled it which made Sakura to snapped his hands away and pouted at him "I hate it when you do that to my hair." Neji smiled as he turned his way and leaved. He raised his right hand and waived it. "Be careful, Neji-san!" Sakura yelled as she waved her right hand.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura was about to slid the door when someone slid it for her. She found her husband who wear his usual dark blue mon tsuki and said coldly "Where have you been?" Sakura walked pass through him. She was so tired and sleepy now. She doesn't want to argue with him again. Sasuke turned towards her direction and glared at her back. "Maybe you fucked someone again!" Sasuke stated as he eyed her angrily. Sakura turned to faced him and shook her head and said "What's with you and the fucking?! Oh maybe that is the only thing you do! I will not doubt that, every women throw their bodies to you and of course you will accept it because you are a man. So, if I do the same, what is the difference?!" Sakura glared through him as she walked towards him and stopped when she was just inches away from him, her hands on her hips.

"That was different because.." The Uchiha was cut off immediately when his wife answered for him. "You are a man!" Sakura turned around again and faced him. Her face was red because of anger rushing through out her body. Breathing heavily every second. "Are you sure you are a man? Because you know what! I haven't seen it!" Sakura mocked him with a triumph smirk plastered on her face. The Uchiha threw a death glare at her and instantly he held her waist, threw her on the bed harshly and pinned her. Her pink locks scattered all over the sheets as he hovered her and he held her wrists tightly on her sides, his knees pulled her creamy legs apart as his waist rested on her own waist to kept his wife from moving. Everything happened so fast that Sakura couldn't register what he was doing. "W-what are you doing?!" Sakura said as she moved her head to the right as she noticed how close Sasuke's face was onto her. "You are asking for it! You will see it now!" Sakura don't know what he was talking about until he crashed his lips onto her harshly. She hardly breath when she pleaded "S-stop it." Sasuke continued to kissed her roughly. He pulled away from her red and swollen lips and attacked her long neck. "Please! S-Stop." The Uchiha stopped what he was doing as he heard her shaky voice. He pushed himself away from her. He eyed her for a while and felt a pang on his stomach. He noticed a tear rolled down her face. He hated it. He hated it when he cause her pain. He hated it when he made her cry. But he really don't know why he reacted this way towards her. He really don't know why he did that. Yes, it is his plan to make her hate him but not like this. He was so sure he go over board this time. '_Fuck! I can't do anything now but to continue the act. Besides, in this way she will hate me more.'_ Sasuke though as he garbbed her chin harshly and said "Listen and listen carefully because I will only say this once." Sakura nodded as tears slid down her face and Sasuke don't know why he, somehow hate it. He hated how Sakura complied to him. But he can't do anything, that was the plan right? Make her hate Sasuke, nothing more nothing less. "I am your husband, I can do whatever I want to do with you. I can tell whatever I want to, So if you are doing something stupid, think twice because it's MY name you carry. Got my drifts?!" Sasuke threw her face at the side harshly as he stood up and leaved the room. Sakura cried all night, hugging herself, trying to make herself safe in her own arms. 'H-how could he! How could he do that!' Sakura cried quietly and she closed her eyes as more tears rolled down her face. She sniffed and thought _'I can't give up. I can't give up, it's just the beginning. It will still work right. You are a brave and strong girl. you can't give up.' _She sobbed and sobbed, as it became weaker and weaker until the room became silent. Her face was stained with hot tears as she slept peacefully.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The Uchiha walked down the dark halls, making his way towards the main building. He walked silently towards his old room. He made his way to his old dark blue bed and laid on it, feeling his silky sheets brushed his soft skin. He put his left hand on the back of his head and turned on his left and thought. _'You have to do this. It is for her own good. Besides, Isn't this what you wanted? If you succeed, she will be free, free from pain and suffering, free from you. You can't cause her pain anymore. She can live happily.' _Sasuke thought as he just ignored the guilt that is growing and getting bigger with each day passed and with each seconds, minutes, and hours passed. He just hated it! He hated that feeling. He hated to see her cry. He hated everything. "Just a little more Sasuke,then everything will be done." He convinced himself as he force himself to sleep and just forget what had happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came. They met at the dinning hall and haven't said a word to each other. As Sakura just sat beside him but with a noticeable distance. Mikoto sensed that the two had a big fight so she asked worriedly as she put a tea on her husbands' ceramic white glass. "Is everything okay?" Mikoto put some tea on her son then to Sakura and put it down carefully with her right hand on the handle and the other at the base of the green ceramic pot. Fugaku looked at the two couple who seem so awkward together and stated blankly "It's their fight Mikoto, They should fixed it themselves." Fugaku said as he took his chopsticks and took a sushi and shoved it to his mouth. Mikoto did the same as also her son. Mikoto gestured Sakura to eat and said "Go on Sakura. eat." Mikoto smiled at the said girl who had her head lowered. _'This is awkward. I don't want to see him for the whole day, but that is impossible! I hate it!.' _Sakura's head shot up when she heard Mikoto's sweet voice. Sakura looked up at her faked a smile. Once they are finished, they exchanged bows, again, leaving the two young couple alone. Sasuke was silently eyeing her as he looked at her head, then to her neck down to her back and to her bottom. He noticed how the dark blue kimono contrasted her pale white skin. How her pink hair stood out. He may not say it but deep inside, he was captivated, how he wanted to hug her from behind and tell her that he was so sorry._ 'What the hell? You are supposed to not like her! You are supposed not to say sorry to her if you want this plan to succeed. Damn it!' _Sasuke though as he noticed Sakura stood up and leaved without saying any word. The Uchiha never failed to noticed the disappointment on her clear face. _'That's right. Hate me. Because that is how things supposed to be.' _Sasuke though with his eyes closed and leaved, heading to his own old room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

_'Just great! Now I'm with the rapist!' _Sakura said as she waited for her so called husband to say something. _'What the hell Uchiha! You really aren't saying anything?! And you fucking act like nothing fucking happened!' _Sakura decided to stand up and leaved her fucked up husband alone._ 'If he won't say anything! I won't either! It's not fair if I will always be the one who put effort to make this things work. It's not fair if I will always be the one to forgive him and understand him!' _Sakura thought as she flopped down their bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dark immediately came to the streets of Konoha. The Uchiha compound started to lighten up the lanterns with an Uchiha fan on it. A creaked on the wooden floor can be heard on the isolated dark halls of the compund as a large footsteps approached a small room, lighten up with a candle on the four corners of it. Making the air humid and warm. He walked quietly not wanting to make any noise as he saw two shaodws, one who is from a guy who is sitting and the other is from a woman who he though just got stood at the side of the room and listened. "Fugaku-sama, you summoned me?" The small voice asked as it bowed and sat in front of her lord.

"Yes. I was just going to ask if you are ready to face Honuzuki." Fugaku said as he put his hands on his lap. "Or do you want more time Sakura?" Fugaku said as he looked at her emotionlessly and waited for her answer. "I think I am ready Fugaku-sama, but can I ask for something?" Sakura said as she looked at him pleadingly. The Uchiha patriarch nodded in response, implying Sakura to continue. "Can you give me one month to stay?" Fugakus' brows furrowed and looked at her intensley. Sakura knew that Fugaku will not approve of this, but if she just try. Maybe, just maybe, he will approve of it. There is nothing to loose right? "I-I just want to gather evidences and, and saved my mother from him. And make him pay for all he had done." Sakura said as she brought her hands on her chest and added. "Please Fugaku-sama, I promised I won't mess things up and I promise, just one month, with or without her, I will go back here. Just give me this chance to save her." She lowered her head with her eyes closed tightly, wishing for the man in front of her agree. "One month is then. You may leave tomorrow morning." Fugaku said calmly as Sakura' head shot up and her eyes widened in shock as a wide smile appeared on her face. Oh how she wanted to hug him so tightly but she knew she don't have guts to do that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke was about to go to his own room when he noticed a yellow light coming from one of the room that is visible in the dark halls. He walked quietly, as he walked closer he noticed two shadows talking. He got alittle bit closer, he hid himself on the wall that was close to the door as he eyed them secretly and listened. "Fugaku-sama, you summoned me?" The small voice asked as he saw the figure bowed and sat in front of her lord.

"Yes. I was just going to ask if you are ready to face Honuzuki." Fugaku said as he put his hands on his lap. "Or do you want more time Sakura?" Fugaku said as he looked at her emotionlessly and waited for her answer. "I think I am ready Fugaku-sama, but can I ask for something?" Sakura said as she looked at him pleadingly. The Uchiha patriarch nodded in response, implying Sakura to continue. "Can you give me one month to stay?" Fugakus' brows furrowed and looked at her intensley. Sakura knew that Fugaku will not approve of this, but if she just try. Maybe, just maybe, he will approve of it. There is nothing to loose right? "I-I just want to gather evidences and, and saved my mother from him. And make him pay for all he had done." Sakura said as she brought her hands on her chest and added. "Please Fugaku-sama, I promised I won't mess things up and I promise, just one month, with or without her, I will go back here. Just give me this chance to save her." She lowered her head with her eyes closed tightly, wishing for the man in front of her agree. "One month is then. You may leave tomorrow morning." Fugaku said calmly and Sasuke saw Sakura's smile and thought _'That was the first real smile I saw in her.' _Oh how Sasuke wants to see it more often and how he wants it to be implied to him. _'But that is not the fucking case in here! What the hell are you thinking Sakura?! Don't you see how dangerous for you to stay there?! Why are you causing so much trouble?! Father why do you have to fucking agreed?!' _Sasuke sighed irritably as he stepped out and yelled. "What?!" and walked closer to his wife who is looking at him with disbelief and glared at his father and yelled. "You must be kidding me?! You will let her leave for one month without me!" Sasuke said as he garbbed Sakura's wrist and raised it, forcing the pinkette to stand up. "We have talked about this Sasuke, besides she have bodyguards with her. End of-" Fugaku opened his charcoal eyes ah he glared at his son. "No! I don't care what you fucking say! I will come with her wheather you like it or not! End of discussion!" Sasuke said as he turend to leaved, dragging his wife with him. Sasuke stopped at his tracks when Sakura took her wrist away from his hold harshly and yelled. "I'm not going with you!" The Uchiha turned to faced her completely and glared at her "You will because I am your husband. Remember?" Hesaid triumphantly and thought '_Why are you so stubborn, this is for your own fucking good! For once listen to me!'_ Sasuke thought as he was about to walked away and said. "Five in the morning sharp, we'll leave. meet me at the main gate." Sakura looked at his retreating back then to her right and said "Unbelievable! You are really unbelieveable jerk!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 7done!**

**Will Sasuke protect her? Will he be able to succed in hs plan? Will Sakura let him confused her all over again and just forgive him for what he had done? Is Sakura be able to save her kaa-san? Find out and stay tuned!**

**But don't forget that I am really open to your opinions and suggestions so please please , pretty please review :) thanks again always stay tuned! :)**

**love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17ChickenHead CHapter 7is coming up! I don't know when. but it will be soon :)**

**To **

**meriamdz and DiizGiirlJess - Thanks for reviewing I really appreciated that :)**

**to**

**KitsuneSenpai18 **

**Silvia1336 **

**matanglahat**

**Thanks for staying with me and reading my story. I really appreciated that! **

**Love love love and lots of love from PinkishGreen17Chickenhead**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	8. It was fixed but was broken again

**chapter 8: It was fixed but was broken again.**

**I am so sorry to kept you all waiting! I got so busy this past few days. I mean, I wasn't home always so I have to keep myself form writing. And besides this chapter is so long :( But anyway it is finished so I hope you enjoy it ! :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sakura lazily got up from their bed as she stretched her arms and yawned. She looked through the white clock that was hung on the white wall then out the window and thought with her eyes closed _'It's still dark. That jerk making me wake up at 4:40 am ' _She walked through the bath lazily with her head tilted then dropped abruptly. She continued to walk like a zombie when she hit the wall that was right next to the door towards the bath. "Ouch!" She was surprised by the suddden contact as she saressed her now swollen forehead. She took a step backward and entered the bath. She striped her kimono and decided to have a quick shower. She opened the silver faucet and let the water trickled down her body as she continued her sleeping. After five minutes, Her eyes opened abruptly and said "What am I doing?! I should be taking a bath!" She took her cherry shampoo and applied it to her silky damp hair. She took a soap and rubbed it on the delicate skin of her body. Once she is sure that everything is done, she hurriedly took a brown bag inside the closet then put all of her kimonos inside. She rushed out of the door when she stopped then going inside the room again. "Okay, why am I here again?" Sakura tries to remember what she was about to get as she scratched the side of her head "Oh! Yeah right! The pin! Hurry up Sakura you don't want you jerky husband yelling at you at this hour!" She said loudly as she went through the side table and snatched the pink material and pined it on her hair. She run as fast as she can. She catches her breath every second. She stopped her tracks when she was on the main gate, Her hands were both on her knees as her eyes were tightly closed. She opened them and looked at her husbands' feet then to his abdomen, to his naked chest then to his can tell there is a displeasure present on his face. She straighten herself "Ohayou! jerk." Sakura greeted with faked smile she could master. "You are late." Sasuke said as he started walking out with his black horse. "Whatever." 'I really wondered if you are really the son of Mikoto who is well mannered. Hmpp!' Sakura pouted as she noticed her husband was getting on the horse. She didn't know how long she spaced out, She averted her shinning emerald eyes to her husband when she heard him said "Are you going to stand there and stare the whole day? Get on." Sauke continued to stare at his wife who is now walking towards the tall black horse. Sakura stared at him for a while, waiting for him to help her. When she sensed that Sasuke wasn't going to do such thing, she made a scowling face and asked "You aren't really going to help me?" To Sasuke it's more like a statement rather than a question itself. It took Sakura a while to climbed up the horse. She put her left foot on the support on the side of the horse and raised her self but when the horse move a little bit, she lost her balance "Kyyaaa!" She closed her eyes tightly and wait for her to hit the rocky ground. But none came. She slowly opened one of her eyes and saw that Sasuke grabbed her waist, She opened her eyes fully and glared at him "Jerk!" Sasuke said nothing as he helped her to get on his horse.

They are about to leave when Mikoto came running towards them. "You two are going now?" Sure, Mikoto was his mother, he respects her more than any other women and he loves her so much but right now he doesn't have time for it because he couldn't wait for that one fucking month to end. Sasuke answered without looking his mother "Yes and we'll be back after one month." Sasuke pulled the rope that was attached to the horse's face, making it turned to its right. "Is- is that so? Be careful then, both of you." Sasuke didn't say another word as the horse begin to walked. Sakura who was looking at his mother since the time she appeared, turned her head to her left to have a clear looked at Mikoto and bowed and smiled. She saw Mikoto waved her hand and yelled "I love you Sasuke!" Sakura waved back and turned her head, facing her husbands' broad back. She punched him lightly on his back and said " You should really treat your kaa-san right!" Sakura lectured him for a while, saying that he should hug her before he go, that he should tell her he loved her too. But Sasuke just let it pass to his right ear then out to his left ear. Not really giving a damn about it. "Where is your manners?! You know what if you do that to me, it's okay. I can handle it, I don't give a damn if you don't talk to me the whole day. But to your mom? That was rude. she was the one who suffered when she is pregnant with you. You really should consider that." Sakura stopped talking for a while and yelled at him "Are you listening to me?!" She crossed her arms on her chest and glared "No. Just shut up. I can't bear with your voice. It's irritating." Sasuke said without looking at her. But the Uchiha somehow loved her voice, yes its irritating but somehow he started to get used to it and loved it, but right now he needed some quiet time. It's 5:00 am for god's sake. "Why you?!" Sakura was about to hit him the head with her right arm raised. She stopped when he turned around. Her eyes widened in shock but it faded and replaced by a death glare when he stated coldly "You're annoying." Sasuke turned his head towards the road again and hit he horse, making it run. Sakura who wasn't holding onto anything for support, her body bolted and took Sasuke's waist and hold tightly as she nearly fell off. "What the hell! You could have warned me!" Her hair was flying on her back frantically as the cold wind crashed on her exposed skins.

They were travelling for hours now and it is still dark. Sakura rested her head on his back as a thought popped up from her mind. 'His back feels good.' Sakura nestled on his back as she seek from warmth as she smiled with her eyes closed. She really don't know why, but having him closed like this, she felt secure and loved. Being this closed to him, makes her forget what he did the other night. Oh how she didn't want this moment to end.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V **

He hit the horse as it started running real fast. He felt Sakura leaned over his back and heard her yelled at her as he smirked. "What the hell! You could have warned me!" He loved the way her body fit to him. He loved the feeling of her body closed to him, the warm that she was giving him._'I just love the feeling of her breast.' _His eyes widened and felt a heat on that back of his neck and ears.'_What the fuck!' _Sasuke nearly slapped himself by thinking of it. He felt Sakura tugged him closer which caused him to slightly stumble backward. _'Could she feel the same? No that is impossible, She hates me. And what am I talking the same? I don't have feeling for her, remember?' _ Sasuke thought as he felt Sakura nuzzled her head on his back as her hold on his waist loosen._ 'She's asleep. Good thing, I don't have to listen to her ranting.' _Sasuke thought as a smile plastered on his face. As he cherished this moment for he knew that this will never last long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In the Uchiha compund**

"So,they already leaved?" Fugaku asked to his wife who nodded and put some tea on his porcelain glass and said "I thought Sasuke should stay here? Why is he going with her?" Mikoto worriedly looked at her husband who has his eyes closed as he sipped on his glass and said "You know him well, Mikoto. Even if we restrain him, he will do whatever he wants. Just hope that everything will be fine for our clan. Besides, they are already married and soon Sakura will be pregnant. That will not be a threat in the alliances that we and the Hyuga have with the Haruno's." Fugaku ate his breakfast while Mikoto just looked at the food that was in front of her. Her husband noticed her worried face and said "If you are worried about your son being closed to Honuzuki. I will bring bodyguard right now. Is that okay?" Mikoto looked up at her husband and held his rough calloused hands and squeezed it. "Thank you" She said as a smile plastered on her pink lips ans started eating her now cold food.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sun rises as the heat rises with it too. Burning the white skins of the couple who travel for hours. A sweat trickled down from the woman's forehead down to her eyes then to her tiny pointed nose. She slowly opened her half lidded eyes to adjust to the brightness of the hot sun. She woke up due to the heat that causes her to sweat. She sat straight as her left hand tugged Sasuke's sleeve and wiped the sweat clamping on her forehead by the back of her tiny hand. She looked at her husbands' back when he said "We are here." He went down from his horse as he held out his hand. Sakura took it as Sasuke guided her to go down from his horse and held her waist and set her to the stony ground. Sakura soothed her lavender kimono. "Are you ready?" She heard his husbands cool voice asked. She looked up at him worriedly and nodded hesitantly and silently. The Uchiha started to walked towards their main gate. Sakura who was on his back stared on their gates with horror as she remembered the night it all started.

_"Yamate!"Sakura pleaded as more tears slid down her face. She managed to get away from the mans' gripped on her arm when a large calloused hand grabbed her pink locks harshly and pulled her to him and said "You are not going anywhere!" Sakura held to his hands, trying to took it away from her tangled hair. "She kicked him on his manhood "Ahh!" The man hold onto his balls as he rolled off to the floor. Sakura started to get up and run as fast as she can. She looked back to see that the man with the same red hair as her father regain his balance and run after her. She continued to run, not being aware of her surroundings when she stumbled forward, cutting her right knee by the contact on the rough ground. She winced on the pain as she forced her self to stood up. Her right leg was feeling numb but she ignored it and step forward. With each step she took, more blood came out from her bruised knee. Due to it, she can't run as fast as she can before. _

_The man did catch her, then again he grabbed her hair harshly and roughly which caused Sakura to stumbled backward, hitting her butt hard on the ground. The man dragged her back to their main gate by holding her pink locks. Sakura kicked onto random direction as she hold onto his hands. "Onegai! Yamateiru! Honuzuki!" Sakura cried pleadingly. The man threw her head harshly, hitting the ground and bruising her forehead. "It's Honuzuki-sama you idiot!" The man said as he sat beside Sakura who was laying on the ground, her palms support her to kept her face hit the ground. "I will do anything I want with you! Because I am your lord and frankly! Your father is dead! So he won't be here to save you! How many times do I have to tell you and make everything sunk in to that head of yours!" The man said while he grabbed Sakura's hair and pound her head on the ground. Blood came out more which cause Sakura's vision to blur. She fought hard to kept her consciousness. But because she was beaten hard and due to blood loss. Dark came onto her and passed out._

When Sasuke felt that Sakura was not following him, he stopped and turned around. He stared at her worriedly when he saw how scared she is. He walked backed towards her and tapped her shoulders lightly. Which caused the pinkette to looked up at him. He held her left hand and intertwined his hand with hers and said "Don't worry, I will not leave you. I am here. Nothing will go wrong." Sasuke assured her as he tugged her along with him.

When they got closed to their doors two guards came up blocking their way. They are wearing their black yukata with a haruno crest printed on their left sleeve. "I am Uchiha Sasuke, and here my wife. I need to talk to your lord." The guards looked at Sasuke then to the girl beside him. Their eyes widened and said "S-Sakura-sama! You are back! we thought you were dead!" They bowed to her and looked on her shocked face. "Dead?! Who told you that I was dead?!" Sakura said as she brought her right hand on her chest.

"Lord Honuzuki did. Thank god, you are already here. He really is different from your dad. You know, how he run things. It makes us think sometimes, that your dad shouldn't be dead." The guards said as they let them in. "By the way Haruno-sama welcome back." They said with a real smile on their faces as they led them towards Honuzuki's room. They walked through the lighted halls. The walls were painted white, Sakura remembered every corner of it. This is the same halls where she and her tou-san chased one another and have some fun. Her perfectly shaved eyebrows furrowed as they stopped in front of the wooden door where she used to wait and eyed with her tou-san as he worked but now she feels disgusted with it. She tightened her grip on Sasuke's hand which caused Sasuke to looked down at her. "I'm here. It's okay." Sakura smiled at him and nodded "Yeah." Sakura knocked on the door twice and opened it. Emerald orbs clashed with emerald. The man who is currently seating on the floor widened his green orbs and thought '_This can't be? How cloud she?' _He then looked at the man beside her then to their intertwined hands, he then assumed it was her niece lover. He stopped looking at the man with dark raven hair with deep coal eyes who wear a dark blue mon tsuki with his clan's symbol on his shoulders. _'Uchiha?' _Sakura noticed the shock that run through his tan face and mocked him "Did I surprised you?" Sakura said as she held onto her husband's hand more tightly. Honuzuki faked a smile and said sweetly "Oh where are my manners? Come, please take your seat." Honuzuki gestured them to sit down in front of him. They did what they are told. "So what brought you here again, Sakura?" Honuzuki asked as he smiled widely at her. His eyes roaming at her body and thought _'So, if they are together all this time and she is not pregnant, then there is no threat to my clan and my plan to call for a war. It really doesn't matter even if they are married. They might strengthen the treaty but I will always find ways to break it.' _ Sasuke glared at the man. He hated it when he saw someone eyed his wife like that. 'Doesn't he know what respect means?' Sasuke thought as he unclasped his right hand to Sakura's and talked. "We are here to tell you that Sakura and I are already married. Thus bringing you clan and ours to have alliances with one another." Sasuke's coal eyes pierced right through the man with red hair that was tied from behind. "Ohhhoohh! The Uchiha really never failed to send chills down my spine when they talked." The Haruno said as he laughed and added " So what is your name?" Honuzuki said as he looked at his dark eyes, silently challenging the Uchiha prodigy into glaring contest. "I'm afraid I can't give it to you. . Isn't rude to not tell me your name first when in fact, you're the one who ask first." The Uchiha looked at him coldly and waited for him to answer. "Oh! I'm Honuzuki, Sakura's uncle. I am really disappointed when I just heard that you two were already married. Why didn't you tell me, Sakura. I can walk you down the aisle. Besides, it will be an honor if you invited me, I mean, can't you see Sakura, you are married to someone who belongs to a prestigious clan." Honuzuki said as he evilly smiled at his glared at him and thought '_ How dare he make a show! Like- like nothing happened! How dare he pretend!' _She opened her mouth to answer but Sasuke cut her off "She doesn't have time to tell you. That is why." Not wanting to explain himself for this idiot because he knew that her uncle was stupid to even understand such small things. Sakura looked at her left side and eyed her husband with shocked and said "Sasuke?" She didn't get a response then she closed her mouth and smiled at him sweetly. Honuzuki watched the scene before him and laughed "S it's Sasuke Uchiha, Fugaku's second son. Oh if you don't mind where is Itachi? I see, He hasn't come back, because if he is, then Sakura will be marrying him." Honuzuki smirked when he saw Sasuke being uncomfortable of the subject. Sasuke's glare shifted to the wall behind Honuzuki. He glared at it like he is burning them. He hate it when someone talked about Itachi when he is around. It made his blood boil. It made him loose control. He wanted to punched the face of Honuzuki right there and then, and he won't let go of him until he bleeds out and fell unconscious an- Sasuke felt something soft on his right hand that was forming a fist until his knuckles are white. He looked at it and saw Sakura's tiny hand over his, squeezing it, to ease Sasuke's tension. He averted his gaze on her and saw how worried she is for him as she shook her head slightly. Then in one millisecond, all the hate and anger he was feeling was tied in the bottom of his soul. He really tried to keep calm and composed as he said with gritted teeth "Don't talked about him when I am here. Understand?" The Uchiha prodigy just ordered the Haruno leader telling him to be careful to what he says and asked. Telling him that the Uchiha is powerful among other clan. Telling him to back off and watched his fucking back. Honuzuki felt Sasuke's anger toward his brother in every word he spat and this made Honuzuki shuddered and thought _'He is sure an Uchiha.' _ Sakura who is still holding Sasuke's hand tried to ease the tension once more as she speak with confidence "We will be staying here for one month." This made Honuzuki looked at her with surprise and asked her "Why is that?" This time it is Sakura who is smirking and said "I just missed our home, and mother. I remember, I left her here. Where is she?" _'Where did you hide her, you monster!' _Sakura thought as she forced a smile onto him,pretending that she didn't know anything, because in that way it will be easy to carry her plans, her plans on how to put this dirty man on the fucking jail. "Oh! She is just in her room. But she is sleeping now and she is tired. You don't want to disturbed your mother, don't you Sakura." Honuzuki faked a smile at her and stood up and added " Make yourself at home Uchiha. You two can sleep and have a rest on Sakura's room. If you don't mind I will be going now." Honuzuki leaved them and headed to his room. 'That jerk! Tired! Tired of what?! Of raping her?!' Sakura thought as a one tear fell down her left eye. This got noticed by the man beside her and wiped it using his thumb and said "It will be alright. I am here. I won't leave." Sasuke pulled her towards his chest, his left hand was holding her long neck and the other was resting on her tiny waist. She gripped his sleeves as she exploded and started crying. Sasuke really hate that man. How could he pretend when he knew what he did to Sakura. He just held Sakura close to him and comfort her, because he knew she really need it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Honuzuki was holding a ceramic glass on his hand as he walked back and forth in his room and said "I will make sure that after one month, you will be coming back to me Sakura. You will leave that husband of yours. I will make sure of that." Honuzuki drunk the last wine as he looked through the skies and smiled evilly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I-I need to see her. Kaa-san." Sakura pulled back and looked up at him. Sasuke held her waist and said "No. Not now, you need to rest. If your kaa-san sees you in that condition, do you think she will be happy? You still have tomorrow, but right now all you need is sleep." Sasuke stood up and held his hand out and Sakura took it as she stood up as well. The couple exited the room, making Sakura lead the way towards her room. Sasuke opened the door for her and let her come in first. She stood in the middle and whispered "I missed this." as a sad smile came across her face. Her husband placed his hand on her back and pushed her forward towards her bed. The couple sat on the pink cushion as Sakura laid on it and smiled and looked at her husband who is looking down at her with his left hand supporting his weight. "It is still soft and fluffy. I can't believe this! That after all that had happened, I will be back here!" Sakura said as she rolled over her left and closed her eyes and took a nap. Sasuke liked to see her smiling now. He liked it that somehow she is happy. This made the corner of his lips curled up but it faded when he though that he won't be able to witness her happiness after one month. That he will not be part of her life and happiness when that time came. He didn't know why he felt that way. He didn't know why all of a sudden, he didn't want to let her go. _'But this is for the better. You are not holding back Uchiha. You already came this far. Can't you see how happy she is in here. She never smiled like this before when she was at our house. You just have to let things be. And erased everything you felt for her. That will only be a problem. You were just helping her. You just pitied her that is why you acted that way. You are just protecting her from him. Yeah that's it. Nothing more Sasuke. Only that.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Meanwhile, outside the Haruno residence**

A bunch of horses where coming towards the main gate of the Haruno residence. '_They are 20, what is happening?' _The guard tapped the shoulder of his friend and pointed to the direction of the horses who is running so fast. They positioned their weapons and readied themselves to fight. The moment the horses stopped in front of them they held a letter for the two guards to read it. Upon seeing Fugaku's signature and the Uchiha symbol on their yukata. They bowed and put their weapons down and said. "We are sorry but we can't let you inside the residence. But you can stay inside of our quarters. It is located outside the Haruno residence, just two blocks away from here. Please let me lead you all there, and have your rest." The other guard with brown hair said with a smile platered on his face.

"Is Uchiha-sama in there?" The guard with black hair with his black yukata asked politely. The brown haired guy looked at the stoic man's face and thought _'The Uchiha's is really emotionless huh.' _"Oh yes he is. He is staying in his wife room." They walked off towards the guard's quarter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura stirred in her sleep and yawned. She turned around so she was facing her white ceiling and looked at her husband who is still sleeping. She sat up and reached for his face. 'I never see him so peaceful. Kami-sama! He is also good looking even if he is sleeping. And his hair, is it soft?' Sakura bit her lips and continued to reach for her husband. When she was about to touch his face, a hand stopped her from doing so. Emerald orbs widened and looked at his coal eyes. Emerald clashed with onyx, they both stared at each other as if time had stopped for a few minutes. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as he stared at her quizzically. Sakura took her hands away from his hold and glared at him. "It's nothing! None of your business." She looked away, avoiding her husbands' teasing stare. Sasuke noticed a blush crept on her shiny face and smirked and said teasingly "Nothing huh?" Sakura stood up and about to leave as she mumbled to herself but it never failed for her husband to hear it "Whatever, jerk." She turned the knob and stepped out of the room. Sasuke only shook his head and looked at the window. He noticed that it was getting dark and thought _'I never thought I would sleep for so long again. Maybe I am so tired.' _But it never failed to cross the Uchiha's mind that having his wife by his side, close to him could be one of the reasons he sleep peacefully, but he pushed those thought aside as he stepped out of the room and started searching for his wife. _'I should find her immediately. The idiot might do something to her again.' _Sasuke said as he roamed around the halls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

The moment she closed the door behind her she brought her hands to her chest and felt her heart pounding loudly. She brought her left hand on her hot face and cursed. "Damn! What the hell are you thinking?! That was too close! What if he found out that- that I have something for him? You stupid stupid little girl!" Sakura scolded her self as she pounded on her head and decided to visit her tou-san.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked onto the halls and came to the living room and noticed the paper doors towards the garden was open. He stepped out and felt the silky grass brushed his feet. He walked and walked until he found her on the garden. He noticed that she was kneeling with an incense sticks on her hands. Sasuke got curious and he walked a little bit closer. He saw a stone on the green Bermuda grass with a Haruno Izuno written on it. He knelt down and took an incense sticks and bowed twice and prayed for his wife's Tou-san. _'I will protect her all my life and grant her freedom and happiness. I am sorry if I had to hurt her emotionally, but that's the only way. It's for your daughters' own good.' _Sasuke silently talked onto his mind as if Izuno was standing in front of him. He then placed the incense sticks on the brown pot. Sakura looked at him with shocked evident in her features as she slowly put her incense sticks on the brown pot too without tearing her gaze on her husband. She then smiled and speak softly "Tou-san, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my husband. He took care of me too well so you don't have to worry." Sakura said as she smiled to her husband and have a final looked on her tou-san's tomb and thought _'He is here to protect me tou-san.' _They stood up and bowed.

"Umm. Sasuke, Why don't you wait for me in my room, or just have your dinner. I will just visit my mom." Sakura said as she looked up at him and noticed Sasuke's displeasing looked as she immediately added. "I will be fine. I promise. I will be right back after I visited her." Sakura assured him as she slid her hands off of his dark blue sleeve and raised her right hand promising Sasuke that she will be right back and that she will be fine. Sasuke only nodded and petted her head and said. "Be careful." Sasuke said as he walked off. Sakura smiled and went to her kaa-san's room nervously. Afraid of knowing what is really happening to her kaa-san.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She raised her right fist to knocked on the shiny wooden laminated doors but put it back again on her chest. "Come on, you can do it. Didn't you want to see kaa-san." Sakura said to herself as she closed her eyes and knocked three times. She then turned the knob and carefully slipped in the dark room. She scanned through the area as she looked for her kaa-san. She looked at the bed when she heard someone whimpered weakly "Please, stop." She can tell it's her Kaa-san's voice. She run her hands through the wall and switched on the dim lights. Once everything is cleared, she rushed through her kaa-san's side and held her face. Her mom fought back, trying to take her hands away. "No! Please! Stop!" She cried as she squirmed onto Sakura's hands. Sakura snatched her hand away from her face and held onto her shoulder and yelled "Kaa-san! It's me, Sakura. How are you? What did he do to you? Is he hurting you bad?" As Sakura mentioned her name, her kaa-san looked at her in shocked and ignored all her question and said "Y-you're alive! You are alive! and-and well." Her mom said as she caressed her daughter's face and cried silently. They hug each other and stayed like that for a few minutes. Sakura pulled back and wiped her own tears and also wiped her kaa-san's tears too. "How? What happened? He said that you were dead. That you accidentally fell off the cliff. So? How come you are here?" Her kaa-san looked at her as she held on to Sakura's sleeves. "That monster, he really know how to make such story that everyone believes him!" Sakura said as she glared at the shoulders of her kaa-san and looked at her again with soft green eyes. "The truth is, he sold me to geisha," Sakura noticed the her kaa-san worried face that she was giving her so she added immediately "But nothing happened to me, because Uchiha Sasuke saved me and he took me to their home and you know what? They are so kind. Especially Mikoto-sama. And I am married to Sasuke Uchiha. In that way, tou-san's work will not be wasted. Our marriage just strengthen the our ties with the Uchiha." Her kaa-san looked away and took her hand away from Sakura and said "If I can protect you back then, you won't be forced to marry him. Sakura I don't want you to marry someone you don't like. If only, if only I am strong enough." Sakura held her dry hands and carressed it, this made the Haruno matriarch to looked at her daughter. "He took care of me too, just like tou-san, but sometimes, he acted cold but everything is okay. In fact,he came here with me even if his tou-san don't want him to. And he doesn't leave by my side since the time we came here. He is just resting in my room. Besides I think I am starting to like him. I don't know why, but even if he is a jerk and acting cold towards me, and no matter how many times he pushed me away, I still forgive him, is it because I know that there is a soft spot on his hear or is it because I am hoping that our marriage wil- " Sakura was cut off when her mother put her shaky dried hands on Sakura's face and smiled sweetly. "My daughter, you are really a lady now. You are in love, that is why. That's why you were able to accept and understand all his flaws and edges." Emerald orbs widened in shock as she put her hands on her mouth and said "Oh no! No kaa-san, you got it all wrong, I just have a crush on my husband that's all. nothing more." Sakura blushed as her kaa-san giggled and said "Kids. So ignorant about it." Sakura grabbed a white pillow and add it to the pillows that was on her Kaa-san's back and said "Kaa-san, I am telling the truth, promise, It's just a crush, I mean who can't be? He is tall, dark and handsome. He looked like a god and everything he did was just too perfect." Sakura said as she put her hands on her chest and added as she held onto her kaa-san's hands "Kaa-san, Now that I am here, I will take you with me. Just wait a little more. I will save you, I promise. and I am sorry if, if I hadn't come back and kept you waiting all this time. It's just that, I am getting ready for this time to come. I hope you understand." She caressed her kaa-san's hand using her thumbs and hug her again as tears rolled her eyes. "It's okay. What matters right now, is that you are okay and alive. Thank you my daughter. I love you." Her Kaa-san's pulled away and looked at her lovingly but tore her gaze on Sakura when they heard someone's knocking.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_Where is she? She told me, she would be right back? Its been a fucking one hour.' _Sasuke said as he walked back and forth of Sakura's room and decided to give her another five minutes and if she didn't come, he will find her. Sasuke waited impatiently as he felt that time became slow. So he decided to got up and went out. "Fuck, I really can't wait that long doing nothing!" Sasuke searched for servants and asked them if they saw Sakura and where his wife's mother. They lead him and bowed to him the moment they reached the room. Sasuke knocked twice and waited for the door to open but nothing came. He knocked again and grew impatient with each second pass. _'Why the hell she isn't opening this fucking door.' _ He knocked again and was surprised when the door flung opened and found no one in front. He glared at it as he stepped in carefully as he not let his guard down. He knew there is something going to happen. When he saw in his peripheral vision that something was going to hit him. He brought his left hand at the top of his head and grabbed it swiftly and looked at the person who was about to hit him. He let go of the umbrella when he saw her wife standing in front of him. He asked her with a confused look on his face "What are you doing?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura looked at it with horror as she stood up and glared at the door as she grabbed an umbrella and positioned it as if she was going to hit someone. Yes she knew she spent hours in her kaa-san's room for them to catch up what is happening to both of their lives. '_This can't be Sasuke, how would he know which doors she is in? This must be that jerk monster. That bastard! Just you fucking wait and everything you are enjoying right now will be gone!' _Sakura reached the wooden door and grabbed the knob and looked at her kaa-san who told her quietly and read her pale lips "Be careful." She looked at the door again and positioned her self at the back of the door and flung it open. She was about to hit the guy but the guy dodged it. Her anger faded when he heard him speak. "What are you doing?" Sasuke confusedly looked at her as he fully entered the room and bowed and said "It's an honor to meet you." Her kaa-san bowed her head lightly and smiled "Oh it's all true! Just like what you have mentioned Sakura."The uchiha raised his eyebrows and looked at his wife who put down the umbrella on her side and frantically waving her hands on her front and said "What! I didn't said anything!" The woman who is seating on the white bed giggled "Oh she is such a liar sometimes, forgive her for that. She just said how handsome you are. Oh looked at you two, you are cute together." Sasuke's neck started to heat up as Sakura yelled with a blush on her face. "Kaa-san!" She looked away and pouted. "I am sorry if Sakura bothered you at this hours, I told her it would be better if she would just come tomorrow morning, but she never listened. Please have a rest now, it is getting late." Sasuke said as he bowed and grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her closer to him. He put his left hand on her head and forced it to bow and she yelled "What the hel-mmphhh." Sasuke covered her mouth and said "Don't shout, it will not be healthy for your kaa-san." The woman bowed as she smiled sweetly and said "Oh such a sweet man, thank you for being concern. Sorry if my daughter is causing you trouble, she is always like that, she is stubborn." Sakura looked at her kaa-san who is smiling and said "Go on. Take your rest now. It is getting late." Her kaa-san moved her hands back and forth, gesturing them to go. "Don't worry about me Sakura, I will be fine." Her kaa-san added when she noticed Sakura's worried look. They bowed again and exited the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You are really going to hit me, aren't you?" Sasuke said as he tailed on her back. Sakura entered her room and went out her bed and sat on it. "I thought he was you." Sakura said as she pointed on her wooden door then to her husband who is sitting on the other side. "You promised, you will be right back? What if I didn't fetched you? He might go there and do something with you." Sasuke said unconsciously as he laid back with his hands on the back of his head. Sakura eyed him for a while and got closer to him and asked "Do you know something? Of what he did to us?" _'Why am I asking him, he might know, because his father know something.' _Sakura thought nervously as she noticed her husband tensed but he pulled a great act and he was collected and calm once more. "I didn't know anything, I just assumed it, the way he looked at you a while ago, it seems like he will be going to hurt you the moment I turned my back. Why? Should I know something?" Sasuke asked and looked at her and noticed her parted lips and stared for it waiting for it to moved and answer him "N-nothing. How did you got there?" Sasuke turned around so his back was facing her and said "I just asked your servants. Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten something since we got here. and you didn't have breakfast." Sasuke said as he turned around to looked at her and noticed that she shook her head. 'Groowwwll' Sakura's eyes widened as she hold her stomach as a blushed was forming her delicate face. "Not hungry huh?" Sasuke mocked him as he stood up and went out. "Where are you going?" His wife asked him as he closed the door behind him. That was close. It's a good thing I found a valid reason.' Sasuke sighted and went to the kitchen and found out that the servants were no where to be found so he decided to prepare her foods by himself.

He returned to her room with a tray on his hands. "You should just asked them too brought it here." Sakura said as she stood up and took the tray from his long soft hands. 'Oh my god! It brushed on my hands. His hands were soft! How can that be?!' Sakura thought as she thanked him and gave him a smile. "They are already sleeping. Once you are finished just placed it on the side table." Sasuke said nothing anymore as went to the bed and closed his eyes "De- Sasuke-kun! Gomen ne! I was just carried away, I mean I just missed her so much you know." Sakura said with her mouth full of foods, she shoved more food in her mouth looked at his back as he raised his hands and gestured her that it was okay. Sakura smiled and said "You know, I always believe that you have a good heart Sasuke-kun. You should treat me more this way." Sasuke left eye opened and thought _'Don't give her false hope.'_ "Will you shut up? I just wanted to rest. You are so noisy and annoying." Sasuke said as he continued to sleep with a smirked on his lips. He liked that suffix that her wife had added to his name. He wanted it all by himself. "Why you! Jerk!" Sakura flopped down and pushed his back lightly and finished eating. 'He must be really tired' She thought as she looked at his back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Morning came and Sakura got up and went to her bag and picked a blue kimono and went to her bathroom to have a bath. She turned the silver ware and the water started flowing out of the shower head down to her body. She was humming as she rubbed the white soap on her breast then to her arm then to her back.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

Sasuke groggily got up when he felt the urge to pee. He headed to the bathroom which happened to be unlocked. He stepped in and made his way towards the toilet and pull down his hakama and his boxer shorts and started peeing. His eyes were closed but opened it slightly when he heard water flowing. He looked at his left and saw two white feet with bubbles on them then to the creamy white long legs then to the rounded butt then to the small curvy back. The Uchiha can't keep his eyes form the body as he was captivated. He watched the person washed itself as his lips parted. He then finally looked at the person who, finally turned around but the said person coverd her private parts as she shouted and yelled at him "AHHHHHHHH! You pervert! Get out!" The person threw bottles at him. The Uchiha rushed out the bathroom and thought _'Fuck! What the hell was that! What the hell are you doing inside?!" _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

She was rinsing the bubbles from her hair and body when she felt someone was eyeing her. She turned around and found her husband in standing there, looking at her lustfully. "AHHHHHHHH! You pervert! Get out!" She covered her chest and her private part by sitting and turning around. She threw bottles at him so that he will get out. The moment he got out. She dried herself with a towel and put her blue kimono on. She stepped out the bath and saw her husband seating at the edge of the bed as he rubbed his temples. The moment he heard her loud voice, he looked at her stoically. "What are you doing in there?! Are you peeping on me?! What did you see? You pervert! I should have known!" Sakura said as she pointed her index fingers accusingly at him. The Uchiha stood up and said "It's your fault, you didn't locked the door. Beside I didn't peep on you. Who would want to. I didn't saw anything because there is nothing to see."The Uchiha moved down closer to her flushed face and smirked at her when he noticed that it wasn't because of anger but because she was blushing like a mad teenager. Sakura backed away and looked at her side and asked "What are you doing?!" Sasuke didn't answered her as he moved more closer, Sakura stepped back and stumbled backwards but she regain her balance. He stood up and headed to the bath room. "Arrghhh! You perverted jerk!" Sakura said with a smoke coming out of her ears and nose, her face was red with anger. As she threw her fist in the air.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He let the water flow on his muscular body as he put his right palm on the white tiles and and lowered his head as his hair went to his face as it get wetter. His hands were gripping the tiles as if he was crumpling it as he noticed his manhood was becoming erected and felt blood rushing through it in every second as he remembered how sexy his wife was. "Fuck!" He cursed under his breath and started rubbing himself in a slow manner. He grunted and groaned as his hands moved up and down his long, thick and hard shaft. He pumped himself faster and faster, as he imagined his wife, by the thought of her makes him more aroused. "Aa!" His moan as his face twitched. He pumped harder as he parted his thin lips and tilted his head making the cold water hit his pale face. His eyes closed tightly as he felt himself becoming more harder and hotter as his hand moves, meeting his manhood halfway. The water trickled into the tensed muscle of his body as he continued to pumped himself more. "Fuck!" He groaned in horsed voice as he gripped on to his member tightly as he felt himself ready to explode. He let a moan escaped his thin lips and mentioned his wife name as it rolled sexily on his tongue as he cum onto his hands. Thick seed spilling onto his long fingers as water washed it off.

He went out with a towel hanging from his head as he rubbed it to dried his raven locks. He scanned the room but failed to see his wife 'Where is she?' He waited for his hair to dry then he went out and started to look for her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura went out and went to the kitchen and found servants preparing food into the tray. "Is that for Kaa-san?" One of the servants with her white hair and wrinkled face turned around and smiled at her "Yes, Ha- Uchiha-sama." Deep inside, Sakura loved how the servants called her. "Oh! Can I took it to her?" Sakura said as she waited for the servant to answer. "But yo-" The servant was cut off as Sakura pleaded and looked at her with puppy eyes "Oh it's so hard to resist you Uchiha-sama. You are always like this when you want something." The old servant handed her the tray and said "Be careful, okay?" Sakura turned around carefully as she answered sweetly "Yes. Thanks Chiyo-san." Sakura put the tray down and knocked at the wooden door . She opened it then picked the tray and entered the room. She closed the door with her left foot and put the tray on the side table. She went back to the door and locked it. She smiled as she walked towards her Kaa-san and sat on the edge of the bed. "Ohayou, Kaa-san!" She greeted her kaa-san sweetly as Sakura put another pillow on her Kaa-san's back and let her sat comfortably. She took the tray on the side table and put it on her lap. She took the silver spoon and started feeding her mom. When she finished she asked her Kaa-san "Do you want me to bathe you?" Sakura asked with a smile as she helped her Kaa-san to stand up. She guided her to walked towards the bath room. "Kaa-san, just hold onto me okay?"Sakura said as she put the toilet covers down, she turned around and she helped her mother to took off her red kimono. Sakura let her sat down in the toilet cover and examined her body. Sakura looked at the bruises, some were black that indicates it is already old, some were red and it seems it is still fresh. "Did he do something to you yesterday night?" Sakura asked angrily as she caressed the res spot on her wrist. 'It looks like a rope.' Sakura thought as she eyed it. Her Kaa-san squeezed her hands and said "Don't worry about me,besides didn't you said you are going to bathe me? I don't want to be stinky Sakura." Her Kaa-san smiled weakly at her. As Sakura smiled too and started bathing her.

Sakura wrapped a dry towel on her body and guided her to sat on the bed and took a clean orange kimono out of the closet and put it on her body. She took a wooden comb and combed her Kaa-san's blond hair that reaches her waist. She combed carefully as she smiled at her and said "You always do this to me when I was little." Sakura put the comb down and knelt down in front of her mother who looked at her confusedly. Sakura looked up at her sadly and said. "Kaa-san, tell me everything. What is he doing to you?" Sakura asked as she held tightly on to the bony wrinkled dried hands of her mother who looked away and avoided her daughter's gaze. "You can trust me. Please tell me, I can help you. Didn't I promise you that?" Sakura said as she stood up and sat beside her Kaa-san. She tugged some of blond hair behind her mother's ear and slid her tiny hands on the shiny straight blond hair. "He raped me every night in his room. I swear I didn't cheat on your tou-san. I really tried to fight!" Her Kaa-san started to cried as Sakura pitied her and caressed her back. "Tell me more Kaa-san. I know it's hard but it is for the better. Don't worry I am here now." Sakura said as she squeezed her mother's hand and added "Tell me why do you have a lot of bruises? Did he do those to you?" Her Kaa-san just nodded and and looked down as more tears slid down her wrinkled face. "He tied me and raped me, sometimes he even put something inside me and took it out whenever he wanted, whenever it satisfy him or until I bleed out. If I had enough of it, I would try to escape but he will grabbed me back and, and he will beat me until I have no consciousness." Her mother hug herself protectively and added "I am so dirty! Very dirty! Even water and soap can't washed it away." Sakura hug her back and caressed it and speak between her cries "Kaa-san, you are not. Both tou-san and I knows it. He is just so heartless and a monster to do these things! Kaa-san! Gomen ne, I wasn't here when you suffered, I should go back here the moment Sasuke saved me. I should accept Mikoto-sama's offer, that she would bring me back home. But what did I do? I did nothing even if Neji told me what is happening to you! I am so useless, worthless and don't deserve your acceptance. I can't do anything! But now I will save you, I promise that kaa-san. Just wait for me." Sakura stood up and went out of the room "Sakura!" Her mother called weakly when she went out. She clasped her bony white hands and prayed silently _'Kami-sama, I don't know what she will do, but please guide her and protect her in every way.' _She put her hands on her thin chest and hoped that her daughter would be alright.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke saw his wife running towards him and he also noticed how angry she is. The moment she was near to him, he was about to asked what's wrong when she just run passed him and ignored him. Sasuke turned around and followed her as he shook his head _'What's up with her?'_ Sasuke thought as he entered the same room. He leaned on the door frame with his arms crossed in his bare chest and looked at his troubling wife. She was rummaging through her closet and hissed "I remember I put it in here! Where is it!" Sakura continued to threw more clothes across the room and searched for the thing she is looking for. "What are you looking for?" Sasuke said calmly and eyed her while she looked up to him and answered in a low voice as she put her right hand on the side of her mouth. "A recorder." Sakura looked away and crawled inside her wooden closet and started to look for it again. Sasuke walked through the messy room as he avoid to step onto the clean clothes that is on the wooden floor. He sat on the pink bed as Sakura threw more clothes. Some landed on the cold floor, some on the bed and some on Sasuke's head who annoyingly tossed it aside. "Found it! You're dead now!" Sakura said as she evilly eyed the metal technology on her left hand. She crawled out and sit on the floor with her legs on each side of her body and some clothes on her head. She stood up and turned around and was shocked to see how messy her room was. "I did this?" Sasuke only nodded and laid on her soft fluffy bed. "Clean it."Sasuke ordered and closed his eyes. Being meticulous, he hated it and easily got irritated when he sees alot of mess. He opened his left eye when he heard Sakura' voice "Nah! I will just come back and clean it later." Sakura went out again and noticed that the sun was setting. _'I looked for this thing for so long?! I just hope he is still outside.I have to hurry.' _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

The moment he heard her answer he sat up abruptly but his wife wasn't there anymore. "What is she up to?" Sasuke said as he went out to asked for a servant to fixed his wife's room because he just can't take it anymore. Sasuke decided to look for her and thought 'So stubborn. Why can't she understand that going out without me is so dangerous for her? If she had plans, she can tell me I am her fucking husband. I have the right to know!' Saskue walked and walked at the same halls every time he makes a turn, he became irritated and grew tired and just decided to walked back to Sakura's room and wait for her there. He sat on her pink bed and glared at the white wall in front of him and sighed and let his back fell on the bed. 'Where the fuck is she?' Sasuke put his hands on his faced to cupped it and sat up again. He stood up and went ot the kitchen and decided to eat. He sat in the wooded floor and the servant started to served him hot and tasty foods. The servants bowed and left him alone in the kitchen. He took his chopsticks and split it into two and shoved a sashimi on his mouth and chewed it. He did the same until he can no longer take it. Sakura was evading his fucking mind but he can't find her. It is already fucking late. And he can't do anything. Why? because the servant started to go to bed and sleep. I guess the Uchiha doesn't have a choice but to wait in her room. The Uchiha took his dishes and washed it by himself. He returend to her room and flopped down in her bed and glared at the clock as it tickled loudly on his ears and waited for her to come back_ '_ _You'd better be here before the clock struck midnight.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Upon reaching Honuzuki's room, Sakura looked at her sides twice, no thrice, checking if someone is passing by. When it is cleared, she entered the large four corners and tip toed on her way to the wooden bed. Her hands on her chest as she walked silently and nervously towards it. She quickly open the recorder and put it under the bed. She quickly run off and hid herself on the other room when she heard two servants talking from a distant. Two shadows of a women passed by the paper doors as Sakura heaved a sigh and walked out of the room. She fixed her hair neatly and returned back at her room.

She opened the door and walked to her bed. 'That was tiring' She thought as she caressed her left shoulder blade and walked passed her husband who is glaring at her at the moment. "Where have you been?" A cold voice asked but she just ignored it. "Not now Sasuke. I am so tired." Sakura said as she flopped down her bed with her stomach flat on the pink silky sheets. The Uchiha stood up with his arms crossed on his chisled chest and looked at his wife. "Answer the damn question Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at her as she moved her head to the left and looked at him and glared. "What do you want?!" Sasuke just shruged her inquiries and just said calmly with his eyes closed "Just return here early." Seeing his wife so tired, he just blurted it out and not wanting to argue with her for he knew that things, and this task of her and her so called plans in her house and Honuzuki and her Kaa-san is so difficult for her to handle all at once. But Sakura being easily irritated she mocked at him and said sarcastically " So you want it in the morning then?" The Uchiha's eye twitch and grew angry at her and yelled "Don't fuck with me Sakura, You know fucking well what I am talking about!" Sasuke grabbed her forearm which make the girl sat up from the bed. "Well I don't." Sakura said as she matched the glare that her husband was giving her. " . . ." Sasuke said with his gritted teeth and waited for her to nod. But to his surprised, Sakura didn't comply. "Why would I listen to you, this is my house, so it is my rules!" Sakura said as she smirked at him but was wiped off her delicate soft pink lips when he said triumphantly "Because I am your _**husband** _remember?" Putting an emphasis on the word husband and felt like he won as the words rolled on to his tongue. And this time it was him who is smirking. Sakura frowned and took her arms away from him "No! You are not. Not in any form Sasuke!" She brought her hands to her pink locks and pulled them then put her hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed him with all her power. "I am tired of everything! I am tired of this! I am tired of you! I am tired of hoping that this marriage will work! I am tired of hoping that someday! Someday you would see me. Tired of hoping that someday I would be enough! Tired of hoping that someday you will accept me!" With every word she spat she pushed him, harder and harder as she can no longer bare. With her last word she pulled out the wedding ring and threw it in front of him and yelled "It's **OVER**!" Sakura walked passed him as a hand grabbed her back. "Sakura, I-" Saskue was cut off by his angry crying wife. She turned around and faced him and glared at him "What?! You're going to raped me?! Then do whatever you want! Maybe if you will do that I will feel that somehow you are my husband!" Sakura snatched her arms away as she banged the wooden door and let all tears fell from her forest green swollen orbs as she run and stumbled forward. She crawled towards a red pillar and hugged it as she sobbed and put her right hand on her chest and gripped it, making her kimono to crumpled.

Little did they know, someone was eavesdropping from the corners of the dark halls. The person smirked evilly as it vanishes into the darkness.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What will happen now? How can Sasuke protect her if they fight again? Will Sakura be on her own? Who's that someone who hid itself from the drak halls and heard everything? Will it be the end of their marriage? Find out on the next chapters :) Please review people. It is my vitamins :)**

**to **

**charlsfrozenfire13**

**ryurij03**

**thanks for being with me and reading this story of mine. I really apprecaited it! Thank you very much :)**

**love love love and lots of love form PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	9. The Beginning Of The End

**chapter 9: The beginning of the end.**

**I am so sorry to kept you all waiting! I got so depressed this past few days. The reasons are on the last part of this chapter. I really need your comfort guys. And besides this chapter is so long :( But anyway it is finished so I hope you enjoy it ! :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**WARNING: LEMON CONTENT! **

**To thos who read this already: Don't worry I only updated some, I just added some details on SASUSAKU LEMON :)**

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Well, well. Look at you. So, fragile. Just like your tou-san. Always making bad descions. Tsk. tsk." Sakura heard a man's voice from behind. She turned to looked at it and glared as her frosted green eyes were shinning from the tears that is still falling from it. "Stay away from me!" Sakura ordered as she stood up slowly and watched the red haired man took a step. Sakura backed away and yelled "I said, stay away from me!" Sakura took another step backwards as her mind panicked. "You can yell all you want pinky, but your husband can't hear you from here. I think you know that already." The red haired man reached for her chin and pulled it towards his face harshly and whispered to her. "I can forgive you, from what you have done. Wasting my money after I sold you and getting married because you want to strengthen the ties that your foolish tou-san made." Sakura hold on his large hands and tried to took it off her face, but the hold only tightens which made the young gal to winced. "Feisty aren't we? Now listen, as I had said, I can forgive you, only if you leave that husband of yours and come back to me. I won't make you cry like he did , I will make you happy. I am better don't yo think?" The red haired man let go of her as he threw her red face on the side which made Sakura stumbled forward. She turned her head towards him and snap back "Who the hell do you think you are to order me around?! I am Sakura Uchiha! I am an Uchiha now, not a Haruno! You should respect me!" Sakura stood up once again as she glared at his same green forest eyes. The man before her laughed evilly and said "Wise." He pointed an index finger on her and moved it up and down. "Using your husband political powers huh?" He grabbed her pink locks harshly and whispered deadly which send chills to her spine. "I will always find ways Sakura. I will." He said as he looked to her eyes that was starting to be wet again. Sakura hold her tears to fall and thought _'Don't make him see that you are afraid. Don't let it fall.'_ The man started to walked off and said "I will let you slipped in my hands tonight. But, watched your back carefully Sakura. If you don't mind, I will just have a pleasurable meeting tonight." The man smirked as he walked away. Sakura started to hug cry as she hug herself protectively as the words rung through her tired mind. "_It's OVER!"_ _'You are not giving up right now. You said you are tough. You said you want this thing to work. You said you want to save Kaa-san, and you can only do that with your husband's help. It wasn't like I am using him, I just trust him. I just know that he can protect me._' Sakura stood up and wiped her tears using her kimono sleeves and thought again _'I told you to not argue with him! Now who would help me?! No one! But- No! you will not dragged your ass to him and tell him that you are sorry. No fucking way Sakura! But pride won't get you to your goals, you know you need Sasuke's help. Besides you are the first one to yell at him right? He was just being concern right? Yeah he was concern. I would rather stay with him than this fucking asshole.'_ She composed herself and decided to go to their room and apologize to Sasuke. Telling him that she was sorry and that she was just so tired and so fed up that made her said all the nasty things she said. _'But I was tired of him right? I said it was over. Why does he have to appear behind me and threaten me?! That fucking man! Making it difficult for me!'_

Sakura walked pass his room but stopped when she heard a woman's voice. She turned her head towards the woodedn door and looked at it with horror. _'That was Kaa-san's voice. I am sure of it. What was she doing in there?'_ She thought as flashback run through her alerted mind "If you don't mind, I will just have a pleasurable meeting tonight." _'That asshole!'_ Sakura though as a tear fell again of her now puffy red eyes. She tried not to scream as she put a hand on her mouth and decided to hid herself on the other room and cried silently as she heard her Kaa-san's pleading voice. "Yamate! O-Onegai Honuzuki!" Sakura gripped her skirt when she heard a man's voice "Its' Honuzuki-sama! You bitch! Just like your fucking daughter!" Sakura heard another scream then carefully opened the door and peeked through it and saw four people coming towards the front wooden door. Two guards and two servants, the two female entered the room and Sakura heard Honuzuki's voice "I want her out of my sight the moment I entered the bath." After a minute they walked out with her Kaa-san, who she though was beaten badly and sexually harassed. The servants handed Sakura's Kaa-san to the two guards that walked towards her Kaa-san's room. _'I don't see them before. Maybe Honuzuki hired them for his comfort. That asshole! You are going to pay! You are the one who is going to watch your back! I hoped that he did not saw it.'_ Sakura thought of the material that was under Honuzuki's bed. '_Now is my chance, I wouldn't thought gathering evidences would be easy. I guess I didn't need one month to do that. I hope he is still in there.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

" I want her out of my sight the moment I entered the bath." Honuzuki said as he stood up and walked forward to his coffee table and sat on one of the chairs and tied the belt of the white robe that was hung on his body. The servants closed the door silently and he stood up and was about to go to the bath, he saw something under his bed. His eyebrow shot up and started to reach for it. He looked at the material on his hand and smirked evilly and thought. _'You'd be coming for this. You are just giving me a chance Sakura.' _He stood up and entered the bath and placed the material on the white sink together with his white robe as he sunk on the hot steaming water.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sakura opened the door slowly as she searched for the material under the bed. Her garnet eyes widened when she saw nothing was there. '_Does this mean?!'_ "Fuck! Where the hell is it?!" Sakura hissed as she continued to searched it around the big room, opening more and more closet as seconds passed by. She was about to open another closet when she heard his voice. "What are you doing here my little blossom? Oh you might be looking for this, sorry but I think it is already broken." He said as he threw the recorder harshly on the floor as it shattered into pieces as he stepped towards her. Sakura turned around quickly and her eyes widened when she saw the recorder on his hands, she was about to took it away when he threw it on the floor. Her eyes widened and thought _' I-it's It's o- over.'_ She looked up at him and noticed that he was almost naked and only the white material covers his private parts. She is scared and scolded herself that she shouldn't came in here alone in the first place. Didn't she decided to ask for Sasuke's help? Why was she so stubborn? _'No it's not over, I still have ample of time to gather some, This is just a start, I won't give up yet. I need to get out of here!_' Sakura thought as she took another step when Honuzuki took one too. She stepped back towards the door but Honuzuki noticed her plans so he reached for her and cornered her and pinned her on the wall. Sakura grasped as she closed her eyes tightly as her small back came in contact with the hard wall. Honuzuki whispered seductively on her ears "I know you would be looking for me. I never thought your husband didn't give you that much satisfaction eh? Don't worry, as I said I will make you happy Sa-ku-ra." Sakura shivered as her eyes widened in shock, she pushed him away but he didn't move and continued to pinned her on the wall. She was so disgusted on every word that slips on his mouth as she continued to fight back but Honuzuki grabbed her by the neck and threw her harshly on the stinky bed. Sakura stood up and was about to reach the knob when he grabbed her pink locks and threw her again on the bed, making Sakura's head hit the headboard so damn fucking hard. This caused the woman to get dizzy as a hot liquid trailed down her eyebrows tinting it red. She reached her head when Honuzuki grabbed it and tied it above her head, using a rope that was near the head board, his weight on her pelvis as Sakura squirmed and started to shout but that didn't last long when Honuzuki stood up angrily and took something small and yellowish with a pointed end. Sakura eyed it with horror when she saw clearly what the thing was. "What are you trying to do with that super glue?! Untie me now! I said untie me and go away from me!" as she continue to wiggle and the more she move the more pain she felt on her wrists. Honuzuki then grabbed her chin to keep it from moving then he opened the yellow material using his left hand and poured the glue on her pink lips and pinched her lips together and in an instant it was dry already. "Mppphhhh!" Sakura said as she wiggle and tried to get away as a tear fell from her eyes. Honuzuki tapped her cheeks as he put his index finger on his mouth said "Be quiet so will enjoy this together, I never thought I would have you too. Now it makes me wonder, who is good at bed." Honuzuki reached for her collar and opened it, exposing her black lacy bra as he leaned in forward and cupped it hardly on his hands, feeling her nipples from the material and started to pinched it roughly and started to kissed Sakura long neck. The woman under him started to kick frantically and wiggle wildly as he ignored it and continued to nipped, sucked and licked on her long white neck. "Mpppphh-pphhhh!" Sakura tried to shout as she closed her eyes tightly as more and more tears trailed down her white face. '_Sasuke-kun.'_ She thought of him as if she wishes he can hear her and save her. Her garnet eyes shot open when she felt his cold, rough fingers on the hem of her bra and was about to pulled it down when the weight on top her was gone. Without noticing her environments, she started to wiggle and pulled her wrists roughly and tried to escape. She became aware of her surroundings when someone shouted. She knew he heard that voice somewhere. That deep dangerous voice is so familiar to her, but she didn't give a damn now. All she wanted was to get out of here.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_Where is she again?! It's already late.'_ Sasuke thought as he run through the halls and passed by some servants whom he asked politely "Excuse me, Have you seen my wife?" The servants shook their heads and leaved with their head down. This searching game was going to the nerve of the Uchiha as he walked out of the Haruno residences and went to the guards quarter and ordered his guards to help him look for Sakura. _'I should follow her back then. Fuck! Now where would I find her. What if?'_ "No, if that happens I wouldn't be able to forgive myslf." Sasuke hissed, each step became heavier and heavier and each time passed by, the Uchiha gets more frustrated as he passed by the large wooden door and heard a loud thump and heard someone squirming. Sasuke stared at the door for a while and noticed that this must be Houzukis room. His thoughts bothered him again and can't stop from thinking of the worse. His ebony eyes widened a little and realized _'This might be her mom or-'_ Sasuke can't finished his thoughts as he just stood there, paralyzed, don't have any idea what to do. He never been this scared before. Hell he never been this useless. He is always collected and a fast thinker, especially in this kind of situation. But where is it now? His feet were glued on the ground as he took a step with difficulty. The moment he opened the door, The scene before him makes his blood boil making him go back to his old self and in an instant his eyes flickered bloody red. His hands dragged Honuzuki on the floor. He can tell how this old dirty guy looked at him with fear, like a prey on the predator's hands. He punched him hard this time making Honuzuki spit blood as Sasuke shouted with angee "What the hell do you think you are doing?! Do you know whom you are messing with?! She is my fucking wife! Not your fucking whore! You got my drifts?!" The man said as he glared at Honuzuki and wanted to kill him right then and there. But he knew he can't do unjustly things. So he just decided to let the Uchiha police force to settle this incident, besides the evidences are already settled out and clear for him. Honuzuki w answered "I thought you wanted to share. I just wanted to give her some satisfaction that I presume, you didn't give her. You can't make me go to prison, you were nothing but a young prodigy who hid himself under his father's authority." More blood came out of Honuzki's mouth as the other man with more deep voice tried to control of himself as he ordered some of his guards to pick the bloodied and beaten Honuzuki out of the room and out of his sight. The moment they were on the door Sakura heard the same voice again " I can do that because I am an Uchiha." The man spat it with venom and emphasis on his last name. As the door closed Sakura panicked as she started to wiggle, trying to pull down her wounded and swollen wrists. She saw a man approached her slowly as she cried more and tried to shout "mmmpphhhhhh!" Sakura repeat what she was doing but it became wilder as she kicked frantically, her head moving side to side and bucked her hips upward wildly as she felt him held onto her bare shoulders. "Shhhh. Sakura it's me. It's me. Sasuke!" Sasuke said as he eyed her worriedly and pulled her sleeves upward. Her useless defenses started to slow down upon hearing his name as she searched for his warm dark orbs as he untied the rope on her wrists and helped her sat upright. He grabbed her two wrists and eyed it worriedly as he glared at it, thinking that he should not let her go on her own. That he should looked for her much early. That he should not left her side. That he should be able to find her and helped her before these things happened. Sakura then started to cry and sniffed as she hug him tightly. "It's okay, I am here now. He won't hurt you now." Sasuke assured as he moved his hands up and down her small back, staying in her amrs for more minutes, comforting her as he decided to heal her wounds so he pulled her away from him. Sasuke stood up and started to searched for a first aid kit which caused Sakura to be disappointed, disappointed that his warmth leaved her. Sasuke returned and put a cream on her wrists and covered it with a bandage, He do the same with her forehead and covered it with a sterilized gauze. He then looked at her eyes which he knew where filled with fears and horrors and they were about to cry. He tugged some of her pink locks on her ears and pulling it away her face and asked "Where did he touched you?" He gritted his teeth as his clenched his knuckles and waited for the woman in front of him to answer but nothing came out. He then noticed her lips as he caressed it and looked at her quizzically with his eyebrows knitted together. "What happened? What did the bastard do to you?!" Sasuke asked angrily as he followed Sakura's eyes on the white ruffled sheets. At first he thought she was avoiding him but when he saw the yellow material, he reached for it and gripped it on his hands as he hurriedly went to Sakura's side and started to put his long and soft fingers between her lips and started to pulled it apart slowly, not wanting to cause more pain to his wife. "It will hurt a little okay? But I want you to bare it, otherwise your lips will be forever glued together. I hope it is still not glued completely." Sasuke continued to pull her lips apart which caused it to open lightly, making Sakura winced in pain as she held on to his sleeves, crumpling it, her nails digging on to the dark fiber. The more he continues, more skin was ripped on her lips, causing it to bleed in some parts, making the iron taste invade her mouth. Sasuke hold onto her face and said "You need a rest." Sakura nodded weakly as Sasuke started to stand up and was about to helped her when he noticed the cherry pin on the floor was broken into two pieces. He eyed the material for a while as he pocketed it inside his hakama. Both of them leaved the room and have their rest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura's room**

Dark filled the room as she felt Sasuke shifted in bed, creating more distance between them. She looked at her right side and wondered. _'Is he mad? Doesn't he care?' _Sakura tried her best not to cry and hold her tears and thought again '_I know he doesn't love me but- but I am so scared, and all I want is for him to hold me and hug me. There is nothing wrong about that right?'_ Sakura reached for her husband with hesitation. She drew her hands back to her sides and thought sadly _'No, Sasuke said you needed a rest, and after that everything will be all right. You trusted him right. Yeah right. Besides you are a girl, you shouldn't be the one who will initiate a move.' _Sakura drifted to sleep as she closed her eyes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

'_Damn! How can I protect her if I will always find ways for her to be angry at me? But that is also the plan right? You will protect her form Honuzuki and at the same time you won't giving her false hope. Just bear with it Uchiha, sooner or later she will be free. Free from you and Honuzuki, to all people who might hurt her. She will be fine.' _ Sasuke thought as he started to sleep when he felt Sakura moved then turned around. This made him curious so he looked at his wife and saw her pained face as a sweat trickled down her forehead then to her neck. He tapped her shoulders lightly and asked softly "Sakura, what's wrong?" Sasuke shook her harder this time, waking her up. Sasuke eyed her worriedly and thought 'She is having nghtmares.' "No- Ya-yamate! Onegaii. Stop!" Sakura yelled as she sat up abruptly whit Sasuke still holding her. Tears run through her face as she held tightly onto Sasuke's arm and leaned her head on the his hard, warm and muscular chest. He embraces her and rubbed her back and rested his chin on top of her headand whispered "Shh. It's okay I'am here." Sakura gripped his sleeves as she continued to sobbed and said in between her cries "I-huh—I'am—Scared ." She sniffed a lot more and Sasuke pulled back and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her for a while. He hated it, he hated seeing her cry. He hated how she looked at him. He hated that expression on her face, it makes him remember how they met. Sakura opened her mouth slightly and said softly "Sasuke-kun. Will you-" Sakura became interested on the pink sheets of the bed and stared at it for a while as she bite her swollen lips and continued "Will you make it all go away?" Sakura blushed ten times and nearly smacked herself for asking him to bed her. Sasuke's eyes widened and closed it and said "No. You know you are still weak. I won't do that." Sakura looked down and bit her lips. Looking at her made the Uchiha sighed and grabbed her chin to make her looked up at him but her eyes look somewhere else but him. "Look at me." Sasuke said softly with a demanding tone which then Sakura obliged. "I don't want to sound rude. But all I care about now is you Sakura. I will promise everything will be alright." Sakura strated to cry again and hugged him with her arms snaking on his neck. He nearly fell by her actions but he hold onto her tiny waist to make them both stable as he listened to her. "Sasuke-kun gomen ne! I didn't want to- I really didn't want to stain your family's name. I promised myself, the moment we were married, I promised I will be a good wife but what had I done? What will other think of you, your family If they found out what had happened a while ago? I can accept everything you said back then, that I am dirty, that I am a whore but this – it only proved that I am one now! Gomen ne. Gomen ne. Gomen ne." Sakura said as she shook her head side to sideand nuzzled on to his neck. Sasuke then pulled back and said "You are not dirty, Sakura." Sasuke said as he tugged her hair away from her wet face. Sakura crawled closer to him and asked with tears still running from her emerald eyes "Onegaii, make it go away Sasuke." Sasuke pushed her away from him, strong enough to make her sat back and answered coldly "No." "Nande?" Sakura questioned with her hands on her chest and added "I know you don't like me, I know you don't love me, demo—I need you. I need you to make it all go away." Sakura cried more as Sasuke spoke in a softer tone "I already told you why. Now go to sleep." Sasuke said as she laid Sakura on the bed but Sakura being persistent she pleaded again "I don't care. Please." Sakura looked onto his charcoal ones which she noticed it was avoiding to looked at her. _'Fuck! You don't know what are you saying Sakura. You don't know how I wanted you. But you are driving me on the edge when it isn't the right time. Not now Sasuke, not now, it won't do her good, you will just continue what Honuzuki was about to do to her. You might just hurt her more. Not now. Now is not the right time.'_ His eyes glared at the head board as he felt her squeezed his biceps and was starting to lean in forward. This was all going to fast as he don't have time to pushed her away and felt her soft bruised lips touches his. He knew his wife needed him so he can't do anything about this. He will just go with the flow and hoped to make her feel more better. He rested her head on the pillow and started to respond to her kiss. He kissed her softly, afraid to add more bruised on it. He moved his lips onto her as his hands traveled down her spine then to her sides. Sakura felt his hands rubbed her curves, arms which made her get wet between her tights. She was amazed on how Sasuke made her feel this way. That all that mattered to him right now was her. That feeling that he made her go crazy and aroused just by touching. She never knew Sasuke would be almost good at everything. She gasped when she felt his hands moved down her tights and spread her legs more. The moment Sakura parted her mouth, The Uchiha took this as an invitation to go in, He plunges his long think silky tongue on her wet cavern and started to suck in and licked every corner of her hot mouth. This made him earn a moan on the woman under him as Sakura started to battle him, but of course the Uchiha is always the victor. Sasuke pulled back and noticed their saliva is still connected as he attacked her jaws, nipping it and licking down to her long neck. "Ahh!" Sakura moaned as Sasuke bit on it, marking her as his as he moved a little bit further down to her collarbone. Sasuke stopped which made the pinkette to groan. He just looked at her face flushed with her eyes full of need and lust and love? He pushed those thoughts away and think how beautiful she is. How sexy she is right now, with her biting her index finger. Now he can't hold back, She was driving him insane. She was making him more aroused than ever. He felt his member throbbed in pain in between his hakama as he asked her "Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Sasuke said as she nodded in return. He opened her kimono and revealed her lacy black bra which he found sexy. Sasuke then brought his lips on her again as he cupped her not so big breast softly and carefully feeling her pebble perked nipples on the silky material as he looked for the hook and opened it. Sakura shot her eyes opened and looked to her husbands' lustful eyes. "Sas-sasuke." She covered herself and was so embarrassed that it won't satisfy him. The Uchiha removed her hands from her chest and looked at her "You are beautiful." As he cupped her soft breast and feel it on his hands as he started to kissed the mounds of her left breast and drew his tongue out and started licking and sucking on it as he pinched the nipples of the other. He then moved to the other one, leaving her other breast wet and moist making her hair stood up, giving her goose bumps. He then started to tease them and give it the same satisfaction as the other one. Sakura moaned as she bucked her hips towards his which make him groaned. "Ahhh" Sakura moaned once again, telling him to not stop and do more. Sasuke started to removed her obi and removed her blue kimono completely, tossing it on the ground as he moved down to her stomach then to her tights, massaging it as he trailed soft kisses. Sakura gripped on the pink sheets as Sasuke blew an air on her groin which made her shiver and looked down at him and asked "Wh—what are-" Sasuke cut her off by asking her seductively as he whispered through her ears and licked it " What do you want Sa-ku-ra?" Sasuke put his index finger on her clitoris and rubbed it teasingly and watched his wife closed her eyes tightly as she bit her lips. She resist to answer him as he rubbed grew more intense. "Ahh! I- Watashi! I want you Sasuke. I want you now!" Sasuke smirked and answered her "You have to wait Sakura. We have to make this a little bit more long, so both of us will have more good time." Sakura nodded and eyed her husband nervously as he went down again and started to touched her. Sakura grasped when she felt he was touching her on her entrance and heard him said "You are already this wet? Fuck you really are driving me crazy." Sasuke said as he rubbed her more down there which made Sakura to moan in pleasure as she gripped on the sheets. She felt his hands removed the material that is covering her womanhood as she felt his breathing near it. She was about to question him of what he is planning to do when Sasuke plunges his hot, thick tongue on her entrance without warning, sending chills throughout her body. Sasuke fucked her using his tongue as she felt she was about to explode as pleasure rises through her and moved her legs closer to his head as if she is ready to crushed it, she cum through his face "Ahhhh! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke was still not satisfied in pleasuring her as he licked some of her juices and put one finger on her vagina and started to pumped it slowly in and out of her. Sakura gripped the sheets more as she rocked with Sasuk'e fingers' rhythm. "Ahhh! Ki-Kimochi! I need you now Sasuke –kun! Oneeegaiiiiiii!" Sakura pleaded as she felt him added two more fingers and he started to rubbed then licked her clitoris as she cum once again. Throwing her head on the pillow and not noticing her husband undressing. The moment she looked at him her eyes widened and thought _'They were fucking right! He is so big.'_ Sakura's thoughts were cut off the moment Sasuke positioned himself on to her entrance. She stopped him by holding onto his wrists and eyed him worriedly "Will it fit me?" Sakura asked nervously as she kept on looking at Sasuke's manhood with horror _'Man! That looks like a mad chicken!' _Sasuke smirked at how Sakura looked at him and said lovingly "It will. In time. This will hurt for a while but don't worry I am here." Sakura blushed as she trailed her eyes on Sasuke's pale chest to his abdomen pacts then she saw Sasuke spread Sakura's legs more further as he rubbed his tip on her which caused Sakura to blushed and he then pushed himself to her, bringing the couples' face near to each other as Sasuke held on the her waist and rested for a bit, Making her feel accustomed and making her adjust to his big size. "Ah! fuck! You are s ti-tight!" Sasuke groaned as he felt her muscles clenched his member.

"I-Itai!" Sakura cried as a tear fell from her half lidded eyes and bit her lips, gripping and digging her nails on his broad and hard shoulders as Sasuke brushed some hair out of her face as he started to kissed her cheeks then to her lips, not wanting her to bit it hard again. Sakura brought her hands on to his soft hair and thought '_They are so soft. How I wish, this moment don't end. How I wish HE will be like this forever.'_ Sakura again, winced in pain as Sasuke pulled out then in again, holding onto his hands as she gripped it. Moaning on to his mouth as they moved up and down. They moved slowly for some time then Sakura started to moan louder "Ahhh! Sasuke! F-faster!" Sasuke did what he was told as his pace became faster, rocking her body more, making her moved onto the edge of the bed, pumping onto her every second as her chest moved up and down making her pant more. "S-ssaakuAhhhh!" Sakura moaned louder as Sasuke raised her legs onto his shoulders to have more access as he leaned in more, making it more deeper than ever. They looked at each other's eyes as Sasuke continued to pumped her with more force than ever, and every pumped that Sasuke's long, hard and thick penis gave her, he always hit the right spot. "Sa-sasuu-kee I am –watashi! I am coming!" Sakura threw her head on the pillow as Sasuke rocked her once more as she shouted his name "Sugoi! Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke pumped into her more, this time it's more faster and deeper as he felt he was ready to explode. "Sa—ssaaAAAHHH!" Sakura moaned more as Sasuke groaned and spilled his precious seeds onto her womb, feeling it, which cause Sakura to cum for the fourth time. He don't know why he agreed to this, but one thing is clear to him now, it really felt good. '_Is this the feeling they said when you made love to someone you like?_' Sasuke pushed the thoughts aside as he felt that he only usesher, despite the fact that Sakura also agreed to this. The seeds of her and him that can't go inside her system spurted out of her vagina as her whole body shook frantically. The Uchiha fell on top of her as they both continued to pant, catching each other's breath. She never had this feeling before. She know what orgasm was, but she never thought it will felt so damn amazing. Sakura wrapped her arms on his back and whispered to his ears "Arigatou." Sakura smiled as she too, drifted to sleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**What will happne to both Sakura and Sasuke? Are they already together and accepted each other? Will they tell their feelings to each other? Will Sasuke evetually be sofetr to her now? What will happen to her mother? Find out on the last chapter of Take Me with You Forever! :)**

**Hell! I thought I wouldn't be able to finished this chapter. I was so lost you know! Afrer searching on net and trying to catch up on Sasusaku new. And all you got is that they weren't going to happen because Sasuke tried to kill her and the moment he was back to konoha's side, he didn't even said sorry to her the way he did sorry to Karin. But some argued that Sasusaku is still alive because Sasuke kept on noticing her, like, the moment he showed in the battlefield, he only said Sakura's name. then he is also proud of her**

**Abilities. But then again Narusaku was brought up! That was a fucking damn CPR not a fucking kiss! OMG! Sasusaku is slipping onto my hands! But Kishismoto-senpai always gives us hints, especially in ending songs. Then Naruto SD then on Road to ninja. Then on his data books and interview saying that despite Sakura confessed to naruto she still loves Sasuke. That he created her as a truthful woman but with a stubborn attitude. Really what the fuck was that! Why is Kishi-senpai trolling and fucking our minds! **

**Maybe Sakura was truthful but being so persistent on her plan that, she wanted to save naruto and Sasuke, she was so stubborn to bring hat confession up! Right? How can you love at the same time come on?! And at that time the truth prevails when she was so mad, it slipped through her mouth, what her plan was! Besides if Kishimoto-senpai wants Narusaku to Happen He will not let Naruto decline her confession! He said it himself (naruto.) that Sakura indeed lied to herself. Argghhh don't want to argue anymore fuck! Fuck! Fuck! All Sasusaku fans let all pray, whatever you religion is, that Sasusaku will happen if not. Then they better not paired Sasuke or Sakura to any other character! And also I have seen a picture of shonen jump magazine that has Kishi-senpai's interview this 2013 , i think it si more recent. He said that he was planning to do at least one pairing in naruto. Then the interviewer said that he was hoping for Hinata to get her Chance then Kishi-senpai answered that he also hoped too.**

**So Naruhina and Sasusaku hold on tight don't loose hope! It is so clear in manga and Kishi's hints that he was giving us. He won't persuade on it and give everybody a false hope. So yah! SASUSAKU and NARUHINA will FUCKING HAPPEN END OF ARGUMENT! NO offense to other pairings but I really want these two pairings to be canonized. :) **

**Okay people please review, I know I am not good at writing good stories and especially a lemon one! But I am Open to your suggestions and opinions so please review, they are my vitamins **

**to **

**uni10**** Oh its ghostkiller **** you cahned your name again **** Anyways thanks again for supporting my story **

**HappyPanda13**** I would love that **** Thank you so much !**

**thanks for being with me and reading this story of mine. I really apprecaited it! Thank you very much :)**

**love love love and lots of love form PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	10. thank you letter for my lovable readers!

Hi everyone, unfortunately my story only needs one chapter to end. So I am really eager to know your suggestions and opinions or what you think about my latest chapter or the previews one. I am open to all of it so, please, please tell me so that I will know what will I improve. You know what I wrote Chapter nine for so long, I worote it for almost two weeks?! Gosh I think, it was the lamest and worst chapter of this story. I don't know if I wasn't in the mood when I wrote the events on chapter nine or I was just bad in lemons. Hell, why did I wrote a rated M fanfic when I didn't know how to . Well I am just experimenting if I can do it ahhaha XD. So please, please tell me what you think, I really need it and to those who followed my story. I am so sorry to kept you all waiting but don't worry I will end this story before I went to school which is on Monday. So expect Chapter 10 and its epilogue on Friday? Saturday? Or Sunday? I don't know but I will make sure to finish this. I will not let this story to be wasted and leave it hanging just like my first ever fanfiction. Please review! Thank you again for those who review, followed and added me to their favorite list of authors, same goes to those who added this story to their favorite list without hesitation. Thank you for those who read it till the end and to those who just browsed it, I really appreciated everything. And of course to those who doesn't lost their faith in me, by cheering me up on their reviews, to those who got affected to my stories, thank you very much. And lastly, Thank you for all people out there that **will** view this story of mine and left their reviews. I will appreciate it **LOVE LOVE LOVE AND LOTS OF LOVE FORM PINKISHGREEN17CHICKENHEAD **

**Keep on supporting me **** I love you all! Let us spread the love people! **


	11. The Returns Part 1

**chapter 9: The beginning of the end.**

**I am so sorry to kept you all waiting! I have hard time writing this, I have hard time on planning of the events in the story, having hard time of thinking what kind of twists should I put. So yeah and besides this chapter is so long so I decided to split this chapter into 2 so that I can update soon. :( But anyway it is finished so I hope you enjoy it ! :)**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The bright light streaked across the window that blinded her emerald orbs. She has her eyes half opened as she rubbed them and stretched. She sat up, holding the blankets close to her body as she eyed her husband getting dressed and said "You're awake. Get dressed and meet me at the main gate." Sasuke said without bothering to look at her as he exited the room. Sakura frowned at her observations as she swung her long legs on the bed and thought '_What's wrong with him? Is he mad? Did I do something again? Why was he acting cold? Nah! He is just so serious that's all, as if you don't know him.'_ Sakura stood up slowly as pain hit her back and legs. 'Ahhh! Why does it hurt so bad!" she then composed herself as she took her shower. Once she is done, she look for her cherry pin but failed '_Where did I put it? Was it lost?_' A frown formed her lips as she doesn't remember where did she put it. Sasuke saw his wife coming towards him as he unfold his arms on his chest as the servants put their bags inside the wooden like temple chariot. _'What's wrong with her?_ She seems different today.' Sasuke thought as he frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. '_Come on Sasuke, yesterday was nothing, you just help her feel better. Don't forget the plan! Don't let her have false hope.' _Sasuke thought as he eyed her when Honuzuki with the two guards on his side came passed them, Sasuke did not failed to notice the nervousness in her features as she backed away. When Sakura saw Honuzuki was put on the other small square wooden chariot and locked him up there with his calloused hands tied on his back, She walked towards her husband and asked worriedly "What's happening?"

"We are going back now." Sasuke said as he turned away and started to walked towards their chariot which is where the servants placed their things. Sakura stopped him by asking again "Where isKaa-san? Aren't she going with us?" Sakura tuuged his sleeves slightly as Sasuke answered as he continued to climbed up the chariot "She is already on the other chariot, with Chiyo-san. I believe she is your best medic servant here, that's why I asked her to accompany your Kaa-san." Sakura smiled widely as she climbed up the chariot with the help of the other guard as she thanked them and sat beside Sasuke who seems bored, looking outside the window with the palm of his hands rested on his chin. Sakura yawned and stretched her arms on top of her head and thought that she was so tired that her whole body hurts and she was so sleepy beacuse she doesn't have so much sleep and that she got up so early today. Her eyes started to closed as she let her head fell down as her chin almost touches her upper chest. On the peripheral vision of Sasuke he saw Sakura was about to fall as his reflexes acted instantly and held on to her shoulders, he grabbed her chin and saw that she was sleeping peacefully as he again, remembered yesterday night, he remembered every expression she has. He remembers her moans that is for sure, was a music to his ears. He remembered how she shouted his name as he rocked her body. He remembered the feeling of being inside of her, how her muscles clenched with each thrusts. He remembered how he felt complete, how amazing those feelings is. He remembered how he didn't want those things to end. He remembered how he wished that he could hold her so close to him forever. _'Fuck! I said that was nothing! Stick to the fucking plan!'_ Sasuke said as he put Sakura's head on his lap and let her sleep for the entire trip.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Uchiha Compound.**

When they got home Sasuke carried her bridal style with his arms supporting her back and legs He carried her to their room and placed her on the bed carefully but swiftly, not bothering to wake her up from her peaceful slumber as he made his way to the main building to talk, rather report to his Tou-san regarding Honuzuki and their ties with the Haruno.

Sasuke was seated on the dining hall of the main building together with his Tou-san and Mikoto san who were sipping on their hot tea. A pregnant silent was rising when Mikoto asked with worried written on her porcelain soft face. " Where is Sakura-san? Is she okay?" MIkoto waited for her son to answer. "She is sleeping in our room, I think she is not somehow, Honuzuki really did tried to do something to her and to our marriage but it happened after we let him signed the treaty papers. Since he did tried raping her, I have decided to put him into jail forever. With that, we and the Hyuga and other clans that the Haruno had alliances will no longer be threatened. And on top of that, we, the Uchiha will now reign the Haruno clan, it was already approved of Haruno matriarch, I supposed." Sasuke said as he put his glass down on the wooden table carefully and waited for his father's complement, like those he gave to his aniki. "Very well then, Sasuke." Fugaku said as he stood up and left the room. The Uchiha prodigy tighten his gripped on his porcelain glass until his knuckles went white, signaling that blood don't easily flow through his veins. His head down as his bangs covered his angered face. Mikoto went to his sides and rubbed his shoulders "My son, your Tou-san is really proud of you." Mikoto smiled and waited for his son to reac, when he did not she added again "He talked about you when we have visitors. He and I together with Itachi and your wife are all proud of you. Now there is someone who want to meet you at the garden, I know you won't like this, I don't approve of this either. You know that I don't want you to be hurt, but I think you should see her and talk things and have closure Sasuke. It will be the best." Mikoto kissed her son on the cheeks and stood up and left the room with a sad smile plastered on her face. She knew it was hard for him to see her again, after all this years. But she knew, having closure, having answers for both of them will be the best idea. Sasuke knew who was his Kaa-san talking about. His glre became more intense every minute as he remembered her face, her voice, her long brown hair that felt silky smooth on his hands, her smile that somehow brighten his day. He remembered everything, especially the time they both fell apart.

"_Why?!" Sasuke shouted as he looked at her yellow orbs, seeking for the right answer, for the valid reason. The said person gazed on her feet, completely ignoring and avoiding his intense staring and answered "I need to find myself, Sasuke." The person then played her hands as nervousness came through her and fear of rejection to the guy that was in front of her. The guy whom she love? "I though, you said you love me?! That was bullshit. You know youself too well. What is the fucking problem?! We are happy together, You know that! Then tell me why?!" Sasuke shouted at her, bombarding her too many questions, for he don't understand her actions. Then he became calm and asked her once again "You can really leave me? Did you really love me, Inah?" Sasuke gazed softens as he waited for her answers. He gulped every now and then as a sweat dropped from his forehead. The said girl still held her brown head down then looked at him with equal sadness in her once bright yellow eyes. "I, I- I don't know, Sasuke. What happened between us was too fast. I don't know what I really feel about you." Sasuke stared at her eyes with disbelief. He remembered every time that he looked on her eyes, it was shining but now it wasn't, it was so dull that kept hunting him onto his sleep, clearly saying to let her go, telling him that she is not happy anymore. What goes wrong? He gave it all. He gave himself fully to her. He accepted her, who she is. They are happy together. What could go wrong? Why was it happening right now? Many questions run through his mind as he spoke again, this time with coldness. Making her feel that he was so not pleased anymore , telling her that he can't really accept her decisions. "I understand now. Go find yourself and I hope this will be the last for us." Sasuke was about to turned his back on her when she approached at him with shaky hands and hug him tightly. The Uchiha kept his hands on his side as he stared particularly at nothing and listened to every word she said "Sasuke gomen ne. I had to do this. It's for both of us. I promise, I will be back. Please, promise me, you won't forget about me?" Inah held him more close to her as she buried her pale face on to his back when she felt Sasuke slapped her hands harshly and said with his back on her, not bothering to looked at her "Don't promise me anything. I am not expecting you to be back. How can you left someone if you love them? I guess, you really don't. So do I." Inah broke down upon hearing his last statement as she sobbed and looked at his form became blurry and became smaller and smaller as he walked away. She can't backed away now, She had made her decisions. For she believed that by doing this, it will make their relationship stronger. Maybe in time, he will accept and be on each other's arm once again _

Sasuke stood up and he decided to face her all at once. He will make sure everything will be clear for him. He will make sure this time, that all the unanswered questions that he still kept on his mind since the day she left will be answered now. But why? Is it because he still care for her? Is it because of closure? Or is it because he still love her? But how about Sakura? Didn't he feel something for her? Or is it just a rebound? He don't know anymore, the only thing that will help him finding the answer out is when he faced her already.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They stared in silence for a while until the woman in her red kimono broke it and said "Hey, how are you?" Her yellow eyes stared at him lovingly with a small smile on her pale face. Sasuke stood in front of, few meters away and said "What are you doing here?" not bothering to answer her question as he examined her, Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail that reaches her tiny waist. Her skin is still white as he remembered and those eyes, he felt like he was staring at it when they first met. It has the same shine like it used to be. "Just as I promise, I will come back. Sasuke after four years, I finally know the answers. I am so dense to not noticed it from the start, stupid to leave you. But I am back now." Inah walked up to him and held his cold large hands but Sasuke flinched and said "It took you four years to know that? Hn. What a shame." Sasuke snap back as he felt his blood boil as he remembered all the pain he felt when she left. It felt like it's going back all at once. Why? He don't know, but one thing is sure to him. Inah frowned at his answers and looked up at him pleadingly as she put her hands on her chest and explained "Sasuke, I know I was wrong. But you said you love me. Back then you said, you will always wait for me. What happened?" tears now forming her yellow orbs as it feel on her cheeks and Sasuke spoke again, now not bothering to look at her, making her feel she not important to his life anymore. "Last time I checked, I did told you to not come back. I also did told you that, we will never meet. Don't get me wrong, I only came here to know all the questions that had been left unanswered. I just want it cleared."

"I know you are married. But you didn't like her, hell Sasuke I knew you too well. You will never fall in love that easily. Even I, you fell in love with me after seven years that we had known each other. Is that so easy for you? For you to throw away what we had? To give up? Answer me!" Inah pushed him hard as more tears run through her flushed face.

"No. I wasn't the one who threw it away. I wasn't the one who gave up. It was you. It's the time you decided to leave. And don't you ever compare yourself to her! She is way too different from you!" Sasuke glared at her as she insulted his wife. Inah widened her eyes as he heard him. She can't form the words on her mouth. But when she asked bravely it slipped through her with difficulty "Y-You—You L—Love H-e Her?" She looked at his eyes as she broke down. She knew him. She knew those eyes very well. She knew that he did feel something towards his wife. How can she made him like this. It was her fault that something like this happened between them. But they said if you love someone you will fight for them right? Inah faced him with confidence and yelled "I love you more than she love you! I was the first one to love you! I am the one who had you first! I love you so much, I went it here to tell you that. I am sorry if I leave you. I was so confused back then. We were kids back then Sasuke, We don't know what real love is. I am so afraid back then, even if I know you won't hurt me. You should understand that, You know what my father did. But then, right now, your saying like I was just in the past. The past that you will never ever look back." She sobbed as he answered him directly to the point, not bothering to consider what she may feel "I don't mean to hurt you now. But I don't feel the same anymore Inah. Everything changed in time , I did too. I am sorry. Now everything was cleared, you are right I should have understand you, yeah somehow I did, after a few weeks you left. I did wait for you but I don't feel the same anymore Inah. Everything changed in time , I did too. It si too late for us already." Sasuke said as his eyes soften as he can't bare it anymore. Yes he did not love her now, all those feelings he held for years was now gone and freed, like a balloon sprung up in air from its hardened gripped but somehow, he felt sorry for her. Hell they have past right? Sasuke was cold to her a while ago but Sasuke wasn't cold blooded and jerk to be that kind of person. Sasuke widened his eyes when she reached for him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Sakura rolled on the bed as she stretched and rubbed her eyes one at a time and sat up slowly and hey eyes was searching for something, rather someone. 'Where is he?' She then scratched her ruffled messy bubble gum hair. She reached for her comb and looked at her reflection in the smooth silky mirror. She stared at it with horror as her pink locks where stinging form the left then some to the right then some on other direction. She then combed it swiftly then a frowned crept on her pink lips when she remembered how she put the precious pin everyday she went out . Now it was gone, she felt incomplete once again. She then washed her face and took a brush then thought _'He might be at the main building. Anyway I'll just go to the garden for some fresh air. I have never seen it for days. I missed it.'_

When she was about to enter the garden, her eyes widened for what she saw, her lips parted as she gasped, The two people looked at her in shock. She don't know what to do. She doesn't know how to react so she just run away as tears starting to fall from her emerald orbs as she held onto her chest and gripped it as if she is holding her heart. She run and run as she heard Sasuke kept on calling her name but she ignored it. She panted for a while for she can't bare the pain inside her. '_Why does it hurt so much?'_ She closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget everything, telling herself that it's just the same mistakes that Sasuke did before. 'It will be easy to forgive him right? You've done that sevral time already.' But the image in the garden kept on creeping on her mind. The image of his husband kissing someone whom she did not know. It felt like they knew each other long time ago. It felt like she was nothing to him. She felt like she just ruined his future, his future to marry someone whom he really like. She felt like she was being used. She felt like she was just a fucking rebound. She felt like hell. Her train of thoughts cut her off when she heard someone walked and stopped in front of her. She stared at it with blurred eyes then she looked up to who it was. Confusion bored her face as she tried to remember who the person is. He has long black hair, just like Mikoto-sama, only his hair was tied behind. She thought Sasuke was just pranking her but no, she was sure that this person is different from Sasuke. But they have this aura, they also have the same charcoal eyes, but this one is warm not like Sasuke who held some grudges. "I-Itachi-sama?" The girl asked as she bowed and looked up at him again. "You know me? I guess you are my brother's wife? Aa, Kaa-san was right. But can I ask you one thing?" Itachi smiled at her as he kept his intense gaze on her as she nodded immediately, not wanting to make him wait. "Why didn't you opposed on marrying him?" Itachi asked bluntly as he eyed her suspiciously. Being keen on every details, he noticed how she gripped on her hands and played with it. He knew that she was so nervous but when she started to speak he looked at her emerald orbs completely. "I- I don't know. I –I was attracted to him, I mean, who isn't. I- I'm just a girl. And –and no matter what he do, I just can't hate him. He might be a jerk sometimes but he sometimes made me feel like I am important. I don't know, but I'm hoping our marriage will work. I'm still hoping for it." Itachi smile as he saw the truthfulness and sincerity in her eyes. He is certain that this woman will be his brother's saving grace. She is the right person for him. "Can I ask you again?" The said girl just nodded and he spoke again, not wasting any minute "Please forgive my brother for all that he had done. Please give him another chance, don't grew tired of him, I know it was hard for you, because as I analyzed what you had said, it seems that you are the one who is always giving everything to him but he only hurt you, your feeling rather. You are the right person for him, if you know-" Itachi was cut off when he heard his brother yelled at him. Itachi faced him fully as if nothing happened, as if he just left Sasuke yesterday. "Little brother." Sasuke walked swiftly to Sakura's side, protecting her form his brother. He really hated it when she is talking to someone, especially his brother. He did not know this feelings, but it really made his blood boil. He then grabbed Sakura's wrist and moved her away from Itachi. "Get away from her!" Sasuke as he glared at Itachi, with the intent of killing him. Sakura protested and slipped her wrists from her husband's clamp like gripped "Why?! He hasn't done something. Besides, he is better than you!" Sasuke kept his glare at his brother "You don't know anything, so shut the hell up! Better yet go to our room! This is not your business anymore." Sasuke said as he received a very unpleasant answer from his wife "It is my concern, I am your wife!" She pointed her finger at her, making him know her presence. But Sasuke just looked at her on the side of his eyes and smirked at her "I am your husband remember? You will follow everything I said!" Sakura flared her nose with anger as she stormed her feet away from him, away from them as she glared at anything, on anywhere on which her eyes landed. _'I'm tired of crying! I'm tired of everything! Husband your face! Jerk!'_ Sakura thought as she disappeared on the halls.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**So what will happen to both of them? Will Sakura get tired of him now? Will they still stay together until the end? What does Sakura saw on the garden? Why does Sasuke hate it when she is talking to some guys and his brother? What about Inah, will she get on the couples way? Will she still fight for Sasuke? Why does Itachi came back? What is the reasons why he left his family, especially his dearest brother? Find out on the part 2 (last chapter) I just split this chapter into two, because I wanted to update are often, because they are people out there who is waiting and I don't want them to wait any longer. And I just cut it here because my mother kept on nagging me to sleep early for tomorrow, I will go to school. Well good luck for me everyone. This chapter was too long for me to finish it in one day. And this chapter kept me thinking for two days. I really had a hard time putting the last twists. So yeah please bear with me. **

**Part 2 will be on Monday! I promised that!**

**Okay people please review, I am Open to your suggestions and opinions so please review, they are my vitamins :)**

**to **

**Boooo – I really wanted to reply to you but I just can't find the reply button and I can't find you on Fanfic so yeah, I just wrote it here , just in case you were able to read it. I am so sorry because I only receive you review this afternoon so yeah. But I will promise you one thing, just like I had promise to my readers, I will update soon and finish this story. Thank you again! Your review really made my day! **** Thank you very much I really appreciated that! **

**thanks for being with me and reading this story of mine. I really apprecaited it! Thank you very much :)**

**love love love and lots of love form PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


	12. The Return (part 2)

**chapter 9: The return part 2**

**Last chapter at last! I updated some of the lemon parts and the last part of the story, i am so sorry because i kinda rushed this yesterday but anyways, I hope you will like this last chapter. Please Enjoy THANK YOU AND LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters but the story**

**summary: Sakura is the daughter of Izuno from the Haruno clan, her life was beautiful but just one snap, the table turned around for her, changing her whole life, thus Sasuke who belongs to a noble and prestigous clan, the Uchiha Clan, found her in a not so appropriate situation, will he able to save her? or will her downfall will be her end?**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX)XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Inah's P.O.V**

Inah brought her lips to his as she forced herself to him. Too much of surprise Sasuke wasn't able to move for a moment as he regained his consciousness and got back to himself and pushed her with all his might and glared at her "What the hell are you doing?! I am married already, can't you understand that?! I don't love you anymore! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Sasuke yelled at her as she just stood there in front o him with her yellow eyes widened as tears dropped on the rocky ground, her hair covered her face but her bittersweet smile was still noticeable as she nodded and said "You must love he this much then. How luck she is to have you." She then managed to looked at him straight in the eyes as she completely faked a smile on her pink lips and said as she held all the tears, the pain and jealousy from coming out "Don't hurt her, don't leave her and love her the way she loved you." By the time she finished her sentenced Sasuke already turned his back and started to leave, not giving her a goodbye for she knew this is the end of it. He already told her his feelings. She can't fight for him anymore for she knew that he is happy to where he is right now so she decided to let him go after all this years that she waited and seek answers. She knew it was her whom to blame. It was her fault that their relationship broke apart. If only she stayed to his side, maybe, just maybe everything would be different.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What are you doing here?" sasuke hissed with anger as he continued to glare at his brother who had his hands onn his pockets and answered calmly as he smirked "I'm back can't you see that little brother?" Sasuke was about to snap back when Inah passed by and she stopped for a moment to looked at Sasuke with tears staining her pale white cheeks then to Itachi as she bowed and leaved silently with her looking back. Itachi furrowed his fine eyebrows as he remembered Sakura crying a while ago and later he assumed that it is because of Inah. "You should treat her nicely. She love you so much." Itachi said as he hoped for his brother to change. Change into a man whom he grew up with. A man who is loving. A man who is willing to accept someone. A man who always smile and never afraid to show his feelings. He knew it was hard for Sasuke to open his heart, when Itachi certainly knew that his brother had separation syndrome, and he had experienced it twice. First, when he left then second, it was Inah who left him. But somehow, deep inside him, Itachi knew that Sakura is his saving grace. Sasuke was so confused, he didn't know who was this sick brother of him was talking about. Itachi saw his confused face and said "You know too well whom I talking about. It is Sakura, I think she saw everything. You should do what should be done before it is too late." Itachi tapped him in the shoulder and looked at his brother's shocked face and leaved as he thought _'Maybe next time Sasuke you will understand why I left. But right now, fix what is to be fixed before it is too late, too late for you to realized that you liked her too. I just don't want you to be hurt. I might know nothing between you two, but somehow, I had observed how you became so possessive a while ago, I knew you too well, better than anyone else Sasuke. Make your priorities first then by that time I will be able to tell you the whole truth.'_ By that Itachi left Sasuke and went to meet his Tou-san and Kaa-san whom he missed dearly too.

"_I think she saw everything_." Those words kept on ringing on his head as he walked down to their room and remembered what had happened in the garden

_Inah brought her lips to his as she forced herself to him. Too much of surprise Sasuke wasn't able to move for a moment as he regained his consciousness and got back to himself and pushed her with all his might and glared at her "What the hell are you doing?! I am married already, can't you understand that?! I don't love you anymore! How many times do I have to tell you that!" Sasuke yelled at her as she just stood there in front o him with her yellow eyes widened as tears dropped on the rocky ground, her hair covered her face but her bittersweet smile was still noticeable as she nodded and said "You must love he this much then. How luck she is to have you." She then managed to looked at him straight in the eyes as she completely faked a smile on her pink lips and said as she held all the tears, the pain and jealousy from coming out "Don't hurt her, don't leave her and love her the way she loved you." By the time she finished her sentenced Sasuke already turned his back and started to leave_. Sasuke then enetered the room and found his wife just sated at the window with her face still fuming with anger. He knew she noticed him entered their room but she ignored him as broke the silence "I don't want you to talk to him, nor come near him. Do you understand?" Sasuke said as he stood behind her, waiting for Sakura to answer. To his delight, Sakura turned her full attention to him anf glared at him and yelled "Why the hell do I have to listen to what you will say?!" Sakura put her left hand on her between her tiny waist and her rounded hips as she continued to glare at her husband who held his face with all the pride and ego that she really despised. "Because I am your husband." Sasuke said as he walked to her side and will flopped down the bed for him to have a rest and for him to avoid arguing with her, but Sakura grabbed his sleeves, keeping him from lying on the soft mattress. Sasuke gave him a questioning stare as she yelled again "Tell me one good reason, why would I have to avoid him?! Tell me! Now!" Sasuke can't take it anymore as he stood up and yelled back "Because I am fucking jealous!" Now it all slipped on his mouth. He regretted saying that, but that was the truth, he hated it when someone, especially a guy came to her and talk to her. He is jealous when someone is making her happy, making her laugh when those affection should only be addressed to him and only him. He also hated the idea of someone comforting her as he remebmred how Itachi's eyes soften when he talked to Sakura. That really made his blood boil but it all vanishes as he put that all aside and trying to think of a way to get back what he just said. Trying to convinced himself to pursue what he had planned form the start His thoughts trailed off when Sakura mockingly said "Jealous? Ha! I should be the one Sasuke! I saw you two! You kissed her! Nande!" Breams of tears started to blur her vision as she eyed her and searched for answers as Sasuke answered shortly not wanting to look at her jade eyes. "She is the one who kissed me." He didn't know why he have to explain to her. But deep inside he knew it is the beast thing to do. He though that if he answered her truthfully she will let the subject off but he was wrong when she started to threw more questions to him as he became irritated. My god, Uchiah was so tired to argue with his wife now. If only she knew what just happened. "Nande! Yesterday, is it nothing to you? What am I to you Sasuke?" Sakura looked at him, to afraid of his answers as she readied herself for the aftermath when she saw Sasuke parted his thin lips slightly and answered her coldly "You said you wanted me to get rid what you felt, I just obeyed you. Nothing more nothing less. Don't get me wrong, it doesn't mean that we had sex, I already harbor feeling for you. And you, you were just my wife, that's all." Finally her tears rolled down her eyes down to her cheeks. It fell freely and nonstop like a water falls on the center of a forest as she answered with her shaky voice "I gave myself to you, for I knew you deserve to have it because you are my husband. I am yours and you are mine. I gave it you because I knew it was time. It was the right time, and now you are telling me that what had happened was nothing to you?! You really don't know anything! You don't know what I really feel! You don't know everything about me! I don't know why I cared so much for you. I don't know why I wanted this marriage to work. I don't know why I tell you about how I feel when you don't give a fuck about it! Why are you doing this to me Sasuke? Nande? I don't deserve any of this treating. First you act like you don't care, then a minute later you are on my side, taking care of me. Not wanting to see me hurt. I don't understand you at all." Sakura lowered her head as her tears kept on falling, making her jade eyes turned crimson and swollen. By that time Sasuke grabbed her chin to make he looked up at him then grabbed her by the neck which made Sakura gasped as their forehead touched, their nose kissing as Sakura's widened eyes looked at his charcoal ones. She wasn't sure what she had seen in them. Is it concern, pity, longing ness or love. She didn't know but one thing is clear to her, she knew that her husband was hiding from her, she had to know that. She won't let is slipped this time, is she want to work things out. She will find this out by herself and no one will stop her, even Sasuke. "I must hate you but I can't" Sakura was so shocked to hear it from him as more question run through her and eyed him softly and confusedly "Hate me? Nande? Why did I do wrong for you to hate me?" Sasuke walked pass her as he sat on the foot edge of the bed, his arms resting on his knees as he explained everything for he knew she deserve it. " I know you don't like the idea of us getting married. I always make you cry every night, and it was hunting me. I hate it when I knew I am the reason why your tears came out. I hate it when I almost raped you. I hate it when I felt like I had taken an advantage of you yesterday. I hate it when I realized that I just complete what Honuzuki will do to you, What will I have done to you when I almost raped you. I hate it when I cause you pain. So I had decided to make you hate me, so by that, you will decide to have a divorce, for you to be finally free, and do whatever you want. To be free from my tou-san's orders and to be free from pain and suffering you are having because you are with me. To be free to choose a man whom you dearly love, a man who will cherish and respect you and love you more. The man who will protect you." Sakura stared at him with disbelief as she stood in front of him and said "You are thinking of my welfare huh? Protecting me from pain and sufferings? How can you tell that when you pretty know that you are hurting me in the process! You really don't know anything!" Sakura threw her hands on air as she glared at him as more tears flown from her eyes as Sasuke looked at her, his eyes softened as he whispered "I know everything." Her eyes widened again for another revelation was opened "H-how?" She asked as her voice trembled when Sasuke stood up once more, his figure hovering over her. This time she looked up at him as he answered "I heard it when you and Neji talked that night we are being told to be married. I knew you are not that kind of woman, I know yesterday that you are still untouched. But as I said I had to make you believe that I despised you, for my plan to succeed. Yesterday night, it was different, I never had those feeling before. I never felt complete, It really felt right. I just said a while ago that it was nothing, still hoping for my failed plan to succeed but you were so stubborn to let this thing off, nande?" Sasuke looked at her swollen sadden eyes as she answered softly and cupped his face " Yes I was crying because of you sometimes, but I forgive you every time ad then I will hope every morning to have a new day with you. All the cries you heard even if we are not fighting is because of my Kaa-san, you know to well what her fate was. An-and about the rape,I already forgive you about that and about yesterday, we both knew we liked it and we are married so it isn't wrong. We can start over again Sasuke." A blush crept on her face as she remembered the sweet night they shred last night. Sasuke slapped her hand away from his face lightly and chuckled "You are crazy." He shook his head and added "After all that I have done to you, you still want me with your life. Why are you doing this? Why are you willing to give me another chance?" Sasuke eyed her seriously this time a he waited for her answer. Her lips parted as she spoke "I-I because, I-" Sakura stuttered as she cosed her eyes tightly and yelled "Because I love you! And besides everyone needs a second chance, I mean after hearing all of this, it made sense to me now that I should not give up yet." With that she looked at him and feared came running through her body. She didn't know what he is thinking right now. She feared of his rejection once again so she decided to jst put this subject off as she turned away and yelled "Forget it! Forget that we had tis useless conversation!" Sakura was hurt when she saw nothing on him. She hated it when he didn't react. How she wanted him to hug her or kissed her or any affection but that didn't came as Sasuke still stood there. Sasuke saw Sakura's retreating form as he thought 'I can't let her go now. After hearing all of this, her feelings. I need to stay with her.' Sasuke grabbed her and hug her tightly as he crashed his lips onto her. He lead her to their bed and let Sakura sat up with her hands on her back to support herself. Sasuke continued to nipped on her as he continued to ravished her lips. He then chewed on her lower lips and bit it, making the woman in his arms to parted it with a soft moan escaping her lips, making the Uchiha aroused more than ever. Sakura blushed when she noticed the Uchiha smirked on her skin as he continued to ravished her. Sasuke then licked her long neck, her jaw line then to her earlobes as he blew on it, mang Sakura shuddered in process as more blush crawled on her white face. Sasuke kissed her lips again, this time its more passionate and loving, leaving Sakura at dazed as she eyed him with pure bliss and with longing ness. Oh how she waited for this time to come, for Sasuke to see her. Now she won't trade this moment to any other thing in this world. This is what she wanted, to be loved by the person she had fallen in love with. Sasuke then moved down to her collarbone as he sucked on it and nipped it hard, earning a loud groan from a woman in front of him as he slid off her sleeves from her shoulder exposing her covered chest that heaved up and down form the pleasure she was feeling. His hands started to wonder on her body, memorizing every curves and edges of her body. He put his right hand on her back to support her and also to unclasped her pink bra. Sasuke succeeded in removing her only material on chest as he cupped her right boobs and sucked on the other as he played with her hardened nipples. His tongue swirling around her ariola as he spited some of his saliva on it and blew on it, making Sakura moaned in pleasure as she dig her nails on his scalp, her hips brushing on his length as he steadied her and whispered to her ear huskily "Patience. Sa-ku-ra." Her name rolled on to his mouth sexily which only made Sakura longed for him lustfully. She eyed him as he moved down to her tights which he massaged gently and trailed sweet kisses down to her core. Sakura gripped the sheets as she parted her legs more, giving Sasuke more access to her womanhood as he smirked and removed her white panties and said "You are always wet Sakura." He loves it when he is making so much effect on her. He loves her moan, he wanted that to hear every day. Sasuke eyed it as he smirked and he then started to licked her wet folds. "Sa-suke!" Sakura moaned as she threw her head at the back, her right hand that was supporting her weight slid off , making her elbow contact the soft bed. Sasuke continued to fucked her more faster with his hot silky tongue as she moaned wildly as she come into his face, spilling her juices to his mouth as he tasted her. He eyed her as he smirked grew once more when he saw how twisted her face with the pleasure he was giving her. As he then started to move towards her and kissed her lips, making her to taste herself on his mouth as their tongue danced to battle and exploring each other's hot cavern as Sasuke put his middle finger on her pussy which made his wife moaned on his mouth as he lavished her. He thrust into her faster as he added another finger and started to stretched her hot core and moved his fingers in circle as he thrust harder "Sasuke! Onegai! I need you now!" Sakura said as she panted and rocked her body in rhythm with his long thick fingers. She hold onto his left shoulder as she looked at him with full bliss and lust, her eyes half close with a red tint on her cheeks that seems permanent as she come once again, her juices spilling on his long slender fingers as he brought it on his lips and licked it sexily. Sakura then reached for him as she started to removed his clothing but to her dismay, Sasuke stopped her as he removed it by himself. "Mou-Sasuke-kun, It's unfair, why won't you let me undress you?" Sakura said as she sat on the mattress with her sleeves hanging on her forearm due to the obi that is still on her abdomen. Sasuke moved towards her as he turned Sakura on her knees, her palms on the mattress as he leaned in closer to her, making her feel his long thick length that was throbbing and erect, the tips touching his abdomen as he whispered sexily "I want to fucked you with that kimono on. You make me so aroused Sakura." Sasuke said as Sakura answered back "Fucked? Why can't you say 'Making love'?" Sasuke smirked on her slender neck as he answered again "It's to girly Sakura, it doesn't fit me." Sasuke trailed kisses on her neck down to her shoulders then to her l line of her back as Sakura yelled and ordered him "I want you now Sasuke! Don't tease me onegai!" Sasuke thrust her entrance without warning, as she gasped loudly as Sasuke moved slowly, making this night more passionate than ever. Not wanting to last this moment of love. "Sa-sa Sasuk-keee! O-Onegaiii! Fa—sateerr!" Sakura said as she held onto Sasuke's buttocks , trying to make him move faster inside of her. Sasuke garnetd her wish as he thrust faster and faster until Sakura can't catched up to her pants as he hit the right spot. Sakura can't stop from moaning which made the Uchiha to thrust harder than ever. Skin slapping, groans and moans are the only thing that can be heard on their room. Sasuke held her right forearm, making her to straighten her back towards him, pressing his penis more inside of her. He then grabbed her chin and made her looked at him as he kissed her as he kept on rocking her body wildly which made Sakura parted her lips and moan a little bit louder than before. He felt her muscles clenched his length as he moved more faster and thrust her harder as she reached her orgasm and scream his name "Sasuke-kuuun!" Sakura collapsed on bed as Sasuke held her waist higher and thrust more, his pace became faster each second as he felt he needed release. He spilled his seeds on to her empty womb and whispered "We're not done yet." He turned Sakura with her back on the mattress as he hovered her and positioned himself on her entrance as he cupped both of her breast and rocked her body again. With each thrust, he managed to moved Sakura on the edge of the bed as he brought her slender legs and bent it as her knees touches her full breast . The head board creaked as it rocked with their bodies as they both finally came. Sasuke collapsed in front of her as she hug him tightly and whispered sweetly on his ears "I love you Sasuke." Sakura said as tears of joy fell on her jade eyes as she stared to the ceiling, silently thanking the gods from the heaven. "I know." Sasuke said as he drifted to sleep. He was confused of wht he really feels but he was sure that he don't want to let go of her. He is sure that he want her by her side. Sasuke may not say it but his actions spoke for it, the pink haired girl was certain that she won't give up on this relationship, on their marriage. She is certain to still hope and wait for him, no matter how long it will take him.

**Next morning**

Sasuke leaved Sakura on the bed, not wanting to wake her up as he took his shower and kissed her on the lips before he made his way towards the main building. As he walked down the halls he heard two deep voices, for he assume that it belongs to his tou-san and his brother. He moved closer to eavesdropped

"Why did you leaved unannounced?" Fugaku asked calmly as he put his galss down on the woodedn table as Itachi answered him politely and explained everything "I heard that one of our alliances, the Senju clan was going to plan a coup de tat against our clan. So in order to prevent that I left without explaining myself for I don't want to waste any minute as I went there to talked with them and trying to have peace with them, but it seems that the only choice that I have is to marry their only daughter. I married her in order to attained peace for our clan. That is why I left. Don't worry, our relationship is going better, I am starting to like her now tou-san and I don't regreted doing it." Itachi explained as Sasuke realized that his brother was indeed a good man, that he did not left them but sacrificed himself in order to retain peace on this land. He then decided to forgive his brother and started to open himself more and started to accept him, after all it is what he liked before. Now he had what he wanted, a family, but now he was building his own, thanks to his brother. If it wasn't for him, he won't have Sakura on his arms, he won't realized what he really wanted.

**XXX**

**EPILOGUE**

It's been a month since they are married as Sakura helped Mikoto with her Kaa-san in the kitchen as they cooked the favorite foods of the boys of their lives. Night came but still Sasuke is still not hoe. This made Sakura worried more as she then asked Mikoto "Mikoto-sama, when is Sasuke coming home? Did he tell you where he is going?" Bothe Mikoto and Sakura's kaa-san looked at each other and smiled as Mikoto looked at her and soothed her back and said "Don't worry, Sasuke said that he will be back. He said that he is just going to buy something in the market. Now will you hand this teas to Itach and Fugaku please." MIkot asked her as she handed Sakura a tray with two porcelain glass with a blue tea pot. She made her way towards the dining hall as she placed the tea set on the center of the table and served the tea for the two men when Sasuke walked in. Sakura stood up and hug him and asked "Where have you been? I have been looking for you all day. You really made me worried." Sakura said as she went to the kitchen to picked up one ore glass and returned at the dining hall and placd it inforn of Sasuke, who is now sitting beside his brother. She then poured a hot tea on it, as Sasuke sipped it, making his cold hands and body warm.

The night fell as the two stood on the garden, waiting for the fireworks to lighten the sky as Sasuke took out something from his pockets and said "I know you won't be able to use this nw, I tried to fix it but it really won't stick together, there might be a missing piece I guess. " Sasuke said as he let Sakura looked and carefully grabbed the pink sakura pin as clutched it on her chest and smile sadly and said softly as the wind whipped passed her face "This is so important to me, I am glad you had this all this time. Thank you for keeping it and trying to fixed it. I really appreciated that." Sasuke looked at her he took something again on his pockets and turned her to faced him this time Sasuke took some of her pink bangs which made Sakura widened in shock as she held his wrist to stopped whatl he is about to do as she questioned him nervously "W-what are you doing?" Sasuke then pined the blue ribbon on her hair which made Sakura cupped it and smiled at him and said "Arigatou." As a blush crept her face as Sasuke looked at the dark sky that is in front of him and said cooly "It's nothing." Sakura continued to eyes him as she tugged on her sleeves and hug his left arm and said "Is this the reason why you left this afternoon?" Sakura looked up at him as she smiled once again as Sasuke kept his eyes locked on the dark sky and said "Aa." With that he added as a small smile came up his thin lips and said "I have to tell you something." Sasuke looked down at her, waiting for her to looked up at him and listened carefully as Sakura answered sweetly as a small fireworks came running up the sky as they raced through eternity "Go on I am listening." Sasuke siged as he said stubbornly "I will only say this once. Heard me?" Sakura only nodded as he said those three words that she is longing to hear but she failed to hear it as a big spider red firewroks cam up the sky and made a loud noise. Sakura turned to him and asked "What'dya said?" Sasuke looked on the sky above him as he smirked again "I told you, I won't repeat myself." Sakura threw a playful punch on his left arm as she yelled "That is unfair!"

"Not my fault. I told you to listen didn't I?" The two looked at the direction of the dining hall when they heard Mikoto's voice calling for them. to have dinner. They made their way to the hall as they sat in front of the wooden table as they greetd their happy new year to everyone. Sasuke put some sushi on Sakura's plate. As she was about to dig in with her wooden oak chopsticks, she felt an acid rising up her throat as she swiftly put her hands on her mouth to prevent it from coming out which made everyone to looked at her confusedly and worriedly. Her Kaa-san asked her as she put her chopsticks down "Are you okay, honey?" Sakura was about to answer when Mikoto stated flatly like 'as a matter of fact' "You hadn't eaten anything since lunch." Both the old women in the room had their eyes bulging as the realization hit them as they both exclaimed happily and excitedly at the same time as they both clasped their hands to each other "Oh my! You might be pregnant!" With that, green clashes with onyx as they both stared with each other's widened eyes as they all laughed except for Fugaku who had a smile plastered on his rough tanned face as he thought quietly "Finally."

**Okay people please review, I know I am not good at writing good stories and especially a lemon one! But I am Open to your suggestions and opinions so please review, they are my vitamins**

**to those who review and read my stories ans to those who stayed until the last chapter **

**thanks for being with me and reading this story of mine. I really apprecaited it! Thank you very much :)**

**until then people ! I love you !**

**love love love and lots of love form PinkishGreen17ChickenHead**


End file.
